A Work in Progress: Hidden Treasure
by MissRoseLee
Summary: On the day of Ratigan's and Rosalie's offspring first year of life, things appear to be going amazing. It is only until a dangerous threat that they must turn their lives upside down. Join our favorite rodents as they adventure across the sea with all new adventures!
1. Chapter 1

"Well come on!" Victoria stomped her foot "Charlie, we're never going to get to the party on time if you keep lagging off like that!"

Charlie huffed in her blue dress "It's not my fault we're running late! That seamstress took too long on your dress!" she ran down the street with her cousin as Victoria grinned lively "I demand perfection my dear cousin." They both ran to the river front, sliding down a rope on the wooden dock. They quickly ran down the cobblestone until they reached a secret wooden door. Charlie opened it up quickly and ran with Victoria down the endless amount of dark pipes. Victoria chirped "So what did you get Ellie?"

Charlie giggled "She's one years old! What could I possibly get her that my mom will approve and won't possibly maim her?" she looked back at Victoria "Tori, I got her something special, you just have to wait like anyone else.."

"Well. I made her a Mobil." Victoria said, her nose pointed in the air in a snooty fashion. The white mouse shook her head "I never know why you're so secretive." They took a sharp left at the next pipe. Charlie's brown eyes were bright "It's not being secretive, it's just keeping certain things to myself." She giggled and lifted the gate, allowing her cousin to go through first. The entire lair was bustling with mice of all kind scurrying around and talking among eachother. Charlie laughed "Mom and Dad's friends…"

Victoria laughed with her "Well, they have to be here somewhere… Let's look around." They walked along the many guests in the lair, many more surrounding the barrel. Richard, a plump tan mouse greeted the girls "Ah! Ladies! Where have you been?!"

"We were sidetracked! A little shopping to do!" Victoria said.

Ginger, a white mouse appeared beside him and tapped her foot "There you are!" her blue eyes looked down on the short girls "Your father was wondering where you were Charlie, and Victoria, the cake is never going to be frosted-"

"The cake!" Victoria shouted and ran off, to the kitchen. Charlie looked up at Ginger "Where is my mother?"

"Getting Ellie ready." She winked "Now come on and greet some guests."

* * *

Rosalie held Ellie close to her and carefully fixed her little yellow dress. The little mouseling in her arms had golden tan fur and bright green eyes just like her mother. She also had curly auburn locks, that were pinned back by a little yellow bow. Ellie giggled and grabbed her mothers strand of pearls around her neck. Rosalie gently pulled them away and giggled "No Ellie! That's mommies!" she gave her a kiss and blew into her cheek, making her giggle loudly.

Ratigan looked himself in the mirror and smiled "Who knew?"

"Who knew what?"

"You know… all of this.." he adjusted his cravat "This life still seems strange to me.." She walked behind him, her reflection appearing beside him "You're doing a pretty adequate job." He laughed and wrapped a hand around her and Ellie. Ellie giggled "Da-Da! Da-Da!" she reached her little arms to him and he picked her up "Can you believe it's already been one year Rosalie?" he said happily, looking at the little baby with a smile.

"Are you kidding? I had to hold her in my stomach for nine months!" she snorted as Ratigan shivered fearfully "That night in the delivery room will haunt me for ages…" Rosalie shook her head "Yeah, I do recall you fainting and making me do all the work.." she fixed his cravat again "But yes. It's really been a year."

"Are you ready to face the wolves my love?" he said, holding Ellie in his arms. They looked at the door of their bedroom, on the other side was the constant chatter of guests. Rosalie brushed a hand through her very short hair and sighed "We're in this together… let's just hope this first birthday goes well.." she said uneasily. Ratigan patted her on the back "Oh, come come my dear! We're Ratigan's of course! What could go wrong?"

* * *

They entered into the main hall of the barrel to constant cheering. Charlie's ears perked up and she looked through the crowd of cheering guests. Ratigan and Rosalie walked to the throne in the main barrel, next to it was a decorated cradle, where Rosalie placed Ellie gently in. Ratigan raised his hands, as if to silence everyone "Now please! Everyone! On behalf of Rosalie and I, I would like to thank you for all the extravagant gifts and such for our daughter's first birthday!" They all clapped as Charlie pushed her way through the group "Excuse me… please I need to be up there.."

Rosalie smiled "We know that we are truly blessed to have such bonds and friendship made with all of you… and Ellie will grow up with such a wonderful and very large family!" she laughed happily. Charlie continued to push her way through the groups and crowds of people hoping to make it to the front. In her hands she held a small box with a blue bow on top. Ratigan clapped his hands "Now, if you all will allow, we can present some gifts to Ellie!"

Fidget, Bill and Nicolas rushed to the small stage first "Us first!" Fidget said. The three had a large box with them as Ratigan rubbed his temples. He growled as Rosalie patted his shoulder. She smiled with sympathy at them "Go ahead boys…"

They unwrapped the large box to reveal a rather nice looking red tricycle with beautiful handlebars and white wheels. Ratigan's eyes widened in amazement "Wow. Boys. This is very nice!"

Fidget giggled with delight, "Thanks boss! Just look at the best part!" he pushed a small button on the side to push out small rockets on the side of the bike. The front of the bike flipped to reveal a large headlight, with small skulls painted on. Ratigan's lip twitched as Rosalie rolled her eyes "You got a motor bike for a one year old?!"

"Well, she's gonna grow into it! Don't be silly!" Bill said happily. Rosalie huffed "Who helped you with this?!"

"Bayne helped us with the rockets of course!" the green lizard said. Ratigan looked over at Bayne, who sipped on his drink "Oh come on.. I thought it was for the bat, don't look at me like that!" Ratigan slapped his head in frustration "Alright.. well.. it's not a very practical-"

Rosalie nudged him, giving him a look like a mother would to an ungrateful child. The tall rat rolled his eyes "Thank you."

Nicolas clapped his hands "Glad you like it sir!" Rosalie looked around through the crowd "Anyone else? Anyone at all…" she muttered underneath her breath "Before my husband has a heart attack…"

Victoria walked up and held a small box, with P.J walking beside her "P.J and I made something!" they opened the medium sized box and Victoria quickly pulled the string inside the box and lifted a beautiful Mobil, with hanging charms like a small little Cat to represent Felicia, a small little clock to represent Big Ben, a small miniature magnifying glass, and a small little snake with its non-threatening tongue sticking out. The white mouse hung it above Ellie's crib, smiling as the little mouse giggled and reached for the stuffed little objects. Rosalie gasped with delight "Oh that's beautiful Victoria, filled with all kinds of memories of all of us!" She touched the little snake and squeezed it, hearing a small squeaking noise come from it and laughed "Thank you Victoria, she loves it!"

Ratigan touched his neice's shoulder "Thank you Victoria." He then quickly looked around "Now we missed one very important gift! Where is our Charlie?"

"Right here!" she pushed her way through the groups and appeared at the steps with the box close in her hands. She took a large sigh to herself and smiled "I have a gift for her! Right here!" She was about to open the box when suddenly all the lights went out in the main hall. The candles were quickly blown out as the entire party guests split into two to reveal a dark shadow "Well, Well, Well… What a fantastic celebration.." The voice echoed to the sound of guests gasping. A glass fell quickly on the floor as the figure stepped over it. Rosalie gasped for air, her breaths growing shorter as Ratigan held her "Elijah….."

The figure stepped into the only source of light in the room and chuckled darkly "Oh goodness me… You really thought I was my own brother? Common misconception my dear.. Not recently since he died of course." He was a tall tan mouse, but with dark black eyes unlike his doppelganger. He carried himself in a graceful manner and his black spats crushed anything underneath him. He was dressed in a dark suit, covered by a long cloak behind him. His dark figure marched up to Rosalie and gently kissed her hand "Now, I can see why my brother fell for you.. rich and beautiful." He looked next to him at Ratigan and gently shook his hand. The professor was taken aback by his calm demennor. Ratigan stumbled over his words "Wh-Who are you? What do you want?"

"Look who we've got here…" he looked down at all the guests "You're weak links.." he looked at Ratigan's thugs "Personally I like to work alone." He then looked to the children "The youngsters I suppose.." his eyes then widened "Oh I almost forgot about the guest of honor.." he looked to the cradle, then was pushed away by Rosalie herself, guarding her daughter. The mysterious man smiled bitterly "I was very saddened to not have received an invitation.." he turned to the couple "I am Phelous J. Lockson." At the name Rosalie gasped along with the guests. He smiled in delight "Just think, I was traveling the world for years, living on my own stable income… when I receive a telegram that my brother was tragically killed in Louisiana.. on special business." He continued to look up at them, the smile still strewn across his face "I searched within all my connections and lo, I find out it is the one person my late brother hated the most."

"You're not welcome here." Ratigan said. "Whatever you want to settle, you can be assured that your brother had many of crimes against our family and the queen herself.."

"Oh but… that's the rub. My brother was very special to me-"

"We understand.. but what would you possibly want with us? We did nothing to you." Ratigan said again, blocking his wife and children. Phelous shrugged his shoulders "I have nothing of yours that I want. I simply want one thing.." he sighed and said the very words that would make anyone scared stiff "I want to get even." He snapped his fingers "I've employed some help to do the deed of course.." From the top of the barrel, a long rope plummeted down with a white rat with half-moon glasses resting on his pink nose. He wore a long white doctors coat, and long black gloves. Phelous gestured to him "Dr. Nellman.. retired from Bedlam asylum.. retired for his extraordinary and rather dangerous work on his patients.." Dr. Nellman quickly jumped up to the cradle, grabbing the baby from the cradle and holding her up like a specimen. His wild crazy yellow eyes scanned the baby. The baby giggled, obviously not knowing the dangerous man currently holding her. Rosalie shouted "No! Not Ellie!"

The doctor laughed happily "What a lovely specimen!" he was about to inject the child when Phelous grabbed her from his grasp "Uh, uh, uh… not yet my friend."

"Let my sister go!"

The man looked down at her and quirked a brow "Ah.. Ratigan, don't you teach your children to hold your tougne when in the presence of a stranger."

Charlie scoffed "I'm not afraid of you.. and neither is my daddy." She stood proudly as he tilted his head "Such courage for such a little stature… But this has nothing to do with you." He then snapped his fingers again and a very familiar figure entered the room "Now time to meet an old friend Ratigan my friend…"

Damion, a white and black badger entered the room in a dark prison uniform along with Lestor a small green frog that was chained to his leg. Phelous rolled his eyes as Damion huffed along, dragging Lestor with him "I'm sure you recall Damion Salazar and Lestor is it?.. so sorry.. I just bailed him out of his prison sentence this morning.. one good deed leads to another eh?" he chuckled. Rosalie held onto Ratigan tightly as Damion looked up "Just unchain me right now and I'll rip whatever you need me to-"

"Now, Now my friend.. we wouldn't want to make a mess now would we?"

Richard pleaded "Please… we'll give you anything! Just please don't harm my granddaughter!"

"Harm is such a plain word.. and don't worry, I wouldn't harm an innocent one.." he cooed at the baby. Meanwhile, Rosalie grabbed a knife off her tall boot and slowly made her way to the wall that held the long champagne bottle entering the fountain. She maneuvered her way slowly as Ratigan spoke "Stop this instant! I'll have you know that we are in close relations to the queen and will stop you from any illegal act! Hand over my daughter or-"

"Or what Padriac?" Damion chuckled and looked over at Phelous "He's a weakling… doesn't even remember how to fight, let alone threaten someone." He looked over at the baby "What a pity that she won't know what a coward he is!" Phelous nodded "This is why I've employed such resources. So dependable and chock full of information I can use." He grabbed the syringe from the doctor and held it over the child "Besides, this is a party isn't it? And I haven't even given my gift-"

At that moment, Rosalie cut the rope and the bottle swung right into the three, knocking them over. Ellie flew in the air as Ratigan dove down quickly and grabbed her in his arms right on time. Phelous rose up, and dusted himself off of the wall's debris "Now I'm upset."

"Leave now!"

"I'll leave… fine…" He saw Damion and Dr. Nellman get up and nearly gasp at the thought. Phelous smiled quickly and faced the couple, Rosalie who held her child faced him with a fearful look. Ratigan wrapped his large arms around them and faced the mysterious man " I swear I'll be back someday… but I won't tell you where… when… how…. I'll find you." He pointed to them, his breath heavy with hate "I will find your precious little girl.. and when I do…" he chuckled darkly "I won't get into the details just yet…"

"Someone get him! Get him!" Richard shouted quickly. Some men and even women crowded them as Dr. Nellman quickly reached into his pocket and threw a small smoke bomb. The words echoed in the air "I'll find your little girl!" and his cackling laugh. They disappeard in the large cloud. As the smoke cleared out, the guests started to chatter among themselves, then the lights appeared back on. Ratigan faced all of them "Everyone! Please do not panic! Um…"

Rosalie cut in "Please go home! For your safety, all of our safety, please leave in an orderly fashion."

As the party cleared out, about an hour later Richard, Rosalie and Ratigan all sat down in the kitchen:

* * *

Rosalie huffed "I had no idea he had a brother… all these years and…" she shook her head "This is all my fault.. if I never would have met him or fell in love with him or even tried to marry him-"

Ratigan took her hand and squeezed it "You never would have met me." Rosalie looked up into his yellow eyes "If he's anything like Elijah-" she stopped herself and started to tear up. Richard patted her back "Now Rosalie… we have no time to have weak hearts." she nodded as Richard walked around the kitchen "Now, we have to be rational.. we have to think of something-"

"How did he ever get Damion out… and that doctor for that matter." Ratigan's eyes wandered "He was placed in jail for life… how could he-"

The door opened and Bill peered his head in "Everything alright?"

"Bill. What do you need?" Ratigan said simply to him. Bill shook and held a small letter in his hand. The letter had a small stamp on the front as Ratigan scanned it "It is a summonce from the queen."

AT BUCKINGHAM PALACE

Rosalie and Ratigan marched down the hall of the palace. They reached a tall white door and the guard allowed them in. The queen sat at her throne, preparing some paperwork in her hands "Mr. and Mrs. Ratigan… I am sorry for the situation."

Rosalie and Ratigan both bowed to her "It is…" Rosalie stopped. The queen walked down to her and lifted her chin "My dear, it is strong of you to remain a calm façade…" the queen shook her head "Even with all my power, I can not stop them. Damion was released under Mr. Lockson.. the parliament carried the decision, although I have refused the motion… it was carried over my consent.. he has great power. There was nothing I can do. And Dr. Nellman… although released from Bedlam… he has escaped our soldiers many of times and we have not been able to catch him for years. I have guards scouting the entire city at the moment, but no luck so far.. I am truly sorry for this tragedy.. your daughter is not to blame.. and I am again, very sorry for your fear."

Ratigan rose from the ground "We understand your majesty, thank you for your efforts."

"I am not done Professor." A small hopeful smile appeared on her face. "I have discovered a special resource for your problem." She sighed "I just hope you are both agreeable to the proposition."

Rosalie grabbed her husbands arm desperately "Oh please your highness… please, well do anything."

"For years, I have organized a relocation program for those who are facing endangerment of any kind. The person or family are relocated, given a new pseudonym, and placed under the care of an agent, who is under constant supervision. Your location would be hidden from everyone, even I will not know of your whereabouts. In order to protect your daughter's safety, we will have to hide all of you somewhere.. across the sea."

"And we would just go on with our lives? Knowing he could possibly find us? Or find her?" Rosalie asked quickly. The queen raised her hand "It would be better to know 'possibly' than easier than ever. America is not under my jurisdiction.." she joked "Not anymore anyway.." she cleared her throat "But it is the best chance of success." The queen smiled gently, taking her hand "For your sake.. and your little ones… take this offer." Rosalie nodded and Ratigan placed a hand on her shoulder. Rosalie looked up at the queen, her green eyes filled with stress "We'll have to think about it."

Ratigan said simply "We'll do it."

"James-"

He took her hands "I would go across the world, if it meant keeping you and them safe." He combed a hand through her short hair as the queen clapped her hands together "Excellent. I will prepare immediately.."

Rosalie's eyes began to well up with tears "Thank you your majesty, Thank you so much."

* * *

The entire lair was packed up, everything possible. Plates and clothes and eveyry possible object packed into little boxes and placed on Felicia's and Freddie's back. The two cats meowed as every box was placed on their backs. Rosalie touched one barrel that sat on the left side of the lair "It seems like yesterday when we first met here."

Ratigan stayed silent, but smiled up at her. He took a look around, at the empty barrel and the dusty spot where his harp once sat. His thoughts were ended by Charlie tugging on his cape "Daddy?"

"Yes Charlie, my dear what is it?"

"Why are we moving away?"

Rosalie heard the question and approached them quickly. Ratigan patted her head "Well. We have to leave London for a while."

"For Ellie?"

"That's right." She noticed a box in her hands and knelt down to her "What have you got there sweetie?"

"It's Ellie's gift." She opened the box "It's a detective kit for Ellie.. See, I got her a magnifying glass, a pencil, a notebook.. I'm thinking when we're older we can go on mysteries together, just like you and daddy!" she said happily

Ratigan looked over at Rosalie and hesitated "Charlotte… we have to leave you see.. everything."

Charlie tilted her head "You mean everything?" Rosalie stroked her face gently "Well.. yes.. You see Ellie can't know why we left, why we're here… and even how me and daddy met."

"We're gonna lie?"

"No!" Rosalie said "We're not lying, we are protecting her."

"She'll never know?" her curious brown eyes looked up at her parents. Ratigan nodded "Yes Charlotte, you must keep it a secret.. it will keep her and all of us safe, hopefully as long as we can." He looked down at her "I know it's hard.. But we need you to be our strong little girl.. and stay strong for everyone.. even Ellie."

Charlotte nodded "Okay." She then hugged both of them "I can do that."

* * *

The entire group boarded the large boat on the dock of the river front at dawn. The cats boarded secretly and Ratigan and the others used another entrance on the port side. They walked up the boat and met a tall and rather scrawny mouse. The mosue had dark grey fur and bright amber eyes that looked up at them with wide brimmed glasses "Mr. Ratigan I presume?"

He didn't answer as the mouse looked down at his clipboard "I am Walter. Just Walter. And I am your designated agent for your relocation. I will be overlooking everything and making sure you are secured.. during your time I will be staying with you in America in a comfortable distance of course. You are located in New York.. Lexington to be precise. I won't be staying with you but rather making sure you stay within the guidelines of your relocation. Here is the consent form, and your new last name that you must abide by. I am not a rule breaker and I only stick by the rules.. I know of your behavior and hope you take me seriously.. welcome aboard." The mouse walked off and Rosalie scoffed "Well, he's a bucket of laughs…" she joked as she touched his shoulder "James… you alright?"

He nodded as Rosalie looked over across the sea on the boat that was now moving. Rosalie looked over at her husband, gently stroking his face "We will always and forever be a Ratigan.. You know that?"

"Yes Mrs. Ratigan." He took her hand and kissed it gently. She laughed "Come on.. find a silver lining… how bad is it?" she looked at the paper and sighed "Well, let's get to our room… Mr. Carter." She bitterly said, joking again as he looked out at the now rising sun.. Headed to their new life.

* * *

 **A NEW STORY! YES! NOW LET'S GET INTO SOME DETAILS, THE STORY WILL BE SEPARATED INTO I'M THINKING 3 PARTS, BUT ALL ON THIS ONE STORY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The large steam liner docked at the harbor of Lexington. The bright sun peaked over the many buildings as some clouds started to float away from the city. People hustling and bustling around the city, selling their goods or even chatting. From a small crevice in the wall of the boat, Rosalie emerged, holding Ellie in her arms and holding Charlie's hand with her free hand. She looked across the main level of the boat and made sure no human was watching as they moved to the edge of the boat. She took a breath of the salty air and smiled "I miss this smell.."

"Is this America mommy?"

"Yes, my darling… do you like it?"

"The sun's out… the sun is barley out at home.. this is weird."

"I think you'll like it." Rosalie giggled "I've been here before with your grandpa, many times! Lexington is a great place to live.. trust me." Walter sniffed the air and cringed "Actually Mrs. Carter, Lexington is not really to exact location we will be living in." He waved his handkerchief over his nose "We will be living in… Hm.. _Riverton Bridge_ …"

Ratigan moved out of into the sunlight "What town is that? We were told it was Lexington-"

"Well, according to the paperwork it is outside of Lexington.. " he pulled out a clipboard from his luggage "A very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY small town with a population of four hundred eighty.. he looked at all of the mice emerging from the small hole "Now I am assuming it will change by today." He moved down the dock "Let us get a move on, we really must settle in."

They boarded a small human carriage, boarding the small compartment for mice to secretly hop on. They were carefully hidden right as the carriage took off into the deep countryside. The many little towns and trees were along their eyesight as the carriage roamed around the American soil. Charlie peered over through the little window and her curious eyes turned to a worried gaze. Her black hair blew in the fast wind, little wisps flipping in her face. She looked behind her at Rosalie, sitting alone with Ellie, gently rocking her back and forth. She kept a hold of her, like at any moment Phelous can show up. Charlie's eyes saddened at how panicked her mother looked, and even her father stood by the opposite window of the compartment, focused on some other issue.

Soon the carriage went to a slow stop, strolling into a small little town. Although it was small, many of the people were hustling and bustling around the cobblestone and dirt roads. There was many quaint little houses with large green front lawns, a plice office, firehouse, and a large white city hall. On top of each federal building was a large American flag, proudly flowing in the light breeze. They all hopped off, and followed Walter onto a non-busy street. He flipped through his notebook "Alright, we need to head down this street here.."

Richard crossed his arms "Are you sure you know where your going? You are on my turf of course.."

"My 'turf' if following every order that the queen has trained me for.. Do you understand Mr. Hampstead?" Walter huffed loudly at the tan mouse and they headed down the street. Soon many neighbors.. mostly mice started to whisper among themselves. Most of the mice started to whisper rather loudly:

"There's a bunch of strangers in town!"

"I heard they were from London!"

"Just what we need!"

"So many children!"

Victoria and P.J walked hand in hand, looking up at the tall buildings. Her pink nose was raised to the air "Well.. the air certainly smells different here!"

"There's more flowers.." P.J said happily. Nicolas smiled as he held Gingers hand "I can even hear birds singing?" Ratigan turned to them "What we get here, we get back in London!"

"Not necessarily boss!" Nicolas said "This place is pretty good! Just look! The sun's out!"

"We get sunlight!" Ratigan said stubbornly "What is it with all of you and the blasted sun.." he huffed like a child. Walter grinned "I think we're finally here!" they reached a tall green gate. The gate had noticeable scratches, and the paint had chipped off of the fine metal. Behind the gate was a very tall white house. And around had many vines and grass growing around it. The house had been abandoned for quite a while, the last mice who dwelled there left it in shambles. On the top of the house was a large window and even a balcony overlooking the city and the lake. Rosalie's smile disappeared "OH… It's um…. Well…"

"It's awful-" Charlie said.

"Now Charlie.. it's a fixer upper… we'll get it fixed.. one way or another."

Walter rolled his eyes "What did you expect Mr. and Mrs. Carter? It is remote, secluded, and private! I did my best!" He sourly said. Rosalie patted him on the back "Thank you Walter.. it is really wonderful.. We will make do." She smiled at him and he grinned proudly. Walter looked to the house "Well.. here is your new future… let's get you all settled in.."

…A FEW WEEKS LATER….

The lawn was mowed to a fine finish and everyone was putting the last touches on the house. Rosalie tied her pink bandana across her hair. She pushed one of the nice chairs into the living room and she held up her hands "Alright honey! Get the lights on!"

Ratigan clipped the wires together and above her, a large crystal chandelier lit up instantly. Rosalie clapped her hands joyfully "Ha! It's on! I knew it! I knew it would work! Walter, you were wrong! I knew we'd get light in here!"

Walter lifted his head from his paperwork "Yes. You were right all along miss." Rosalie stuck her tougne out at him. She saw her husband walk down the large staircase "Thank you James. Well, Mr. Ratigan.. what a splendid job on the electricity."

The mouse looked up again "No! No! NO! Even in your own home! You are all-"

"The Carters! We got it!" Ratigan said bitterly. He looked across the house at the now clean marble floor and the sitting room with newly upholstered chairs in the new dining room. Charlie shouted from her room "This balcony is amazing! I can see the rooftops!"

"The room is all yours Charlie! Only the best!" Ginger laughed and looked around "What a switch from the house we first saw."

Ratigan then smiled "I really hate to admit it… but we cleaned up very well." Rosalie looked around "Well, who knew after the cobweb cleaning and scrubbing the layer of dirt off the floor.. it ended up being nice." She then whispered into his ear "But it's still nowhere from being home." She patted his back "Now come here.. I have something to show you." She then blocked his eyes and led him down one of the many hallways of the mansion.

Ratigan laughed "Rosalie what in the world are you doing!"

"Just follow the sound of my beautiful voice!" she giggled and took his hands. She moved him closer to a long dark wood door. She stopped and made sure his eyes were closed. She smiled and led him in "Now.. open them."

He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a large table, full of test tubes and microscopes. He saw a long bookcase to the ceiling filled with books and a desk. The desk was made of dark wood and had elegant etchings on both sides. Ratigan whispered "What is this.."

"Your new study.. new and improved."

"This is why you've been so secretive since we moved in?"

She crossed her arms "Mmhm.."

"The orders of books?"

Rosalie laughed "Mmhm."

"Hiding in here since we got here?"

"Mmhm.."

"Lying that this was Ellie's nursery?"

"Mmhm." She said again. She then moved to a blank wall, and stood proudly. She pushed a statue out of the way and pushed a small little button. The door flipped to reveal a case with clippings; newspaper clippings, photographs, and little medals of honor that her and him have received. Every possible memory together placed in one little treasure trove "Ta-da!" she awkwardly fiddled with her fingers "It's a memory wall.. thing… everything we've shared.. I've placed it together for you, and it's strictly yours.. I'll make sure no one ever comes in here, including the kids. I think it's kind of a way to remember where you're from.. And that despite what's happened.. You are still the same man I've met and love." She looked at him "Oh no! You hate it!"

"No!" he took her hands "Rosalie! No! I love it.."

"You Do?" She said hopefully.

He walked to her and touched her gently on the shoulders, and running a hand through her short hair. Ratigan looked down at her "I love it.. but I love you more."

And the new years would start… the story isn't over yet… this was a hopeful sign that maybe.. just maybe, they can finally go on without fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode one: Cookie Christmas Caper**

Ratigan squeezed his way through the crowd of people in the small school auditorium. His cape was snagged on someone's chair, he pulled it rather roughly making some people shout. One mouse shouted "Hey! Down in front!"

"Would you please-" he started.

"Mr. Carter please move!" another rat shouted. He was about to lift his fist as to slap him, when Rosalie grabbed his wrist "James! We're sitting over here! Come on!"

"Mrs. Carter." The rat smiled and lifted his hat gently. Rosalie smiled kindly "Mr. Goldman.. good to see you." She grabbed her husband and moved down the aisle. Ratigan rolled his eyes "You should have let me slap him one."

"We've been here three months and you're already starting to fight with the other kids.." She sarcastically said.

Ratigan whined "I am not particular for this type of education either.. they don't even teach proper theatre here.." They moved down the aisle "And what is worse is that these men are practically throwing themselves at your feet."

"He's harmless James." Rosalie whispered as she pushed her way through the audience. She blew a piece of hair out of her face "You think all these men here are nice to me only.. and can't stand you." They sat in the front row of the auditorium in the steel chairs. They faced a large stage, decorated with fall leaves cut from paper and lanterns hanging from the proscenium. The stage was lit with small lights on the edge of the stage and the red curtain hid what happened backstage.

"Have you looked at yourself in a mirror Rosalie?" He chortled "My gorgeous wife being tempted by all these.. desperate single fathers… it makes me sick."

"They aren't all single." Rosalie joked with him. His eyes went wide "And how do you know?" he saw her laugh as Rosalie's face suddenly went into a cringe "That was a joke, but what is weird is that some of them actually DID tell me they were single.." she shook her head and looked over at her husband, who had the same disgusted look "Let's just get the kids through grammar school then we can get them to a college far from here as possible.." she slunk back in her chair as Ratigan nodded "Agreed."

Quite suddenly, a tall field mouse made her way right next to Rosalie and sat down. She wore a pristine looking yellow dress and matching jacket, and a flower lace cravat around her neck. Her short chestnut hair was in a bob, but the ends of her hair flipped out ever so gently. Her bright blue eyes turned to Rosalie "Oh hello Rosalie Carter! I didn't even see you there!" she said with a smile. Rosalie placed the fakest smile on her lips and waved "Sally Pence…" the words fell off her mouth and into the air.

Where to start with the very happy field mouse. She was in charge of every event, every recital, and bake sale. The other mothers had expressed their….. well… annoyance with the woman who had to bring her own perky demeanor into every school event. She was a very happy and rather snooty mouse, who's husband was running for mayor and their perfect son Simon. The tall mouse smiled gently "It is so wonderful to see you! Are you here to support my son Simon in the fall concert? He is very excited to perform!"

"No.. actually we're here to support our own girls.."

Sally nodded "Ah yes! Vicky and Chelsea!"

Ratigan butted in, waving his hand to her "Actually it is Charlie… and Victoria."

"OH of course Mr. Carter! I should know this! I am in charge of all of the events here aren't I?" She giggled happily again. Her sweet smile continued "Your Victoria is in the same classes as my Simon isn't she? I'm sure they are the best of friends.. They are performing together you know in the fall concert!"

Rosalie nodded kindly "Victoria and Simon.. she has shared some things with me about her experience.. Your Simon is certainly something… I'm just not sure what." Sally's rather loud giggle filled the air "My pride and joy! I'm so proud of him!" she folded her hands in her lap "While my Samson is running for the mayor, I have more time with my boy." She bragged. Rosalie nodded with her "Well, I'm sure this concert will go well with your direction."

She igored her "Of course I have had my set of problems.. like your Victoria, poor dear has a problem with tempo-"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said. The lights began to dim around the school theatre as Sally hushed her "Shh! The show is starting!"

The lights dimmed until the only light was coming from the stage. The curtains opened to reveal a stout little squirrel. His grey fur glistened under the lights as he moved his spectacles to his paper "Welcome everyone! I am Mr. Mayzer.. I would like to welcome you all to the annual Fall concert!" he heard everyone applaude. His kind brown eyes scanned his paper "On the behalf of the entire school, I would like to thank our benefactors for the event: Mr. and Mrs. Carter!" Rosalie and Ratigan simply waved until a large spotlight shinned on Sally Pence "Oh of course, and this would not be possible without our lovely director and chairwoman for school events; Mrs. Sally Pence!" she delightfully milked her spotlight, snapping her figures for the light-man to move right into her perfect light.

Mr. Mayzer gave a heartfelt laugh, which sounded like wheezing deflating out of a balloon. He looked down at his program "Now, first is our very own Ridgetown Elementary drama and performance winner Simon Pence.." he then cleared his throat "And his partner… Victoria Carter, in their own rousing song and dance number!"

Victoria stood nervously as the crowd clapped wildly. She nervously fiddled in her bright yellow dress, making sure the hemline was covering the many ruffles on the bottom. Her palms sweat as she rubbed them down the torso of the dress. She took a large breath to herself as the curtain opened. She quickly smiled and made her way to thunderous applause, of course the applause was for her partner across the stage from her.

Simon Pence was a tall and lanky creamy brown colored mouse. He had the same bright blue eyes as his mother and his dark brown hair was slicked back. He carried himself elegantly in his black tuxedo and yellow tie to match Victoria. Simon Pence was a very charismatic ten year old, every boy wanted to be his friend, and every girl wanted to date him. Every girl except the Ratigan girls, Victoria found him annoying, and rude, and narcissistic, and stubborn… and the list went on. He was a very talented young man, and excelled in every subject along the lines of theatre and music. Simon was one of the top dancers in the county, while Victoria trips over her two feet.

The girls cheered loudly as Simon spun in a eclieptic pirouette, singing loudly as he grabbed Victoria's arm and sat her down on his knee:

" _ **L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore!" **_

Victoria took over, grabbing his hand and almost slipping off the stage. She gulped before singing as Simon cringed while forcing her into the right step.

" _ **Can Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you!"**_

Simon waved to the many girls in the back row making them squeal as he twirled around quickly. The literal spotlight was on him as Victoria struggled to find her own light, and keep up with him. Simon was also an excellent tap dancer. He tapped along the stage with a struggling Victoria. He rolled his eyes and smiled brightly, taking her hand and spinning her around. They moved together in a very awkward waltz, Victoria stepped on his left and right foot, but the young man did not falter. Sally smiled just as her son "Oh aren't they adorable!"

Rosalie simply nodded and she turned to her husband "I feel so bad for Victoria.."

Ratigan's eyes were locked on them, and did the same nodding motion with his head "You cannot deny that the boy has rhythm."

The two continued, starting with Simon:

" _ **L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can-"**_

Victoria stopped him from singing over her line, she pouted slightly:

" _ **Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it-" **_

Simon then smiled slyly and took over the verse, making all the girls swoon. He winked at them and made sure the spotlight was only on him and not even his partner:

" _ **Take my heart and please don't break it!"**_

He took Victoria's hand and spun her in a final spin, feeling her stumble. He took advantage of the moment and smiled his sly smile. He then grabbed her quickly and dipped her rather roughly.

" _ **Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you!"**_

The crowd went crazy! They were standing and cheering to the young man, roses and small stuffed animals were thrown on the stage. Simon dropped Victoria to the ground and took his bow as the curtain closed quickly.

Sally applauded and teared up "That is my boy!" she clapped "That is my boy!"

Rosalie rubbed her temples "Oh Tori…."

Mr. Mayzer marched up to the podium "Wasn't that something!? Next.." he started and the performances of the night went on.

* * *

BACKSTAGE:

"Why are you dressed as a sunflower?"

Charlie cringed and looked at her green leotard, green tutu, and bright sunflower headpiece that sat on her head. She was in a different class than Victoria and hated every part of it. Charlie huffed "They wouldn't let me do the Lady Macbeth monologue I planned to do.. I had fake blood.. Daddy helped me get an authentic sword… it's not fair.. So anyway I have to join the other class singing and dancing to 'The Sunflower dance' that Mrs. Snell wrote for us."

"It's charming." Victoria giggled "Wow.. that's what you get for being so secretive."

Charlie shook her head "Hey Kid, you dance on two left feet…" Victoria sighed and grabbed her towel and wiped her brow from sweat "You're telling me." She rubbed her feet "Dancing is not my thing… I'm more of a stationary mouse."

"Didn't you do ballet for a while?"

"Well, I took it… but then again I stayed in the back with the other girls… on the days I showed up.. then again I only went for a couple days in the week… then again the classes were only once a week… so.."

Charlie then looked behind her "Don't look now, here's your dance partner.." she cringed as Simon carried all his flowers "Nice going twinkle toes.. That side Arial flip ending with a pirouette would have been golden if you have been moved a little to the left."

Victoria scowled up at him "That would mean I wouldn't be on stage-"

"Exactly." Simon laughed. "Your lucky the crowd loves me and my immense talents.. it's like dinner… I'm the main course and you are the mint at the end."

Victoria cut in, biting at him and looking right into his blue eyes "Yeah, the mint is best for last.."

"Your just jealous of my talent.. you wish you had all of my skills in dance, theatre, music, and even French cuisine.. MY mother raised me with class."

Charlie scoffed "You have every talent.. except to shut that large crevice you call a mouth."

Simon looked down at the little white mouse "Stay out of this shrimp.." he then looked up at Victoria "And you… I hope your dreams have absolutely nothing to do with what you did out there.. You are a horrible dancer, and shouldn't think of anything that would compete with me and my family.. because unlike your family… we're winners.. and you.. well-"

Charlie stood up, pulling her fists up to his face "That is it you little mommas boy!"

He cowered to the floor "Not the face! I'm a star!"

"Your gonna see stars if you say ONE more thing about my family!" Charlie pushed herself on him, until Victoria pulled her back "Charlie come on.. he's not even worth it."

* * *

After the performances, Sally Pence and her son Simon walked up to the Ratigan's. Sally smiled brightly "Mr. Carter, Mrs. Carter this is my pride and joy…"

Simon smiled proudly and shook both of their hands "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It was a fond hope we could have enjoyed both performances.. Sadly it looked like Victoria had 'messed' up."

Rosalie's blood boiled "Well, it wouldn't be a problem if your son didn't well.." she smiled brightly "Steal the spotlight."

"Maybe your child can learn to dance!" Sally said kindly.

She cringed, Ratigan had to suddenly hold her back, which scared him "My child is just fine.. perhaps your child needs an attitude adjustment."

She scoffed "Oh pish posh! My child is just fine! Now we really shouldn't be discussing this in front of them. I have some announcements to make." She curtsied "It was a pleasure to you two." Rosalie sighed loudly and crossed her arms "What I wouldn't do to just beat her-"

"I can get some help." Ratigan said in delight "Of course we would have to keep it in the dark but-"

Rosalie looked up at him and finished "I meant beat her at her own game… to win at something that is basically handed to her." Ratigan then nodded, looked across from the stage and smiled. He then patted her shoulder "I will be right back."

Sally walked up to the podium and smiled "Hey everyone! It's me Sally Pence! As you know, the Christmas season is fast approaching and the holiday Cookie Christmas Contest is on our way! I don't mean to brag but I have won every year and would be happy to compete with someone who can really bake up some competition! No pun intended." Her and the audience giggled. Sally moved a piece of hair out of her face "Although we have some competitors.." but no one was seen on the spotlight next to her "Oh no! No competitors?" she gasped "Well, it looks like we have no contest and I'm the winner by default.." she pouted "I was so happy to

Mr. Mayzer suddenly ran up the stage with a clipboard "Wait! We have one competitor this year!" Everyone gasped as Ratigan approached Rosalie. She smiled "You almost missed it! Someone is gonna compete against Pence!" she laughed and looked at him "Where were you!?"

"Oh… the bathroom." He said slyly. Mr. Mayzer's eyes scanned the clipboard "Our next competitor is.."

"I wonder who the poor sucker is…" Rosalie chortled.

"Rosalie Carter!" Mayzer said and the crowd gasped. Rosalie then gasped along with them "The poor sucker is me…"

Sally's eyes widened "It's her?!"

Ratigan pushed her to the stage "'Tis you my dear! Get up there!" Rosalie nervously approached the stage to applause. Mr. Mayzer gently touched her shoulder and faced the many guests at the school "Since there is only two of you, and I am in charge of the event.. we will have to separate this contest into three different events; First we will have a frosting bag-a-thon, a gingerbread house contest.. then the last event will be.. a surprise! The winner will receive a place in the school board for all activities and events for the rest of the year and a grant of one thousand dollars for their child's education!" the crowed ooed and awed at the sentiment. Rosalie stood frozen on stage, facing Sally Pence. She smiled at the audience, but part of her lip twitched as the teacher continued "We will see you all in two weeks! Happy thanksgiving!"

* * *

BACK AT THE HOUSE

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Rosalie said pacing back and forth "Why? Of all the things you've ever done… even your multiple times you've cheated death! This is the craziest thing you've done!"

"It's a baking contest my dear, she couldn't be that ruthless." He sat on his armchair and sighed as she continued to act hysterical.

"Oh no… she's gonna beat me… and put me into her perfect little cookies for everyone to eat!" she huffed as she watched her husband remain calm "Why are you so calm?"

"I did this for you." Ratigan said "You said it yourself, you wanted to beat her at her own game! What better way to beat her at her own game than in this contest!" he laughed joyfully "Seeing you so passionate made me passionate! I saw the list and thought you can do it! How hard can baking some cookies be?"

"You know my luck with baking James! I've broken the oven… TWICE!" she plopped into the armchair in the sitting room. The warm fireplace glowing brightly between them. Ratigan laughed "You only broke it by some miscalculations of measurements! It will be fine! Rosalie I wouldn't sign you up if I didn't think you'd beat her!" Rosalie looked up at him with a hopeful stare "Really?" she pouted "I didn't mean to break it twice.."

"Your right my dear. And I'm right to sign you up for this. Think of Victoria! Charlie! Ellie! And even your own little bit of glory…"

"I would only be doing this for the money.. We could spare to save some education money for them.." her green eyes hopefully looked up to them "I can learn.. I'm sure I have some baking skills in me somewhere."

"And?" he hinted, his sly smile looking down at her. He had cornered her into her chair, forcing her to spit it out.

Rosalie blew a piece of hair out of her face "And… I really, really, really, REALLY want to win…" she grumbled "That Sally Pence thinks she's high and mighty.. it's time an underdog took the reins right?"

The two girls stood by the door overhearing. Charlie and Victoria quickly jumped into the conversation "Right!" the girls said. Victoria grabbed onto Rosalie's sleeve "Aunt Rosalie.. please? You have to do this! I'll have eternal glory, bragging rights and finally that Simon Pence can eat his own words!" she saw the curious glare from both of them and giggled "Just for an example."

"Plus mom, you get your children's help with the contest! Anything you need we can help with! You don't have to do this alone!" Charlie smiled "I'm in it to win it.." she then laid her hand out. Victoria joined in next "I'm in."

Ratigan then gently laid his hand on top of the two girl's. He smiled up at Rosalie, who stubbornly crossed her arms "It's all up to you Rosalie, we're here to win…" She shook her head "Don't think you can look up at me with those wide curious eyes and think I'll succumb like some kind of…" she looked at them and cringed. She muttered to herself "I must be out of my mind…" she then laid her hand on top of her husband's hand "Fine! I'll do it!"

"YAY!" Charlie said "Go mom!"

"I'm proud of you Rosalie!" Ratigan said "I mean, how hard is baking a few little deserts?"

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW THE FIRST INSTALLMENT OF MY WIP STORY! THIS IS THE FIRST ADVENTURE OF THEM IN NEW YORK! WHAT BETTER WAY WITH A CHRISTMAS STORY! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright everyone settle down!" The stout squirrel smiled brightly. He adjusted the small glasses hanging on his nose. Mr. Mayzer folded his hands in front of him as he stood on the stage "The first events of today's cookie competition..." he stated "Will commence in only ten minutes! Be sure to stop by to see Mrs. Carter and Mrs. Pence go head to head in the first event!" the crowd cheered in the small auditorium. It was a large crowd for the weekend, and only a week till Christmas. It seemed more and more daunting as the entire town prepared for the holidays, and it made Rosalie more and more nervous. It was such a powerful holiday, and especially around the town it was obvious that the competition was very important. She stood nervously in the crowd, fiddling with the sleeves of her dark purple coat. Nicolas, Ginger holding Ellie, Charlie, Victoria and Bill stood with her and watched her worry. Bill shook his head "Poor, Poor girl..." he said to himself.

Ginger bounced Ellie up and down "Whose idea was this?"

Nicolas folded his arms "It was Ratigan's. Thought it would be good for her..."

"Well, it's not! Just look at her! She's a wreck! In a panic over some cookies!" Ginger pouted and looked at the baby "Your mommy is a wreck sweetie." Charlie looked up at Ginger "She's doing this for us..." she said as Victoria nodded "She didn't have to agree to it." Victoria walked up to her aunt "Aunt Rosalie? Are you alright?"

Rosalie looked down at the little white mouse, her eyes wandering around the crowded auditorium "Hm? Victoria I'm fine... do you know where your Uncle is?"

"We came here with you Aunt Rosalie..." Victoria answered sweetly. Rosalie chuckled nervously "Oh of course... I'm sorry... I'm all tangled up in nerves Victoria, and your Uncle not being here is not making it any better." Victoria laid a loving hand on her shoulder "I'm sure he's on his way." Rosalie smiled warmly, then her eyes narrowed at the sight of Sally Pence. Her golden hair pinned back and wearing a pink dress with matching pink apron. She smiled sweetly at her competitor with Simon by her side, wearing a blue smock and apron similar to his mother "Rosalie! So good to see you!"

Rosalie stomached whatever sweetness she had in her heart "Hello Sally... you're looking well."

"Likewise. You look well rested for the competition!" Sally said "Can't wait for the first event! Is your assistant chef ready to help you?"

"Yes she is." Rosalie laid a hand on Victoria's shoulder to proudly display her. Simon scoffed and looked over at his mother "Mother, I am going to prepare..." he took Victoria's hand and kissed it "May the best mouse win."

Victoria whispered "I plan to." She said so quietly only the young man could hear, she slowly smiled and made Simon fearfully back away from her. Sally looked around, a bit contrived like she expected the disappearance of Rosalie's husband "Oh dear! Where is your wonderful spouse? I can't seem to find him?"

"He's running late-"

"He's right here!" Ratigan shouted "Fidget get a move on!" Behind him, Fidget was lugging a large crate on a small red wagon. Fidget huffed loudly "On my way boss!"

Ratigan smiled and bowed to the young women "Ladies, tis a pleasure... I must be on my highest level of concentration today!" Rosalie took a sigh of relief and whispered "Where have you been?!"

"I'll explain my dear, not to worry." He smiled mischievously as Sally tilted her head "It is perfectly understandable Mr. Carter... Good day." She marched to her own table as Rosalie smiled brightly "Well, I must admit, you saved my life getting me away from her."

"That is only a small sum you can thank me for." He smiled and took her hand "Now, Now, let's get you ready." He pushed her ahead and started to rub her shoulders "Relax and be focused... I know you can do this." She lifted a small part of the crate as he used his tail to push her hand away "Tut, Tut! No peeking until the event starts!"

Like a sign, Mr. Mayzer stepped up to the podium "Alright everyone! The first event will start now! Sally and Rosalie both have fourteen frosting bags to fill in a matter of fourteen minutes. Each bag must be a different color and have the same amount in each bag." He giggled cheerfully "The first mouse to fill all their bags wins!" he looked to a large gong sitting on the right of the stage "Ready!" he lifted the large stick "GO!"

Rosalie panicked "OH no… what do I do? I don't know what to do!" she began to walk around her station "Victoria get the food coloring!"

Ratigan smiled and pulled the cover off the crate "Time to try my new invention!" he revealed a large cement mixer, with a detachment that held four different buckets of food coloring. It was a rainbow of color that began to spin gently and making a slow churning sound "Ta-Da!" He crossed his arms "The newest invention in cooking technology!"

"What in the world is it James?"

He laughed "A frosting mixer! It combines over a hundred color combinations in the matter of minutes!" He smiled proudly "No muss no fuss. You place the frosting through the mixer and pull each lever of the machine of what color you want."

Victoria tilted her head "Isn't that cheating?"

Rosalie proudly looked at the machine, then back at Sally who dismissed her as she began to fill her bags "Well, we need assistance, and it doesn't say anything about using your own appliances." She looked at the girls "Victoria, Charlie! Get the powdered sugar!" they hurriedly pulled the bags from the tables and started to pour into a large vat. Rosalie cheered happily and held her husband's hands "James, You've done it! You're a genius!" She kissed his cheek lovingly, making him blush. He then squeezed her hand "I must warn you Rosalie, you can only pull three levers at a time... I have to admit that this isn't the safest machine to bring to a cooking competition... the levers and the dye is especially fragile. One more level pulled and well…"

Fidget cringed "Boom."

Rosalie's eyes widened in fear "Boom?" she repeated as Ratigan nodded. Rosalie nodded with him in return "Got it... Only three." She nodded and started to pour milk into the vat with the girls "We got this girls! Keep going!"

Charlie coughed over the clouds of powder hitting the bowl "Wow... this is intense!"

* * *

Simon looked over at Sally as she hurriedly mixed the dye into the white pure frosting "Mother... they have a machine with them!" he gasped "They have five bags already done!" he mixed the frostings with her "One bag ahead!"

Sally huffed, tossing a piece of blonde hair behind her "This isn't fair! We must win!" She looked at Simon "Don't let them win Simon! Do whatever it takes!" Simon smiled slightly "With pleasure mother!" he slinked over to the machine on the other side of the auditorium. Mr. Mayzer smiled brightly "This is ripping! Rosalie is ahead by two whole bags! Sally Pence is hot on the trail!" the crowd cheered loudly as the completion became more and more fierce. Victoria jumped with glee as the frosting poured into the piping bag, a rich blue color "I think we have a chance!"

Charlie giggled "Are you kidding!? We're ahead! Pull a different lever!" she saw Victoria reaching for another lever, but stopped her "Make sure you pull three! Don't pull four!" Victoria gasped "Oh no, that would have been a disaster!"

Simon snuck behind the machine and quickly pulled the lever to the yellow dye. He pulled the lever too hard, forcing the metal pole off the machine. He threw the lever under the table, snickered and hurried over to his own table. Sally filled another bag and whispered "Did you take care of it?"

"Consider it done mother!" Simon's cream fur fluffed up brightly as he watched the other side of the auditorium.

Rosalie grinned "We're almost done! Four more bags!" The machine began to rumble around "What's wrong?"

Charlie looked over the machine and attempted to pull the broken piece of the lever to the dye "Oh no… a lever broke off! It's about to go!"

Ratigan walked over to the machine and watched the cement mixer spurt and turn faster and faster, the dyes began to spill all over the clean floor and everyone slowly backed away. Sally smiled and casually filled the frosting bags and neatly stacked them on her table. Rosalie stood near the machine, wanting to fix it quickly. She attempted to touch the machine, only to have it shake and spin faster "We're almost done!"

Ratigan grabbed her around the waist and quickly took her to the floor, along with Charlie and Victoria by his side "Hit the deck!"

The machine exploded in a large "KABOOM!" Frosting of all colors spurted and splatted around the auditorium, almost every guest was spattered with different colored frosting, making a slippery and thick sugary mess all over. Even, little Ellie was covered in little splotches of blue and red frosting, but cheerfully licking it off her fur.

Mr. Mayzer wiped the thick mess off his glasses "What in the world!? What a mess! It will take hours to clean this up!" he looked around, and at Sally Pence's table, that had the neatly stacked bags of frosting set on the now clean table. She rose from her hiding spot and gasped "Oh dear, how we will declare a winner?" she leaned gently on the table, almost modeling her bags of frosting not subtlety at all. Mr. Mayzer looked over at the machine "What in the world is this machine?"

Rosalie defended her husband, she rose off the floor and dusted the powdered sugar off her hands "I'm sorry Mr. Mayzer... it was my husband's wonderful invention that broke unfortunately." Charlie looked over at Victoria "Did you pull another lever?" she whispered. Victoria shook her head fearfully "I swear I didn't... I know I pulled three." She looked over at the machine, which was burnt and spurting frosting slowly from the spout like slime. Victoria thought to herself "I swear I did... I pulled three... not four."

Mr. Mayzer sighed slowly "Well... by default…. And by upsetting default I am going to have to let the win go to Mrs. Sally Pence."

The blonde mouse smiled happily "Thank you everyone! I am so honored-"

"Yes, Yes, The next event will take place in two days! It is the gingerbread competition..." he looked over at Rosalie "And please... no more inventions Mr. and Mrs. Carter." He saw the two nod "Good day everyone." He sighed and grumbled under his breath "Frosting Machine… bah..." he laid his hands in the air "What will they think of next?!"

Sally walked up to Rosalie, noticing her opponents attire which was covered in frosting. Sally was clean as a whistle and had pride in her appearance "What a good first event my dear sweet Rosalie." She giggled happily "But you had some trouble didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Rosalie said, combing a hand through her short hair "It was a bit of a mix up with my husband's ingenious invention." She smiled proudly "I am very proud of our team... our family I should say."

"As you should be!" Sally said "You're team is very cute... and I always love a team that enjoys the participation."

Rosalie stifled a laugh "We have as good a chance of winning as you do." Ratigan and the others heard her becoming defensive, and quickly ran to her side.

"Of course you do! And it's very nice of you to think that... but let's be honest... you're new to this and I am more experienced... I wouldn't be surprised if you lasted after today's event. No one has competed against me because I am far too intimidating. And because of your kind nature, it's natural to see that you would give up." Sally said the speech with a smile. Rosalie stepped closer to her, her eyes filled with rage "You want to back off that attitude Miss?"

"Hey, I'm only thinking of your best interest Rosalie, and the interest of your children."

Rosalie rolled up her sleeves "I wouldn't be surprised if we were able to beat you this time around."

Sally twirled her hair in her paws "You sound very confident."

"I am." Rosalie said. Sally then shrugged her shoulders "Well, with that confidence, would you like to make a little wager?" Rosalie nodded gently "Sure. If I win the entire competition." She said quickly, not even thinking about her words "If I win, then I get a spot on the entire school committee, getting to plan every event for the entire school year-"

"That is the prize that you get _if_ you win regardless-"

"I get YOUR spot on the committee." She said. Sally's eyes nearly fell out of her head "M-my spot? You want my spot on the school board"

"Yes... which means you have no say in the planning of this school's events…AND my children will get first dibs on whatever parts they want for every recital, play, and concert."

Sally rubbed her chin inquisitively and sighed "And with those terms that you do win, what do I get if I win?"

"I won't interfere ever again..." Rosalie took a sigh to herself "And… my children will not get to perform in any concert for an entire school year."

"What?! Aunt Rosalie?!" Victoria said in shock. Charlie jumped in the air "YES! No more mediocre performances!"

Sally rose an eye brow "Hmm... sounds very tempting." She smiled proudly "And you have to promise not to enter any school wide competition ever again..."

Rosalie stubbornly took her hand and shook it quickly "Deal. See you in two days Sally."

Sally marched away "Fine." She took to her table and gently packed up her neat items "Ta-Ta Rosalie!"

Rosalie crossed her arms, then suddenly gasped as she realized what had been done "What did I just do…" She gasped for air as Ratigan touched her shoulder. Charlie and Victoria stood by her side. Victoria then worriedly looked up at her "Well, at least we know what to fight for…" Rosalie quickly bent down to her level and shook her head in disappointment "Tori I am so sorry.. I will have a talk with her and we'll negotiate the deal-"

"No." the white mouse said "I want you to do this." She proudly stood "I'm in for the long run.. and If we go down in flames or like that frosting machine." She looked over at the broken smoking mess "I want to do it with my family."

"I guarantee we will win my dear." Ratigan said. Rosalie looked up at her husband "Just help me James.. I love you but I don't want to get in any more trouble.." Victoria nodded "I'm having so much fun Aunt Rosalie! I'm gonna head home and get started on our gingerbread recipe!" she ran off outside of the school as Rosalie stood up "This is a disaster.."

Ratigan took her arm and wrapped it around his "Come, Come, you're not in any danger dear, it's just a baking competition."

"It's more than that now.. I can't let the kids down."

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW! CHRISTMAS IS IN ONLY 6 DAYS! YAYYY! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ratigan turned in his covers, and stroked his hand where Rosalie usually sleeps. He opened one eye and then worriedly opened both. Rosalie's imprint was left on the bed, still warm. He looked up and saw a small light emerging from downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and huffed "Rosalie… It's two o'clock in the morning…" Ratigan stumbled in his white and blue pajamas, walking down the ivory staircase to the kitchen. He opened the door wider and his eyes widened at the sight.

Rosalie was stirring two different bowls and preparing cookies out of the oven. The entire kitchen smelled of deserts, and not the good kind either. She huffed to herself, her white smock was covered in batter. Rosalie hurried to the oven and looked at the cookies, she growled "Are you kidding me?" she slammed the oven shut and didn't even acknowledge the man staring at her. Rosalie continued to stir, and almost dropped a carton of eggs. She lifted a small egg, ready to crack it when Ratigan said "Rosalie?"

"Gah!" she dropped the egg on the floor and looked up "James! You scared me!"

"Likewise." He quipped "What are you doing… dear?" he said sweetly. Rosalie wiped her paws on her head and tried to clean as much as she could, she quickly noticed that she had wiped flour on the side of her head. She blew a piece of short hair out of her face and started to speak, on the verge of tears "I'm just really trying to finish this gingerbread recipe… but it's too hard… I don't know whether to sift the flour or the sugar.. I don't know when to mix my wet ingredients or my dry ingredients." She sat on the floor, her pants beginning to be stained by all the fallen ingredients on the floor. She started to cry, almost like a child beginning to start a temper tantrum "It isn't fair.. why couldn't I be good at baking? I'm good at singing, and playing piano… but what good is that gonna get me?!"

Ratigan rubbed his temples and looked across from him. He grabbed a large bottle of champagne and two small glasses. He took Rosalie's arm with his free hand "Come Rosalie."

"James… what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of this kitchen!"

"I have to watch the cookies!" she whispered loudly. Ratigan let her go and turned off the oven "Not any more you have to." He then went back to her side and sat her down in the living room couch. Rosalie crossed her arms stubbornly "I'm hopeless. What have I done? I practically ruined their childhood!"

"Hush." He said as he poured a drink of champagne in a glass "Have a drink." He sat next to her "Rosalie, you need to relax."

"I thought this whole thing would be a way to relax… it's been three months, we're adjusting and I understand.." she sipped from the glass "This whole thing.. the contest, the protection program… and that Sally Pence thing… it's all…" she huffed "Messed up…" she looked into her glass, watching the bubbles form at the top of the champagne. Ratigan shook his head "I have to agree… It's been quite a culture shock here I must admit."

"It's a culture shock for me to… and I've lived here longer." She huffed "I wish we were back in London… where in a way, things were easier, we didn't have to worry about anything." He looked at Rosalie, who brought her knees to her chest on the couch. She stretched her arms over her knees "Why did I even agree to do this.."

The rat smiled and looked over at a small picture frame with little pictures of all the kids together. It was obvious is was a candid photo. P.J was smiling as Victoria was fixing Charlie's dress, who was holding Ellie. Alex stood on the side, his arms crossed softly across his torso. Ratigan took the frame and handed it to Rosalie "Because of them…" Rosalie took the frame and saw the picture, she brought a hand to her heart. Ratigan continued "You are doing this because of them, and things may be hard right now… so you made a mistake that might cost Victoria and Charlie's social life."

"Thankyou James." She said annoyingly. Ratigan chuckled and lifted her chin up "But what you seem to forget is that they believe in you and so do I. And as a wise woman once told me…" He grabbed her hand "And this woman is very, very wise… she told me that through all the differences, that is what makes our love strong. Your never alone my dear, I'm here and so are the children.. I promise you." She put the glass down and hugged him tightly. They sat together in silence, as Rosalie rested her head on his chest "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" he said innocently.

Rosalie sat up "You know exactly what to say at the right time." She smiled up at him and patted him on the arm "Well, I have to go clean the kitchen now."

He moped, laying on the sofa and taking up the space. He leaned his head on her lap "Do you have to?"

"Yes." She giggled and kissed him on the nose "Now get up!" she laughed again.

He moped again "Excuse me miss? Can't you stay a little while longer?" he folded his arms. Rosalie playfully set a hand on her face "Oh dear, what time is it? My father will be upset if he knows what time it is?"

He sat up and walked torwards her, pulling her closer into a kiss. Rosalie pulled away and winked at him:

" _I really can't stay.."_

Ratigan pleaded with her _"Baby, it's cold outside!"_

She headed to the kitchen, done for the night " _I've got to go way!"_

" _Baby, it's cold outside!"_ he said again, this time wrapping his long tail around her waist and pulling her to him again. She unwrapped herself and laughed slightly.

She then started cleaning the cups _"The evening has been.."_

" _I've been hopin' that you'd drop in"_ he added as Rosalie finished _"So very nice.."_ he then grabbed her hands and gasped _"I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice."_

They soon started to overlap each other, Rosalie quickly attempting to clean up while Ratigan moved around her and took all her cleaning supplies, setting them down.

" _My mother will start to worry (Hey beautiful, what's your hurry)_

 _And father will be pacing the floor (Listen to that fireplace roar)_

 _So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)"_ Ratigan grabbed her hands and sat her down. Rosalie decided to give in and took a glass of champagne, sipping from it softly.

" _Well, maybe just a half a drink more (Put some music on while I pour)"_

Rosalie joked and he grabbed her hands, bringing her into a waltz. Rosalie sighed and brought her head on his chest.

" _The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there)_

 _Say, what's in this drink (No cabs to be had out there)_

 _I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)_

 _To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)"_

She felt him dip her and sighed, knowing that just the two of them together was paradise. She shook her head and attempted to pull away again, she headed into the kitchen finally and started to clean. She started to scrub the cookie sheets while he distracted her again. This time, Ratigan placed his hands behind her waist and massaged her shoulders, making Rosalie sigh again. She quickly snapped out of it.

"I oughtta say no, no, no sir (You mind if I move in closer)

At least I'm gonna say that I tried (And what's the sense in hurting my pride)" He bowed to her gently as she curtsied in front of him. She joked and took some of the sink water, tossing some and sprinkling his blue and white pajamas he was wearing.

" _I really cant stay (Oh baby, don't hold out)"_

He turned her around

" _Oh, but it's cold outside!"_

" _I simply must go (It's cold outside)"_

" _The answer is no (Baby, it's cold outside)"_

Rosalie shook her head and kept cleaning. She had a large tray of dishes that Ratigan snatched out of her hands. Rosalie attempted to grab them back but Ratigan was persistent, pulling her into dancing or even just joking with him.

" _The welcome has been (So lucky that you dropped in)_

" _So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)"_

She made it into the living room again, being stubborn and not giving him an inch.

" _My sister will be suspicious (Your lips look delicious)"_

He reached in to kiss her but she moved just in time for him to fall over on the ground. She giggled and chased her around the living room. He couldn't help himself as Rosalie stuck a raspberry at him and made him chase her around.

" _My brother will be there at the door (I ain't worried about you brother)_

" _My maiden aunts mind is vicious (gosh your lips are delicious)"_

" _Well maybe just a cigarette more (never such a blizzard before)"_

Rosalie sat down across from the roaring fireplace. She looked away from him and crossed her arms stubbornly. Ratigan sat next to her, looking at her innocently. Rosalie scooted further and he simply went closer to her. Ratigan took her by the shoulders and lectured her as Rosalie listed her excuses, all in good fun of course:

" _I've got to get home (Baby, you'll freeze out there)"_

" _Say, lend me a coat (It's up to your knees out there)"_

Rosalie looked out the window, where outside it began to snow lightly. She touched the cold icy window, then began to touch Ratigan's hands, who shivered against her cold paw.

" _You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)"_

She playfully slapped him on the chest.

" _Oh, but don't you see (How can you do this thing to me)"_

He held a hand to his heart, and attempted to follow her around the living room as she cleaned. She gave in finally and started to tease him. She stroked his face, making him sigh to himself. It made him even more excited to just embrace her. Rosalie laughed and took her hand, grabbing his hand and spinning herself into his arms.

" _There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Well, think of my lifelong sorrow)_

 _At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)_

 _I really cant stay (Get over that hold out)"_

Rosalie then took his hands and started to pull him towards the stairs. He smiled wide as he picked her up bridal style in his arms and carried her up the ivory staircase to their room.

Rosalie and him sang together _"Oh, but baby its cold! Baby it's cold outside!"_

* * *

 ** _REVIEW AND FOLLOW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Rosalie woke up, meeting two wide brown eyes. Charlie whispered "Mom… are you up yet?"

Rosalie giggled and whispered, hearing Ratigan snore on the other side "I am now. But I don't think your father is ready to wake up." She scooted over the bed and Charlie quickly climbed up "Oh good." She whispered and pulled a long white tube from the bottom of the tall bed. She pulled out the tube to reveal a long piece of paper. Rosalie gasped "What is this Charlie?"

Charlie giggled and whispered as quiet as she could "its plans for the gingerbread house! See?"

Rosalie nodded and Charlie continued "I think it's a real winner here mum..." she pointed "See? I can do the glass sugar on the windows and Victoria can mix the frostings and do the piping on the roof!" Rosalie looked at the design and shook her head "This is amazing! How did you-"

Charlie crossed her arms "Daddy helped me a little… and Victoria and I stayed up an hour past our curfew to draw it!" she yawned, rubbing her eyes "So, what do you think? Are we going to do it?"

Rosalie nodded and folded up the paper "Not without your help I'm not." Charlie jumped off the bed and followed her mom to the kitchen "You're going to let us help you?"

"Of course I am!" she touched her gently on the nose "I wouldn't want any other help!" she roamed around the kitchen and touched the cold countertops, drumming her fingers in thought "Now, we need to get all the ingredients for today… we have no time to waste! Let's start with…."

* * *

Sally Pence moved swiftly to her table, organizing all her special tools that matched her red and white stripped dress. She smiled slyly and looked over at her son "Simon… I have a proposition for you." She moved so she was leaning on the counter. Simon smiled pleasantly "Yes mother?"

"We are ahead in the competition as you know… Would you like to stay that way darling?" She saw her son nod "Good boy! Now each competitor gets their own assistance from their children and…" she giggled "I was thinking do be ahead of course... and you and Victoria Carter are in the same classes... I was thinking..." she said again.

"Go on mother." Simon said simply, begging for the answer.

"I was thinking that you could distract Miss Victoria from the competition.." she explained "It would be easier on my behalf that Rosalie was to only have minimal help rather than two children running amuck." She looked across the table at Rosalie and her family, setting up for the next event "Besides… it's not fair for her to have the advantage of two children rather than one perfect one." She glanced over at Simon and smiled gently "Simon, what is the matter?"

"What do you mean by distract?"

Sally smiled, her red lips compensating for the secret she was hiding. She took a sigh "You know… just distract her." She said again. Simon clicked it all together and grimaced "Oh no! You mean charm that skinny little brat? Distract her?" he gagged "Oh no! EW No way!"

Sally grabbed Simon's arm and her eyes narrowed. Simon gasped under his mother's tight grip and almost feral manner "I am not losing my position on the school board for some frumpy housewife and her disastrous excuse of children!" she let him go and fixed the bun on top of her head "Now, All I need you to do is distract her… I'm not asking you to fall for her or even have to like her... just keep her away from doing anything that helps Mrs. Carter."

Simon grumbled under his breath "Fine… I'll do it..."

Sally clapped her hands quickly "Good!" he then grabbed her son and turned him around, fixing his suit and cravat tied around his neck "Now you go over there and talk to young Victoria..."

"What about the competition?"

"Leave that to me! I have everything under control…" she set out her ingredients as she watched Simon walk across the auditorium to Rosalie's table. Simon pulled his best smile out "Hello Mrs. Carter..."

Rosalie turned, suddenly questioning the little boys appearance before her "Hello, Simon?" she stifled a laugh "Can we help you?" she asked gently. Charlie's head peered over the table, she held a rolling pin in her hand "Yeah, what do you want Pence?"

Simon held his own and took a large breath "I was wondering if I could speak with Victoria for a second?" Rosalie's eyes widened "Victoria?" she turned behind her at a large box filled with supplies. Victoria appeared from behind the box and quirked a brow "Simon?"

"Hey Vicky-"he corrected himself "Victoria..." he smiled at her as the awkward silence grew more and more. Victoria stood and then looked over at Rosalie, jerking her head so they could give them some room. Rosalie got the idea and maneuvered herself between them "Oh no… I forgot my measuring cups, I'll be right back."

Charlie glared at Simon "Bye Mom."

Rosalie touched Charlie's shoulder and led her along "I need some help Charlie..." Charlie zoomed around her mother and peered into Simon's eyes "I'm watching you. If you do anything to hurt this little princess..." she grabbed Victoria's face, squeezing her cheeks "This little bundle of joy here… You do anything to ruin that and I'll hang you by your underwear on the flagpole. Got it?" her voice deepened as Rosalie called behind her "Charlie!"

She sweetly called back "Coming Mother!" she then pointed to her eyes and back at him "Watching you… Daggers..." she slowly walked to Rosalie as she called again "CHARLIE!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Charlie shook her head and followed her out.

Both of them stayed silent, Victoria looking down at her dress and occasionally glancing up. She finally broke the awkward silence "What do you want?" she said simply. Simon smiled at her innocently "Nothing!" he said quickly, then looked at her "Well, not just nothing… something.." he started to ramble "Obviously if I wanted nothing I'd not just walk over here without wanting something and by wanting something that is why I'd be here… to want something." He noticed her simply observing him and he combed a hand through his hair "Weird..."

Victoria stomped her foot down "What do you want Simon?" she looked behind her "I am very busy with this..." she turned to walk away "So if you don't mind I am going to-"

He burst out, desperate to keep her put. "Do you want to hang out?"

She slowly turned "Want to what?"

Simon took a breath, and nodded "You know? Hang out? Um… talk? Get to know each other?" he clasped his hands together "You know? I can teach you how to dance if you'd like to?"

"I thought you've had enough tormenting me in class to get to know I can't stand you and you can't stand me." She blew a tuft of her white hair out of her face. Simon shook his head "Look, I know we obviously feel indifferent toward each other-"

Victoria crossed her arms carefully across her chest "Bit of an understatement."

Simon's lip twitched and he strategically brought out his hand in the way of peace. Victoria's mouth went agape and she watched as he continued to smile his charming smile. Every girl in the school would have swooned at the sight of him smiling, but to Victoria it seemed like a dirty trick. Simon Pence laid his hand out gently "Victoria, I'm not tricking you... I just want to start a new." He laughed "It is the holidays isn't it? Charity and good will toward men? In this case... a charming mouse like you?" Simon saw her cringe "Alright, fine…it's okay... I understand." He pulled back his hand and started off. Victoria cringed to herself and stopped him "Simon come back."

Simon turned "Yes?"

"If we are going to let bygones be bygones... We do this right." She took her hand and spit in it, motioning for him to shake her hand. Simon was ready to spit in her hand when Victoria rolled her eyes "Your OWN hand…" he spit in his hand and shook it "This is a disgusting custom." He gagged as Victoria pleasantly smiled at him "Me and Charlie's version of a blood pact... minus the gore."

Simon wiped his hand clean on his pants "Well… perhaps we may get to know each other after today's event?"

"Meet me at my house… down the road, past the abandoned dance hall." She moved back to her table and Simon breathed to himself "This is proving harder than I thought."

* * *

Mr. Mayzer stood on the podium as he was the day before and adjusted his glasses on his nose. His silver tail swished with delight as he faced the growing crowd "My, My, My word! It seems our crowd has grown since our last event! Welcome everyone to the Cookie Cutter competition!" the crowd cheered happily "Now if everyone could point their attention to the two tables in the middle of the room." He gestured his paw to the two competitors in the middle "With only one more event to go, our two wonderful competitors must compete in the Gingerbread House event!" he heard the crowd applaud and he continued "Both teams will have two hours to build their own gingerbread creation measuring exactly five feet high and completely edible, every last ." The crowd gasped as Rosalie uneasily hid her fear with a smile. Mr. Mayzer smiled brightly "With curtesy of Tellman's bakery we have over one hundred pounds of candy and gingerbread that both competitors may use for their masterpiece… and the winning house will be displayed in Tellman's bakery!" and with that, everyone applauded again. "Mrs. Carter and Mrs. Pence, are you ready?"

Sally said happily "Ready!"

"Set…" Mr. Mayzer brought out a stopwatch from his brown jacket and then took a deep breath in "GO!"

Rosalie brought out the blueprints Charlie provided and took a breath "Alright we have only one shot at this... are we ready Charlie?" Charlie didn't answer and she turned around "Charlie?" she saw Charlie eating out of the candy bins of candy canes, gumdrops, and licorice "CHARLIE!"

Charlie turned and gulped, she wiped her mouth and giggled "Hee... Hee… sorry."

"Let's get the walls up..." she grabbed one large piece of gingerbread, the same piece being held by Sally Pence. Rosalie grabbed it towards her and Sally grabbed it back. Rosalie growled "I saw it first... Drop it..."

Sally sent a smile to her and grumbled under her breath "I needed it first."

Rosalie pulled it towards her body "I touched it-"she grabbed it too hard and split it in half. Sally let it go and handed the remaining part to her "All yours." Rosalie whimpered and took the pieces back to her table. Charlie saw the broken pieces of cookie and sighed "Do we give up?"

Rosalie brought a hand to her chin "Ha Ha… very funny." And her eyes then widened "Charlie, remember when we first moved into the house?" she moved to the table, grabbing a bag of unknown mixture and a bowl. She tapped her chin and then turned swiftly to grab a mixing spoon. She started to mix the new frosting quickly, pouring two bags of powdered sugar into the bowls. Charlie nodded "Well, yeah?"

"Remember that wall that you and I spackled when it almost split in half?"

Charlie laughed to herself "HA... yeah, Dad threw that hammer and opened a hole in the wall… This is all very interesting but what does all of this have to do with-"she then gasped and smiled deviously "OH! I get it!"

Rosalie smiled wide and handed Charlie a bowl "Start mixing the 'spackle'!" she then looked around "Where is Victoria?" Rosalie asked. Charlie's brown eyes wandered as she pinned Victoria staring across the table at Simon, observing him as he helped his mother. Occasionally he would look over and smile at her, the charming smile that at one time wouldn't make her swoon... but now it caused a dark blush to appear on her cheeks. Charlie nudged her "Victoria!"

"Huh?!" she snapped out of her trance "What! Who is it? Is something wrong?"

Charlie scoffed "Get your big goo goo eyes off of your boyfriend and get your head in the game! Get mixing!"

"Mixing…" she drowsily looked over at the table with the unattended mix "Right! Oh my gosh!" she mixed at a fast pace. Rosalie lifted the two pieces of broken cookies and held them up. She handed a silver spatula to Charlie "Charlie we have one shot of doing this before the wall goes down... I want you to slap on some frosting between these broken pieces. Charlie gulped and took the item "Well, Well, no pressure mother…" She slapped on the white mixture as Rosalie stepped on a stepladder to reach the required five feet. Rosalie slipped and took a breath "Whew... You done Charlie?!"

Charlie looked up at Rosalie "Almost…."

Victoria held the heavy bowl, a bead of sweat falling down her brow "Charlie we're kind of on a deadline!"

"I GOT IT!" Charlie yelled and continued her work. She placed more frosting through the crack, practically sealing it shut. Charlie once more, took another needed sigh to herself. She stepped down carefully as Rosalie grunted "Okay, we need to support it while the frosting dries. Victoria looked at her "I can help."

Rosalie smiled and touched her shoulder "You need to stay and watch this wall until it dries, can I depend on you to do that?" Victoria nodded happily "I can!" In an urge of temptation, she took a glance across from her to see Simon piping part of the roof in his candy confection, then stealing a glance at her. He took an opportunity, smirking at her and winking gently. Victoria's mouth went agape and she took down one hand to cover her visible blush. Rosalie shouted and ran to her side, right as the top part of the wall was crumbling "Victoria!" she held the wall back into place "You could have told me you couldn't hold the wall and I could of!"

"No- really Aunt Rosalie I just-"

Charlie touched her shoulder "Victoria, I need you to mix the sugar for the glass windows!" Victoria looked back and forth at both girls and gasped "Rosalie what about the wall?"

"I got it." She said simply. She tiptoed and held the remaining wall in place "Just go help Charlie with the decorations-"she glanced over at Charlie "CHARLIE!"

Charlie let go of the candy left in her mouth "What?!" she said in a mumbled voice. Rosalie huffed and continued to help the wall.

Victoria quickly took herself to the opposite table and noticed Charlie looking at her strongly. Victoria took the hot bowl of sugar and poured the clear mixture into the molds of what looked like windows. The white mouse opened her eyes wide "What are you staring at?"

"You've been acting strange… are you alright?" she tensed up, her fur starting to bristle "If that Simon said something or if he did something to you-"

She scoffed "Nonsense… Simon is actually being… nice to me." She said and started to blush again and attempted to shake it off to no avail "Besides... I'm a little older than you and I think I know how to handle boys." Charlie laughed to herself "Take it easy 'Vicky'." She said poisonously "You are only older than me by two years, if I'm not mistaken I was able to skip two grades so you telling me I'm not mature yet is.." she laughed happily "A very STUPID accusation."

"Just mix the sugar Charlie..." Victoria shook her head as Charlie continued to talk, despite Victoria's protest "I'm just looking out for you, I may be related to you by blood but this doesn't mean I have to look out for you… it's simply because I want to. You're practically my best friend Victoria."

Victoria sighed and looked down at Charlie, smiling up at her "Thanks Charlie. I'll be more careful..." she took another bowl of sugar and started to mix it quickly "Now let's win this."

Rosalie stepped down from the ladder to see that the wall had stayed in its original place. The crowd went wild as she stepped back and saw that the cookie had stood on its own, and even Ratigan cheered loudly for his wife "THAT'S MY WIFE!" he cheered "I TAUGHT HER THAT!" Rosalie shook her head and continued her work on their creation. Meanwhile, Simon peeked a glance at the table and chirped "Wow... they got the broken pieces up..."

Sally cringed at the sight, especially her son's reaction and growled "Simon, focus."

His head snapped back "Yes mother."

* * *

The time passed faster and faster. With the hands of the clock passing until Mr. Mayzer finally watched the large hand reach the final two seconds "AND TIME IS UP! UTENSILS DOWN!"

Rosalie threw the spatula down and wiped her brow. Victoria, Charlie, and herself were covered in sugar and candy and frosting coloring. Sally was completely clean and neat, her hair not in disarray, her makeup neatly painted on her face, with her creation covered in a large red blanket. Mr. Mayzer walked down from his podium to face the two tables in the middle of the room. The grey squirrel adjusted his glasses "Well! Now what a race this was, it is time to judge both masterpieces!" he looked to Sally Pence standing happily "Let's start with Mrs. Pence!"

"Certainly!" she said sweetly. Simon carefully pulled the carpet off the house to reveal a neat and prim looking gingerbread house with columns and frosting covered roofs. Sally heard the crowd gasp and explained her creation "This is our Riverton Bridge city hall!" everyone clapped, some a little disappointed as they clapped slower "We have our colonial buttresses, our traditional marble columns made of marzipan and licorice window panes! We also have coconut frosting and my famous working indoor chandelier!" she flipped a small switch and the inside of the mayor's office lit up brightly against the empty windows "It really doesn't measure up to my husband's lavish office, but it is traditional!" "Thank you! Thank you for your endless support!"

Mr. Mazer clapped "Very well done Mrs. Pence." He sighed and mumbled under his breath "As every year... Now, Mrs. Carter… I assume you are ready to blow us all away…"

Rosalie gulped "I hope so..." she then carefully took off her blanket and the crowd went absolutely silent. No one said a word as she uncovered her piece. Rosalie froze out of nerves as Ratigan urged her on "Rosalie? My dear? Go ahead!" he motioned with his hands "Rosalie?" he asked again. He looked to Richard, who stood next to him "What is wrong with her? She's stiff as a board!"

Richard rubbed his temples "Rosalie! Come on!" he looked to Ratigan "Case of stage fright… oh no... This has happened since she was a little one... Rosalie snap out of it!"

Charlie looked up at her mom and nudged her, then held her hand softly. The little white mouse spoke up "Behold! Buckingham Palace!"

Rosalie snapped out of her trance and saw that Charlie and Victoria was beside her. Rosalie smiled softly "We have created one of England's proudest landmarks..." she giggled nervously "Charlie and Victoria created all the stained glass windows out of melted sugar and dye... I created the structure of gingerbread and the green frosting for the wide lawns of the palace..." the crowd looked on "I used candy canes for the gates and the marshmallow guards.."

Ratigan nudged Richard in a romantic sigh "I remember climbing over those gates… brings me back."

"To when you almost overthrew the queen?" Richard asked as Ratigan nodded happily "All memories.."

"You and your hobbies.." Richard shook his head stubbornly.

Rosalie folded her hands, getting more excited as she moved around the palace, enjoying explaining every moment "Now, the flowers were molded out of chocolate and the best part, courtesy of my husband.." she saw Charlie hold two wires up and clipped them together "Charlie if you would please?"

The wires clicked and the entire palace shined brightly. Every window was dyed a different color and glowed gently. It was like a kaleidoscope of purple, yellow, red and green glowing against the walls of the auditorium. At that moment, the crowd exploded in an uproar of cheers. Sally's brows furrowed as she tightly grabbed a small gingerbread man and crushing his short life to pieces.

Mr. Mayzer held his clipboard and cheered with the crowd "Well, I can't argue with that! I am happy to announce that by an astounding response from the crowd, we have a winner! MRS. ROSALIE CARTER IS OUR GINGERBREAD CHAMPION!"

"Alright mom!" Charlie jumped happily. Victoria clapped "YES!"

Ratigan ran to Rosalie and picked her up in his arms, spinning her around "That's my girl!" Right as he set her down, Sally walked up to her "I may have underestimated you Rosalie... you have proven yourself quite competitive..."

"Only learned from the best." Rosalie said.

Mr. Mayzer's voice echoed through the auditorium "Now, the very last event will take place on the twenty fourth of December, next Wednesday!" he cleared his throat "We are giving both competitors time to prepare a special recipe competition!"

"What?" Rosalie's green eyes went wide.

Sally cheered "YES!"

"Indeed!" Mayzer cheered like Sally "They will prepare a special recipe and anonymously serve to a set of one judge... but not me... It will be served to non-other than Mr. Benjamin Alexander, pastry extraordinaire and confectionery of Mamma's finest Desserts and pastry company located in seven prestigious counties all over the Midwest.. Benjamin will taste and decide which desert is the best and the winner will be decided then and there... be sure to have your best recipes for this event, it must be original and not repeated by either competitor. Good luck ladies and see you all in two weeks!"

Rosalie stood frozen again as Ratigan tapped her shoulder "Rosalie what's wrong? We've won an event!"

She looked up at the podium, like stuck in a trance "I have no recipes."

* * *

 **review and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria walked down the trail with Simon walking beside her. He cringed a little, watching her easily walk down the dirt trail. He wore his white suede shoes, which were harder for him to maneuver and not get any dirt on them. Victoria turned to him "We're almost there." Ahead of him, she couldn't help but crack a smile happy that the young mouse was out of his element "Are you tired? We can schedule this another day."

He panted "No… It's alright Simon looked down the road and wiped sweat off his brow "Well.. you certainly live far enough.. Why is that?"

Victoria blew a piece of hair out of her face and quickly shook her head "No reason." She said quickly "We like the distance." She moved to a grassy area of the property and walked down to a small forest. They continued to walk until she sat down on a small rock. Ahead of her was a waterfall cascading down tall rocks. Beside it were many tall trees and a strong one with a long brown rope and knot attached. She breathed in the fresh air and looked up, noticing the sun peeking through the tall trees that seemed to reach higher than the mountains. She sat on one of the rocks beside the lake and patted next to her for Simon to sit "This is it."

"This isn't even your house." Simon panted again, his heartrate beginning to slow down "You said we were going to your home."

"I said we we're going _by_ my home... And this is it."

Simon rolled his eyes and wiped the seat she was offering. He cringed as he looked around the dirty forest "I must admit this is not one of the places I'm used to... if someone wanted to take me to a forest then it would probably be a painted set of one.." he wiped off his pants from any dirt. Victoria shook her head "Sorry it's not like your dressing room in a high class theatre."

Simon waved his hands up "No, No! It's nice.. Really nice."

Victoria shook her head "Simon, you don't have to lie." Simon then got himself comfortable on the rock he was sitting on "So.. How have you been?" he asked nicely. Victoria looked at him, as if he's been gone the entire time. Simon bit his lip nervously "Right. So where are you from?"

Victoria sighed to herself "London." She looked up at the clouds, wishing that she could rise up and fly back home. Simon nodded "That explains the accent." He said jokingly. Victoria stared out at the waterfall "Why are you here with me?"

"I just thought we should get to know each other.. outside of school and stuff."

"Why? You hate me!" Victoria said, her voice starting to raise. Simon sat up straight and started to firm up "Whoa, Whoa! I'm just looking out for you! Our parents are crazy aren't they? Wouldn't it be nice to talk to someone who is on the same boat as you? I'm just looking out for you… you would do the same for me?..." he gulped "Right?"

Victoria smirked, seeing his eager eyes look up at her. She stood up and dipped her feet in the water "You know.. I come here on my free time.. usually during dance class."

"Is that why you're never there in class?" he saw Victoria nod and cross her arms defiantly over her chest "I skip because of you."

He gestured to himself "Me?" he said it surprised at himself. He never ws the reason for anyone's shortcomings, he was just looking out for himself. Victoria sighed "You just make me feel like I'm not wanted.. Ever since I've come here I just don't feel wanted… we all don't feel wanted.. And with you, no offense at all but you absolutely drive me crazy."

"How so?" he indulged.

Victoria cringed "Do I even have to say it?.." she shook her head "But since we're on the same boat.. I'm assuming I drive you insane as well." Simon chuckled "Well… yes." He then brought his hands up "I just don't like people with so much potential to just give up. It slows me down.. it's kind of an ego

Victoria walked up to him and brought out her hand "Well, let's call it a truce. Shall we?" Simon raised an eyebrow and took the girls hand, a little uneasy. Victoria grinned slightly and shook it then let go slowly, starting to walk up the small hill where the waterfall started. Simon shouted "What are you doing?" the sound of the water was much too loud, so he had to raise his voice. Victoria grabbed the rope from the tree "Watch this!" she swung from the tree and yelled victoriously and let go as she dropped in the water. She rose up out of the water and spat out some water in her mouth. She wiped her eyes, while her body still floated on the clear water. She looked up at Simon "What? Come on in!"

"N-No thanks.. I can't my mother won't let me get dirty-"

"Oh come on! Listen to yourself for once!" she joked and threw up some water at him with her hand. Simon backed away in fear "Victoria, please don't! These pants are imported from Paris."

She pouted and moved to the edge of the water "Alright, well, since you're not coming in.." she laid out her hand for him to pull her out. Simon sighed and reached for her hand while Victoria forcefully grabbed is arm and pulled him into the water "I'll bring you in myself!" Simon gasped as the cold water hit him harshly. He rose up and shivered "Oh my mother is going to kill me!" he got out of the water and shook himself clean "Uh! I can't believe you did that." Victoria could not stop laughing, hiding her laughing through her hand. Simon growled "You think this is funny?"

"Of course it is!" she snorted "I didn't think you'd ever hit an all time low!"

Simon picked up a large piece of mud and threw it at her, hitting her in the face. Victoria spurted loudly and then rose up out of the water "You think you're graceful in the theatre! doing your silly choreographed pieces... Try this for size!" she ran into him and tackled him into the mud. They began to play in the mud and as the day went on, they started to laugh and play in the mud and make mud angles and even Simon took a turn off the cliff, jumping in the water. On this particular day, the weather was warm and pleasant. Which was particularly strange for a winter day, where the water was still cold but the air felt alright for them to swim in. Like they had no worries of school, the competition, the theatre, or even their parents. It was just two friends.

* * *

As soon as the sun began to hit the mountaintops.. Victoria and Simon began to walk back to her family home. They laughed the entire way, until they stopped right in front of the house, the lantern at the door, shining for family and friends "I can't believe you did that!"

Simon wheezed "I had the time of my life! HA! I didn't know someone could get so dirty!" he looked down at his clothes "Oh dear, I'm going to be in trouble..." he looked at Victoria's dress that was stained with mud and grass "And so are you…"

Victoria shook her head "Nah, come on in!" she opened the large wooden door and was welcomed to the smell of freshly baked cookies and warm food. Victoria yelled, seeing Simon jump back "I'm home!" Rosalie entered through the kitchen, dusting her hands off her apron "Tori! You're home?" she looked at the clock "Already?"

Victoria cleared her throat, moving her eyes to Simon who was looking around the house curiously. Rosalie nodded and immedietly grinned "Hello Simon! Good to see you again!"

Simon took Rosalie's hand and kissed it "It is a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Carter."

Rosalie took her hand away and patted him on the back "Oh nonsense, here you can call me Rosalie." She looked at their clothes and laughed "Have fun today?"

"We went by the clearing just past the house, it was really nice today!" She giggled "We kind of got into a little mess." Simon looked down in embarrassment, in where Rosalie knelt down and lifted his chin "Aw.. it's alright Simon, don't beat yourself up… I'm sure I can find some clothes that once belonged to Alex, Victoria's brother. And I'll get your clothes cleaned before you go home!"

Simon perked up "You would do that? Aren't we in a competition right now? Should you be allowed to help me? I am dirty and I could get in trouble.. isn't it an advantage for you?" his face was covered with dirt, looking like a poor diluted child. Rosalie laughed "We're not competing right now in my home… I'm not at all heartless." She led him up the stairs "Now come on, let's get yourself clean before you get in trouble with your mother."

* * *

After Simon was dressed and cleaned, He sat in the living room waiting for Victoria. Ratigan sat in his chair across the fire, reading his newspaper, when in reality he was watching him, observing the little tan mouse. He cleared his throat "You are in my niece's classes?" he placed his newspaper down and saw Simon nod "Y-Yes sir."

"And you two _get along_?" he asked, almost interrogating him like a convict or thug. Simon nodded again, sitting uncomfortably in the large shirt and pants he wore. He sat in the chair, uncomfortable and starting to fidget. He nodded "I think so.. we do have classes together."

"Hm." He said. He asked another question "Do you enjoy my neice's company?"

Simon nodded "Oh yes.. she is very nice."

"Just nice?" he asked.

The little brown mouse gulped "NO! Oh yes.. but NO!" he became confused "She's nice and caring and.." he noticed the blank and fearful stare of the large rat across from him "She's helpful and.. Stuff."

Ratigan put the newspaper down "Now I will be honest with you Mr. Pence. I do not like you,. And most importantly what you have done to torment my niece." His lip tightened "Now I am positive that she only speaks _some_ of the harsh things that you have done to her because of her incredibly kind heart. I love my niece dearly. She is kind, smart, and very strong, thanks to her parents, myself, and her Aunt Rosalie.. more than the _stuff_ you mention. She is my flesh and blood that I've taken care of and learned from since the day she came into my life. She is family. And if I hear that anyone has disrespected her in anyway, I will make swift punishment.. no matter what social standing or even age for example.." he hinted. His voice became lower "Am I understood?"

Simon fearfully nodded, shaking in his seat "Y-Yes sir. Whatever you say sir. Mmhm."

Rosalie appeared around the corner, sitting on the arm on Ratigan's chair as he happily wrapped an arm around her waist. Rosalie grinned "I hope you're getting along."

"Oh we're just having a chat my dear."

"You're not scaring him are you?" she joked and looked at Simon "Don't worry, when we first met, he scared me too." She laughed "Borderline threatening!" Rosalie said loudly, making the little mouse jump.

Ratigan smiled up at Rosalie "We were just having a talk, man to man… Aren't we Simon?" he said with a grin. Simon returned the smile "Mmm Hmm.." Rosalie sat up and kissed her husband on the cheek "Good.. now, your clothes will be ready in about ten minutes, then I'll have James walk you home!"

"NO!" Simon shouted, then recovered "Oh.. oh, I mean I'll walk… myself."

Rosalie was taken aback, looking over at Ratigan, who innocently smiled at her "Oh… okay."

Richard appeared around the corner quickly, holding a small green box in his paws. His green eyes were bright with excitement "Rosalie!" he said happily. Rosalie sat up "What is it? Dad you look like you've discovered some secret treasure-"

Richard placed a hand on her pink lips "Something like that! Now come on!" he grabbed Rosalie's arm "Now come on!" Ratigan stood dumbfounded as Richard snapped for him "You too James! We have private manners to discuss!" As Rosalie was dragged away she smiled kindly behind her "Oh! Simon! If you need anything! Have Victoria help you! I'm sure she'd-" she was pulled around the corner and appeared back quickly "Help you!" she was taken away.

Victoria appeared down the stairs and brushed a hand through her white fur on her head "So, I'm assuming my Uncle gave you the important 'she's my niece and I'll hurt you if you hurt her' talk?"

Simon's blue eyes sparkled "How did you know?!"

"I knew it was going to come along someday.. but with a boy that was courting me-" she said and immediately blushed at the thought. She then cleared her throat "Well.. you're clothes are almost done." She recovered

Simon smiled and stood up from his seat, holding up the large pants that he wore "I had a lot of fun today Victoria." Victoria stifled a laugh "I was hoping you were my brother's size… he's really taller than me and my P.J." she then patted Simon on the back "Well… You're welcome."

"I had fun too. You know it's nice here than at my home." Simon grinned. He continued "This contest means the world to my mother, besides looking after me… it's really all she has."

"Really?" Victoria said worriedly "My aunt is just doing this for us." She sat down on a red chair in a sitting room and sighed "I had no idea it was so special for your mother."

Simon sighed like her and hinted "Well, yes, it's important to my mom, and I'd do anything for her.. I'd just hate to see her so crushed, she couldn't take it to be honest."

Victoria fiddled with her paws "..I never thought of it that way..

"Yeah… I'd just hate to see her so hurt." He then nodded "Umm may I use your restroom?"

"Sure." Victoria said "Straight down the hall, make a right, then a left.."

"Thanks." He said with a smile, his perfectly straight teeth grinning at her, making her internally swoon. What was happening? Her cheeks began to blush darkly and she turned quickly "You're welcome."

She faced Charlie, who stood in the hallway between the kitchen and the sitting room. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.."

Victoria raised her eyebrows "What?"

"You little fool. It's got you right where you want you." Charlie said bitterly "By _it_ I mean him.. He's brainwashed you.. you little idiot!" she said as Victoria hushed her "Shh! He's not brainwashing me."

"Who are you going to listen to? Him or me?" she saw Victoria hesitate "Tori?"

Victoria waved her hands in the air and sat up in her chair "Maybe we shouldn't do the contest anymore.."

Charlie gasped "After all that mom has done?! Are you crazy? Mom and dad have been working their butts off for this! We've gone so far and you want to give up? What about the prize? What about the performances at school? You'd just give that all away?" she plummeted question after question as Victoria quickly spurted out "Maybe it doesn't matter anymore.." She said a little uneasy.

Charlie stood back and simply started at her "Doesn't matter? The cooking together as a family and the thrill of winning doesn't matter? Mom doesn't matter?..." she turned away and crossed her arms "What about me?" she said simply "I'm your best friend and I don't matter…" she turned back to Victoria, with tears starting to appear in her brown eyes "Do what you want." She ran up the stairs as Victoria stood, and wiped her eyes quickly from any tears.

* * *

Simon walked down the hallway, looking behind him to make sure that no one was looking. He hid behind one of the large doors and listened in, hearing the conversation behind the door. His tan ears perked up:

Rosalie held the recipe in her hands "I can't believe you found this!"

"Your mother held this for many, many, years.. she made me promise to keep this safe forever.. you're mother was skilled in everything, but cooking was her passion." He said with a smile, holding the box tenderly in his paws. He handed the box to Rosalie "Now.. this is yours.." Rosalie opened it as Richard folded his hands gently "The recipe that has been carried on from generation to generation.. and now it is yours.."

Rosalie took out the small yellow card, glowing against the light in the room like a piece of gold. Rosalie read the title "Vanilla peppermint truffles.." she held the card "What is it?"

"The Vanilla peppermint truffles is one of the most treasured recipes of your mother.. she created this recipe and was so loved that we had a special order made for one of my clients on my trade route: The Grand Maharaja Lomi from India." He said amazingly "It is a decadent vanilla truffle, with a hint of peppermint and a crisp AND soft sugar cookie on the bottom.. it is the most delicious thing in the world.. And a sure fire winner." He grabbed the lapels of his coat, standing proud "I was saving it for the best opportunity and this was it, and it was only perfectly made by one person…"

Rosalie shook her head "I can't do this.. I can barely get by in this competition-"

"Rosalie! Don't you see? This is perfect! You can do this! I wouldn't give it to you if I didn't think you were ready!" he looked at Ratigan "Tell her how perfect she is!"

Ratigan placed a hand over Rosalie's shoulder "Come Rosalie, you can do anything! I think if you can handle killer snakes-"

"Evil henchmen?" Richard said, appearing on the other side of Rosalie,

Ratigan said again "And myself even.. I think you can handle making a cookie." He lifted her chin "Your mother, although I never knew her, would have no doubts that you would do this recipe justice.. you should think the same."

Rosalie smiled and looked at both men in the room "Fine! I'll make the truffle!" they all cheered and Rosalie set the recipe back in the box near the door. Rosalie laughed and clapped her hands "Now let's win this!"

Richard clapped "That's my girl!" he said. Ratigan brought out a bottle "Let us celebrate with a glass of champagne!" he opened the bottle to a large shot, the bubbles shooting out of the bottle. Rosalie sipped from her glass and nodded "You know? I really think we can do this!"

"With this recipe how can we fail! It's perfect!" Ratigan said.

* * *

Rosalie, Richard and Ratigan returned to the sitting room, meeting Simon and Victoria there. Rosalie smiled, her face bright with happiness and confidence in her eyes, she handed Simon back his clothes "Oh! Simon! Do you want us to walk you home? It is getting late-"

Simon perked up "It's alright!" he turned to Victoria about to hug her. He heard Ratigan clear his throat and immediately grabbed her hand and shook it "It was wonderful coming here. Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Rosalie rested her arm on Ratigan's chest "You're welcome any time Simon.. it really was nice meeting you.. But we'll see you in two weeks, remember we're coming for ya!" she joked, secretly thrilled about the coming competition.

Simon nodded "I'll see you there!" he walked out of the house and walked down the steps. Victoria stopped him "Simon!" she ran down the white steps and stood in front of Simon. She quickly kissed his cheek and ran back into the house, yelling behind her "Goodnight!"

* * *

Simon stood dumbfounded and touched the place where the kiss was. His cheek felt hot with something strange happening inside of him, and his heart began to beat faster. He sighed to himself and took himself home, into the nice part of the neighborhood. He walked up the steps to their lavish house and walked in. Sally walked out of the kitchen, holding a mixing bowl in one arm, and a spoon in the other. "Simon, thank goodness you're back.. any news? What do our enemies have planned next?" she noticed the blank stare on his face "Darling? What is it?" she insisted "I hope you brought good news.."

Simon pulled the gold piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up "Yes, mother."

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie, Victoria, Ratigan and the others walked in the market place, that had been transformed into a bright new winter festival. There were rides, and carnival games and food carts far down the hidden street in the mouse's hideaway from the humans. There were bright lanterns and Christmas lights adorning every part. Ratigan sighed as he strolled the carriage holding Ellie "Well, this town certainly has a knack for the holidays don't they?" he said.

Rosalie scoffed "No kidding."

Charlie looked up at her mom, while holding P.J's hand, making sure he was not going to wander off "Are you excited for the last event Mom?" P.J nodded with his cousin.

"Yes." She said "I'll be happy once this contest is over and I win." She laughed. Ratigan chuckled with her and whispered in her ear "Without that recipe, who knows where we'd be." Rosalie smiled and looked at Victoria who was walking fast ahead "Tori? Are you looking for someone?" she said, knowing who she was searching for. Victoria shrugged her shoulders innocently "Well… I don't know? I was wondering if Simon was working.. you know? Just to check on him."

"Oh I know." Rosalie said happily. She then noticed a large crowd of people surrounding a small cart at the end of the street. Charlie scratched her head "What is happening up there?"

Rosalie touched her husbands shoulder "James, give me a lift!" he let go of the carriage and lifted her up without any effort. Rosalie's eyes narrowed "What the-" then widened in surprise. She gasped and tapped his shoulders, allowing him to set her down. She pulled herself away from his touch and pushed herself through the crowd. Ratigan quirked a brow "Rosalie? Rosalie where are you going?"

Charlie ran after her "Mom?!"

Fidget grinned "OH boy! There is gonna be a scrap!"

Bill secretly cheered "I've never seen Rosalie fight before!"

Ratigan pushed the two boys ahead, still holding the carriage "Make way. This is going to get ugly."

* * *

Rosalie huffed and puffed through the crowd, not even bothering to excuse herself. As soon as she made it to the front, she growled "What do you think you're doing?"

Sally waved "Rosalie!" she said cheerfully "I'm kind of busy selling my newest desert!" lo and behold was the cart that made Rosalie's blood boil. The cart had written on the front in bold red letters "Mrs. Pence's Vanilla truffles. On every plate were the perfect little truffles, stacked neatly and packed in small little boxes with a red bow. Rosalie shook her head "How did you get this recipe! It was a secret!"

"Oh! I hope you don't mind I took some artistic license.. I branded the product!"

"That was my mother's recipe! How did you get it!?" Rosalie demanded.

Sally touched her chin "Your mother's? well she certainly had good taste, but I took some liberty by editing a bit.. too much sugar." She watched Rosalie push through the needy crowd.

"Sally you always follow the rules! What happened to regulation and order? You LOVE rules!" Rosalie said. She huffed "You must stop selling these! It's my recipe!"

"Technically I've altered it.. so no it isn't." Sally said with a sweet smile.

Rosalie's eyes turned to fire "You can't do that! How did you even get a hold of it!"

"A woman never shares her secrets.. You should ask Mr. Mayzer about all of this!" Sally said.

Mr. Mayzer stood in the crowd, munching on the snacks, one by one each truffle passed his lips. His mouth was full with food "Rosalie? This is your recipe?" he gulped "It is quite amazing.."

"It's not my recipe it's my Mothers!" Rosalie tapped on his shoulder "Mr. Mayzer you have to do something, it is the recipe I was going to use for the competition!"

Sally walked up to Mr. Mayzer "Mr. Mayzer, I know how much you like my truffles and I just thought I'd give you a special order!" she handed him a bag. Sally wiped her brow "I really am busy!"

Mr Mayzer's big eyes widened, his glasses beginning to droop down his long mole nose "Well.. Mrs. Pence has used the recipe for the school's advantage-"

Sally nodded and cupped her hands "And all of the purchases made tonight will go to charity and donations for the school's new textbooks!" and the crowd went insane. Cheering and lifting their wallets in the air. Rosalie gasped "But what am I supposed to do?"

"Thank your mother for such a fantastic recipe!" The tan mouse quipped.

Rosalie jumped over Mr. Mayzer and tried to reach for Sally. Sally was speared in the nick of time, right as Ratigan grabbed Rosalie around the waist. Mr. Mayzer shook, while on the ground form the small tussle "Mr. Carter! Please restrain your wife!"

Rosalie growled "I'll show you to add more sugar! I'll shove it were the sun don't shine! I'll bake your blonde hair into a cake!" Ratigan tried his best to hold her. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulders so her legs began to kick frantically "James! Put me down! NOW!"

"I'd love to but it seems that I cannot right now." He struggled to hold her, his face becoming contorted by the force of Rosalie kicking him. Charlie yanked on his cape "Let her go Dad! Go mom! Go!" Sally quivered "Don't let her go! She's going to kill me!" the crowd began to murmur and chant on both sounds, both for Sally and Rosalie.

Mr. Mayzer's voice filled the air "EVERYONE QUIET!" and the sea of mice silenced. he fixed his glasses and the squirrel huffed "Now! Rosalie unless you are restrained, you may be released." Rosalie stopped kicking and patted Ratigan's shoulder "James… you can let me go." He slowly set her down and she adjusted her blue coat and dress underneath. Mr. Mayzer took a deep breath "Now, it seems that the said recipe was taken from Mrs. Carter and given to Miss Pence…" he brought out a small book "Luckily, I keep a copy of all schoolwide competitions and regulations in my pocket!" he cheerfully said. Charlie muttered under breath "What a shmuck…"

Rosalie patted her shoulder and whispered "He is but… don't say that… you can only say it once a year." She said, knowing it would happen again.

Mr. Mayzer flipped through his book and stopped his finger on one of the pages "Ah! Now, if there is a specific recipe that BOTH competitors have decided to bake step by step, the one that has claimed the recipe first and created it will be the one who has the chance to make the recipe and is able to create it for the competition…" he closed the book "Who was the one that created the recipe first?"

"I did Mr. Mayzer." Sally said with a smile.

Rosalie's green eyes widened in fear, her head shaking in disbelief "B-But it was my mother's recipe, passed down from two generations, surely I have to have some kind of-"

Mr. Mayzer stopped her "But, unfortunately Mrs. Pence had CREATED the recipe first.. so the vanilla truffle recipe will have to go to her."

"What?" Rosalie said, her voice becoming meek. She thought for a second, feeling Ratigan's shoulder on hers. Rosalie stood up straight and walked to Sally and Mr. Mayzer. Sally backed away fearfully, cowering behind the tall squirrel "Stay back! Don't hurt me! What are you doing?!"

Rosalie bit her lip "I'm giving you exactly what you deserve.." she turned to the crowd and stepped on the cart. She stood her ground on the first floor of the cart, and looked at Charlie and Victoria with a defeated gaze "I forfeit from the competition." The crowd gasped and whispered among each other. Rosalie marched down and flew through the crowd as they parted like the sea and watched her leave. Ratigan followed behind her "Rosalie! Come back!"

Mr. Mayzer nodded "Well.. in that case.. tomorrow at noon we will have our last event and Sally, you will receive your trophy and return to your spot on the board." He said remorsefully. He then walked out and away from the competition. Sally smiled and twirled her chestnut hair in her paw "Well.. I have more orders for all of you!" she said, seeing the crowd then nod and get back in line. The carnival commenced, with the awkwardness of the interaction still lingering in their minds. Simon emerged from the cart, guiltily looking at Victoria.

The little white mouse, looked up at him "You… lied to me… You never cared did you?"

Simon shook his head "At first.. but Victoria-"

"At first? You were told to sabotage us?"

"A little but you seemed to handle it very well!" he said, kind of happily. Simon shook his head "But that doesn't matter, because I've changed and I've decided that-"

"Did you steal from me? From my family?" Victoria said. Simon looked at his pocket, and pulled out the golden piece of paper from his pants. He handed it to her and Victoria grabbed it and tenderly held it. Sally walked to the cart "Simon! I need you to mix more sugar in the truffles!" she noticed Victoria, "Oh Vicky you can give that recipe back to your mother.. I already have it written down with my personal touches." She winked and walked into the cart. Victoria shook her head "After I welcomed you? After accepting you?" she said. She then brought up her hand, as if to slap him. He cringed hoping for the worst and felt nothing. He opened his wide blue eyes and saw Victoria well up with tears "How could I have been so stupid… Don't talk to me ever again." She quivered and ran off, to not embarrass herself with crying in front of him. Simon stood speechless as he watched her disappear in the crowd and the mice blocked his only way out. His eyes scanned the crowd from where he stood, losing the sight of his only true friend.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	9. Chapter 9

Ratigan knocked on the door of the bedroom, then adjusted his black tie. His navy blue suit was clean and pressed as he knocked again "Rosalie?" he heard nothing and entered the room. Rosalie was laying on the bod, the sheets covering her. On Ratigan's side of the bed, it was neat and clean and crisp, unlike the lump laying on the side. Ratigan quirked a brow and worriedly looked at her "Rosalie… it's nine o' clock… you never sleep in past seven… eight the latest." He heard her groan, defeated. He rolled his eyes "You know the contest is today? I and the children are going..."

"What is the point?" she said bitterly.

"It's Christmas eve Rosalie... you love Christmas... My dear you cannot lay around all day." He walked to the curtains and opened them wide, allowing the vision of the light snow and sun peering and making the room brighter. Rosalie covered her face with the blanket "Leave me alone." She said "I'm such a failure." She laid her hands over her covered head. Ratigan sat next to her on the bed, crinkling the satin mauve sheets "I don't think you are."

She grumbled under the blankets, and Ratigan leaned in to listen "You're just saying that because you're married to me." Ratigan took the blanket off her face and peered into her bright green eyes "You think you are a failure? Would a failure go through a contest for her children who mean the world to her? Would a failure work day in and day out?" Rosalie shook her head. Ratigan smiled "You have so much more worth than you think." He held her hand "You are passionate, uncommonly kind, and have more passion than any _failure_ would." Rosalie sat up and kissed him on the cheek "You always know what to say… and I hate you for it." She joked. Ratigan sat up "Well, are you going to come with us?"

"I guess... it would be the grown up thing to do to..."

Ratigan looked himself in the mirror "It is. And I'm proud of you for being mature."

She sat up off the bed and slipped on her little white slippers "Sally.. She could have never give that truffle justice like I could. " She scoffed and walked to her vanity, brushing her hair in vain "And she added too much sugar... she completely changed the recipe, what's the point of having the recipe if you're not going to follow it-"she stopped brushing and set her brush down. Her green eyes widened in shock. She sat up quickly "That's it." She ran to Ratigan and turned him around "Go to the contest and-"she shook her head "Never mind I'll do it... Hmm. Yes! That's a good idea!" she laughed wildly. Ratigan shook his head "Rosalie? My dear, what is it?"

She frantically turned around "What?!" she smiled "The recipe!"

"Yes."

Rosalie stomped up and down, starting to fuss "She added too much sugar!"

"A problem for any recipe I'm sure..." he looked himself in the mirror, looking at his stomach "A problem for me..." Rosalie walked up to him "You don't understand James!" she grabbed his hands "She didn't follow the recipe to a 'T'! She didn't follow the recipe... she added too much sugar!" she hinted and moved her arms, as if to pull the question out of him "Which means?"

His eyes went bright with understanding "It's still your recipe!"

"RIGHT!" Rosalie cheered. She felt Ratigan pick her up and twirl her around "You are so smart Rosalie!"

Rosalie kissed him on the cheek, released, and then gasped "Oh no, what time is it!" she looked at the clock "Hurry! We still have time!"

"What do I do? What about the children!" he said, rather frantically "I need to get the children the children!"

"Hurry!" Rosalie said.

* * *

Mr. Mayer stood on the top of the stage with Sally next to her. In his hands he held a bright medal shaped like a half-eaten cookie, hanging from a blue sash "It is my honor..." he said rather empty. The grey squirrel took a long sigh, Sally stood proudly waiting to receive the new medal in her matching blue dress "To bestow upon you... the medal of winning the fifth annual cookie contest.." he looked around "It was a shame Benjamin Alexander could not make it to the competition.. But in the sight of the current situation, perhaps it was better." He lifted the medal over Sally…

Rosalie burst through the doors "STOP!"

Mr. Mayzer gasped, almost dropping the medal "Mrs. Carter?!"

Sally rolled her eyes "OH brother… what is SHE doing here?" Mr. Mayzer held the medal in his hands as Sally was reaching for it "You're ruining my moment here so I would gladly appreciate my-"she forced Mayzer's hands to let go to no avail "Let go Mr. Mayzer!"

The grey squirrel forced himself free "Stop it Mrs. Pence!" he adjusted his glasses. He looked beyond the crowd of mice and rats, sitting and watching the spectacle "Mrs. Carter… we are in the middle of an award ceremony."

"Without a competition?" Rosalie asked gently, she started to hear the crowd whisper to each other. Mayzer quirked a brow "We've already decided that you have forfeited from the competition-"

"Yes!" sally said "You've forfeited! Fair and square!"

"According to the rules, the contest isn't over until noon, it is only eleven fifty five..." Ratigan said slyly. Rosalie then finished the thought "Exactly, so in that case... I insert myself back into the competition!" she said, lifting her paw in the air. Sally and the rest of the crowd gasped. Sally looked around and the people starting to cheer and took her hand and whistled loudly "Wait! Wait! Wait! What recipe, Rosalie have you got prepared for us today? Hmm? Enlighten us Mrs. Carter!" the crowd started to laugh with her, making Rosalie's blood boil. Rosalie perked up and smiled "The Vanilla Peppermint Truffle!" The crowd just laughed louder and Mr. Mayzer shook his head and rubbed his temples "You can't cook that Mrs. Carter... it is already taken by Sally!"

"No it isn't." Ratigan said. Rosalie crossed her arms and stood by her husband's side "But according to the rules." She cleared her throat " _If there is a specific recipe that BOTH competitors have decided to bake_ _step by step_ _, the one that has claimed the recipe first and created it will be the one who has the chance to make the recipe and is able to create it for the competition.."_ she quirked a brow in curiosity, knowing all too well "Sally may have made a truffle... but not like mine." The crowd gasped. Rosalie grinned victoriously. Sally shook her head "This is nonsense, get to the point!"

"She didn't follow the recipe!" Rosalie said. Charlie peered beside her mother "Right! She added her 'own touches'..." Charlie said slyly. Mr. Mayzer raised a brow "That is accurate..." he looked at Sally with suspicion "Did you not say you added your own special touches Mrs. Pence?"

Sally nervously nodded "Well, I thought the recipe needed something-"

"You didn't follow the recipe... which means I can use the original." Rosalie said proudly "I'm back in the contest." The crowd cheered as Mr. Mayzer placed the medal in the pocket of his coat and clapped his hands "Well, it looks like we'll really have a contest... a.." he searched for the words "A truffle showdown!" the crowd once again cheered as Sally spied a lonely figure in the back of the crowd "MR. BENJAMIN?!"

Victoria stood beside a small green tortoise. He was wearing a dark blue hat with a matching coat behind his large shell. He raised his head, which had a mix of green and white markings. The turtle slowly walked up to the stage, with Victoria beside him. He walked up the stairs, taking his time and walked up to Mr. Mayzer "Hello... George…" he said slowly "It's good… to….. See…. You." He smiled and said with a southern drawl. Mr. Mayzer grinned "Benjamin... how did you ever make it here?"

"This… little…. Mouse…" he gestured to Victoria "She helped me... I almost…. Got lost…"

Rosalie slowly approached the stage and tapped Victoria's foot "Victoria how did you find him?"

"I was walking to my usual spot and I saw him struggling... going back and forth between two roads rather slowly..." she said "He said he was supposed to be at the school so… here he is." Rosalie held her hand and squeezed it "I'm so sorry Tori, if it wasn't for my short temper I wouldn't have gotten you into this mess."

"It was my fault too... I should have never trusted Simon in the first place... he stole from us."

"He did it for his family. Something you would do… without the stealing." Rosalie said gently "Well, the wrong reason of course… but it does show he has a big heart." She said "Sometimes when good people are told to do something they don't want to do, but for the sake of love and family they would do anything." She smiled with Victoria, who wiped her eyes "When you're older you'll understand, although I truly think you're mature enough to know what love is... after seeing me and your Uncle go through it." She saw Victoria giggle "That's my girl."

Mr. Mayzer raised his voice through the sea of people "Well now! Now that we have our special judge, the contest will begin!"

Soon later, Benjamin Alexander sat at one of the large chairs on the stage. Sally and Rosalie faced each other on opposite sides of the auditorium. Rosalie and her both glared at each other as Victoria stood and noticed Simon, who stood huddled on the side, his arm clinging to his side in an awkward position. His blue eyes didn't dare to look up at Victoria and her quirked a brow and really noticed his position. His dark brown hair was dis- shelved like he hadn't slept, and his tired blue eyes had rings around them. Victoria's own eyes saddened and Charlie nudged her "Hey, are you alright?" she noticed her eyes looking at Simon "Oh… geez." She then turned away and decided to help Rosalie.

Mr. Mayzer faced the crowd "Each group will have one hour to complete their recipe, one sample will be given to Mr. Benjamin, One for myself and enough to be given to some of the crowd to taste."

Benjamin held up his hands "Now, we'll start… on…. My…. Count…" he took in a deep breath "One…" he took another slow breath "Two…." He gasped as Mr. Mayzer shook his head "Three! Go!"

Both teams took off, the hour was ticking by. Rosalie was reading the paper religiously, mixing every ingredient very carefully. Sally on the other hand was very cheerful, mixing everything as she memorized her version. Sally turned to face Simon "Simon! Get your head in the game!"

Simon looked up, surprised at the call "What?!"

"Get me the sugar!" Sally said. Simon sulked and grabbed the bag, then looked over at Sally who had envy and determination in her eyes. Sally looked over at him "And when you're done... I want you to go over and bump up the oven... the truffles can't cook properly on high heat... It's perfect." She said with a smile.

"Again?" he pleaded, a little pain in his voice "Mom, we've gone too far!"

"I can't lose Simon... For once think for yourself." The words echoed in his mind, while still holding the large bag of sugar and let go. He turned with a little anger and hurt in his eyes "You know what mom? You can do it..."

Sally's lip twitched, she stopped stirring her mixture "What did you say to me?" she said slowly.

"No." Simon crossed his arms defiantly "I won't do it. I've already given up enough. And this time I'm listening to myself. Not you." He started off as Sally turned to him "Wait! Simon! Darling? Wait! We're a team! Remember?"

"My mom told me to work hard and not let people walk over them… She didn't tell me to cheat."

She saw Simon leave and walk over to Rosalie's table. Sally gasped and then let out an unhuman growl "Fine…" she went back to her work. Rosalie stopped in her steps "Can I help you, Simon?"

Simon shrugged his shoulders, his chef smock wrinkling "Need some help?"

Rosalie handed him a bowl and a spoon "I thought you'd never ask..." Simon took it and hesitated, feeling the weight of the bowl. Simon's blue eyes widened "You... you're not mad at me? Mrs. Carter? Aren't you furious, I stole from you?" Rosalie turned to him, still working on her recipe "But I've forgiven you. It's in the past and it happened… But I believe you have one more important person to apologize to." Simon looked over her shoulder at Victoria who was attempting to look away from him as she kneaded the dough for the cookies. Simon felt a soft hand on his shoulders, Rosalie grinned "Now, if I were you… I'd apologize... because to be honest, she's as heartbroken as you are." She patted his tense shoulder and let go "Now get stirring! We only have-"she looked at the clock and gasped "Fifteen minutes!"

The time was ticking shortly, Rosalie placed her cookies in the oven, watching them rise. Sally swiftly did everything on her own, according to her own version. It's like the world was on fast forward. Both teams quickly went through their directions. Rosalie then took out the directions, the clock ticking in its last minutes. She looked at the small golden card, and continued to stare at the directions for the truffle. Richard shouted from the sidelines "Remember Rosalie! Exact measurements! It's only been done correctly once!"

"I got it dad!" She said.

"Just letting you know!" Richard said again.

"I GOT IT DAD!" She yelled again and turned to the bowl. She took one large deep breath "I can do this…"

LATER….

Mr. Mayzer looked at the clock sitting at the top of the auditorium "And three. Two… one!" he laid down his hand "Drop your utensils!" both chefs dropped what they had and left their tables. Rosalie tightened the pink sash across her head, and Sally swished her chestnut hair behind her. Both girls walked up to the table, carrying their elaborate trays. Sally gently laid down her silver platter, with small little truffles of her design with a little edible bow "I present to you your eminence..." she gestured to Mr. Benjamin, who nodded kindly "Mrs. Pence's famous truffle." She said, seeing Rosalie scoff and roll her eyes.

"And you Mrs. Carter?" Benjamin said kindly. Rosalie brought a small blue tray with a white chocolate decoration adorning the plate "I present to you... The Vanilla Peppermint Truffle… an original recipe belonging to my grandmother… then to my mother, then to me... enjoy."

Both girls stood back as Benjamin smiled and first brought Sally's truffle to his lips. He chewed, and chewed, and chewed, and swallowed with a smile. He then took Rosalie's and did the same exact thing... his face in the same happy cheerful disposition. The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Mr. Mayzer stood at the podium and adjusted his glasses "Now... under further deliberation… Mr. Benjamin has decided the winner!"

The crowd clapped as Rosalie stood with Ratigan and the children. Sally stood alone, her arms crossed impatiently. The green turtle walked to the stage "The winner has been chosen…. And… the winner is…." He took out a small envelope and slowly started to rip it open. The crowd gasped as he continued to struggle slowly with it and then went back to disgruntled and annoyed sighs. Benjamin opened the envelope and read "Rosalie Carter..."

"WHAT?" Sally yelled.

The crowd went insane. Rosalie took in a breath and felt Ratigan pick her up and spin her around. Ratigan kissed her cheek "You've won! You've won! You've won!" Rosalie smiled happily and looked over at Sally as she was being set down. Sally was broken... she didn't know what was happening. She quickly ran up to Mr. Benjamin "Mr. Benjamin, excuse me but what did I do wrong? We had the same exact truffle!" she pleaded, grabbing onto his sleeve "Please tell me?"

"Too much sugar." He said "Maybe next time."

Sally gasped as Mr. Benjamin walked to her and softly shook her hand "I am very impressed Mrs. Carter… I would like to… collaborate… with you…. To put the recipe… in one of our special editions…. Of our magazine…" Rosalie looked over at Sally and then back at the turtle, smiling kindly as she could "I'd love to Mr. Alexander… it is a true honor, but I believe I should keep this recipe secret for a while… It's already gotten into enough trouble without my help!" She laughed.

Benjamin's eyes widened "Are you sure? This could mean a great deal of success? your own book…. Your name everywhere….."

"Sound's tempting…" Rosalie said "But I'd like to keep it to myself... thank you so much." She said shaking his hand. Benjamin adjusted his glasses "Well… If… you need…. Anything to do with cooking…. I'll give you anything…. You need…. That truffle was very….. Special…." He said slowly. Rosalie nodded and then her green eyes went wide, she then whispered into his ear and then he smiled happily.

Benjamin walked very, very slowly to Sally "Mrs. Pence?" he said happily to her. Sally looked up sadly "Yes, it was wonderful meeting you today, I hope to see you sometime in the future."

"Actually, I would like…. To offer you…. The chance…" Benjamin started and then Rosalie cut in "If you don't mind Mr. Benjamin, I'd like to finish." She cleared her throat "Mr. Benjamin would like to offer you the chance to work for him… he is setting a branch in Riverton Bridge and would like you to take full management of it… only if you're interested..."

"You mean it?" Sally's eyes nearly fell out of her head. She stammered "Why-what?"

"You would have full authority… anything you want... following the rules like you like?" Rosalie said, raising her eyebrows. Sally squealed "I'd love to!" She then composed herself "Sounds good."

"I will… send you… information….next month…" he then walked off as Sally fanned herself "WHAT?!" she said in disbelief. Rosalie crossed her arms "You know you're a good competitor..."

Sally combed her hair back "You too." There was an awkward silence and then Sally said "What did you say to him?" Rosalie giggled "I told him you were much more hardworking and organized than anyone I know… and that you're kind of annoying about how much you brag about it." Sally nodded in approval and Rosalie sighed "And, that I can't think of anyone else more perfect for this job." Sally quirked a brow "You did that for me? We're enemies..."

"Only to the public.. but as Moms we have to tolerate each other." They both laughed. Rosalie bowed and shook her hand "Good job."

Sally smiled "You too.." she returned the gesture "Try not to bake anymore… you got me nervous." Sally joked "And… you can have the school position… if you really want it." Rosalie shook her head "Nah… I already hear about school everyday from them… I don't want to live in it all the time." Sally then started off "Thanks."

Ratigan patted her on the shoulder "You did the right thing…"

"You really think so?" Rosalie said, watching Sally kneel down to Simon and hug him tightly, no doubt resolving their differences. Ratigan looked down at her "No. I would have cheated." He looked down at her slyly. Ratigan laughed "I am joking… but I would have gotten away with it." She playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

Simon walked over to Victoria "Hey."

Victoria looked up as Simon interrupted "Before you say everything… I know that I'm a thief, I'm idiotic…" he noticed her face "And… I'm a horrible dancer?" she crossed her arms "Okay… and I used you and…" he sighed "I'm sorry Victoria…. I am really sorry… But after knowing you, I realized that having you as a friend made it much more important to me than having a slew of people… girls, LOTS of girls.. So many girls.." He looked at Victoria, who raised her brows in disgust "Sorry. But, as I was saying… having you as a friend that really cared about me and what I stood for was much more important than anyone that just wanted to be my friend because they have to.. not because they want to." Victoria took a large sigh, Simon continued "If you want me to leave I can.. but I just wanted to let you know.. you do mean a lot to me and I'm sorry.."

Victoria saw him walk away and shouted enough for him to hear "You forgot to mention you're a jerk!"

Simon turned back as Victoria looked at him "But… It was in the past and this is now." She said, a little smirk appearing on her face. Simon smiled and walked to her, and combed back his brown hair "You look awful… and it makes me really happy."

Simon flicked some dough off of her smock, and looked up at her hair "You have flour in your hair… and dough on your smock.. at least you look more terrible than I do." The two adolescents reached to eachother, their lips starting to pucker as they felt a lump of frosting hit them both. Charlie giggled as Victoria wiped it off "Charlie!"

"Come and get me!" Charlie said. Simon and Victoria looked at eachother then back at Charlie. The three ran around the auditorium and soon ran out in the falling snow, enjoying the rest of their December day. The snow falling and the smell of freshly baked deserts filled the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Richard knocked on the door to the bedroom, hearing a soft "Come in." He walked through the door and saw Rosalie holding Ellie in her arms. He smiled, watching the girl hold her daughter lovingly. Rosalie smiled at him and held Ellie, who was beginning to fall asleep "Hey grandpa.." she said as Ellie clung to her mothers hand. She playfully waved as the baby gripped.

"I'm afraid I'm not used to it." He said with a chuckle. Richard combed a hand through his greying hair "It is amazing to see you so grown… with a little one of your own… it seems like yesterday you were just a little girl playing with your baby dolls…" he tenderly touched the babes sleeping head "You remind me of your mother so much…"

Rosalie grinned while softly bouncing the little one in her arms "I wish I knew what she was like." Richard stifled a laugh "A lot like you to be perfectly honest." He then pulled a hand in his pocket, pulling out a small box "I've gotten this for Ellie for when she is older..." he opened the small turquoise box gently, displaying gold heart shaped locket with flower etchings on the front. The gold sparkled against Rosalie's eyes as she gasped "Poppa… it's beautiful." Richard then opened it to multiple frames connected together like a book, all shaped like the heart that contained it. Rosalie flipped through the tiny glass pages, seeing pictures of Penelope and Girdy, Lorenzo, Fidget, Bayne, everyone from England they ever knew and loved. At the end, it had a picture of Rosalie and Ratigan together with Charlie in the middle. She smiled and Richard closed the locket "I see that it is not very useful now.." he held the box. Rosalie shook her head "I'm so sorry father. She can never know….. about anyone.. maybe one day."

Richard held the gift to his heart "I understand." He laughed "I'll keep it in the attic then.." he said a little bitterly "Bayne, welded the pictures together himself believe it or not.. Guess I'll have to hide that too when we give it to her... and she'll be able to thank him herself."

"One day dad… one day.." she said, kissing Ellie on the head.

* * *

REVIEW AND FOLLOW


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie sat on the roof of the house, sitting over her balcony, her parents had fashioned a stair like escape on her roof, and a hatch that she can climb through and sit. She looked up at the stars and sighed, with a small melancholic frown. A knock was heard from the hatch. Rosalie peered through "Charlotte? Charlie honey it is time for bed.." she noticed the little girl with her knees to her chest with a sad smile gracing her. Rosalie quirked a brow "Charlie? What's wrong?" she crawled up, her navy skirt following behind her. Charlie rubbed her eyes quickly as Rosalie caught her do the motion "Charlie? Have you been crying?" she touched her gently. Charlie sniffled and rubbed her face on her sleeve "No… No I haven't…"

Rosalie touched her shoulder "Charlie, I know you a lot better to know something is wrong…" she placed a hand over her heart "I cross my heart, I will not tell a soul that you've been crying.. Not even to Tori… she'll start thinking you're soft and want to go shopping for dresses.." she said with a chuckle and softly lifted her chin. Charlie sighed "I just miss home…"

"We are home-"

"No!" she fidgeted "I miss home… I miss the water front, I miss my friends, I miss my teachers… I miss home, mom.." she started to tear up as Rosalie hugged her tightly "Oh Charlie… I miss it too." She sighed "I miss the way I can hear the waves crash on the pier.. I miss the way it would smell of fallen rain when we used to walk in the marketplace after a storm. I miss Penelope and Girdy, I miss being a Ratigan…" she said with her voice breaking. She then rubbed down Charlie's back "I miss it too…" she picked up her chin with her finger "But we'll be back someday, and think of all the memories you can make here!" she chuckled "Your first treehouse, your dad will help with no doubt… and your graduation from school! And who knows? Maybe when you'll find your one true love!"

"Ewwww! Mom!" she said with a giggle.

Rosalie ticked her quickly "Well, maybe I said! He'll probably be the one person you least expect!"

"I feel better mom… Thankyou."

"Anytime sweetheart…" she said with a grin. "But I hate to admit it… the stars are not as bright here.." Rosalie said, looking up at the stars with her daughter.

 **new story coming soon! Review and Follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

The family had felt safe, for once. Rosalie no longer lived in fear, but always had a lingering resentment for leaving her life and friends behind. Her and Ratigan knew that they were finally under the comfort of a new home… Ellie had begun her new life, and even Charlie had to keep the dark secret from her own sister. Everyone had to hide everything from her… as long as it took.

Nicolas and Ginger had built a house right down the road from the 'Carters' in a large white house with wide bay windows in the front. Walter had lived with the Ratigan's for the meantime, usually keeping to himself in his own garden house attaching to the house.

Alex and Mavis had traveled the world as much as they wanted too, and soon decided to marry. They decided to board in London

Ellie had been safe, but for protection, Rosalie and Ratigan agreed to place a large wall around the property so that she would be safe until she left through the gate with supervision. Through her first years of life, she found comfort and friendship with P.J, who had continued to grow shy but still willing to be by his friend's side. As Ellie grew, she did wonder why the large wall had blocked her only way outside… and longed to know why it was so important that she stay inside.

She'd soon find out…

…TEN YEARS LATER…

Victoria had hurried around the house, running up and down the halls. She had grown into a fine and beautiful teen. The three words to describe her were: beauty, tall and elegant. She was top of her class, with even brighter future in fashion design ahead of her. Her and Simon, who she had grown so close with since they were children were the star couple at the school both of them attended. Victoria blew the same piece of hair out of her face and started to shout "Charlie?!"

She shouted again "Charlie!?"

A young eleven year old peered out of the doorway "Tori! Stop shouting!" she said, her auburn curls bouncing by her shoulders. She was a beautiful child, with bright green eyes like her mother Rosalie, and a little golden tint from her father. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Me and P.J are busy!"

"Playing chess again, Ellie?" the tall mouse smirked. P.J, a white mouse the same height as Ellie appeared next to her. He was two years older than her, but the smallest of the bunch that only would stay at her side "Hey, we're in the middle of a very vigorous game.."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever, have you seen Charlie anywhere?!"

"Heck if I know, what for?" Ellie asked.

"Today is a very special day for her." She said matter of fact.

P.J perked up next to his sister "Is Warner finally going to do it?" he said with a smile. Ellie scoffed "Ew… Warner…" Victoria stomped her foot down "What has your mother told you? If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. Warner is a very nice boy and he happens to love your sister Charlie very, very much-"

"I got it!" Ellie said. The girl shook her head "I just don't trust that guy… they've only known each other for a short time… only six months! She can't rush something like that… don't you think?"

"I can't agree! It's true love!" she said with a huff "Now If you don't mind, I have to find Charlie."

Rosalie appeared around the corner "Have you guys seen Charlie?" she said with a huff. Rosaile had kept her short hair through the ten years, but it is as if she had never aged through the ten years. She smiled at the children "I've been looking for that girl everywhere!" she said with a huff. Victoria grabbed the sleeve of Rosalie's dress "I'm supposed to help her get ready for her dinner with Warner tonight! I think he's gonna propose!" Rosalie gasped "You really think it's tonight?!" She looked up the stairs "James?! James?!"

"Yes, yes Rosalie what is it?" Ratigan appeared in the hallway, holding a newspaper and glasses on the bridge on his nose. Rosalie looked up at her husband "We need to find Charlie, have you seen her?"

"Why yes, she told me she was going dress shopping.." he then opened his eyes wide "And she told me not to tell you two… why?"

"She's going engagement dress shopping! We need to go!" she grabbed Charlie's arm and led her out the door "I'll be back James!"

Ellie perked up until her mother said one last thing before leaving "Keep Ellie inside!" and with that they left. She huffed and looked up the stairs "Daddy?" she said sweetly. Ratigan shook his head and headed back to his office "You heard the boss."

Ellie huffed "I always have to stay inside…"

* * *

Charlie stood in front of a boutique mirror with a short sleeveless gown in teal blue. Charlie had grown very much in the span in ten years. She had long beautiful black hair that had a slight wave to it and bright brown eyes that shined from the teal she was wearing. She sighed to herself "It's almost there.. but…" she turned in the gown "I can't look like I'm desperate… and it can't flat out and say bride… or like I'm waiting for it… like bride is more implied." She had tried dress after dress, waiting for the right one to seal the deal of proposal. She then turned and gasped "What are you two doing here?!"

"We're here to help you!" Rosalie said, "I know we're kind of pushy.." she looked up at Charlie, who had a raised eyebrow "Okay we're pushy.. but this is a big moment!"

"I hate to admit it, but I do need your help…" she said defeated. Her long hair twirled behind her "Warner needs something that makes him wanna say 'wow'… I don't know what to do mom… I can't believe it's coming now."

"Me too my darling." Rosalie said, stroking Charlie's face gently, "It's like yesterday I was sitting on the roof with you, talking about your one true love… and here it is."

Victoria clapped her hands happily "The most successful man in Riverton Bridge? Going to Harvard law school for law practice? You are the luckiest woman in this entire town!"

"Soon to be bride!" Charlie said with a grin making all three girls squeal.

"Miss Carter?" the small hamster dress maker of the store held a small bag in her arms "We found this special one of a kind _Adele Black_ original in the back of our storage.. we think it would be perfect for you!" Charlie held the dress bag and went behind the dressing room. One single zipping sound was heard and a small gasp "Oh my gosh…" she emerged in a soft blue gown that reached the floor, the bodice sparkled with glitter and the bottom was made of a soft blue tulle. The sleeves fell gently at her shoulders "This is wonderful."

Rosalie wiped a tear from her eye "You look beautiful Charlie…"

The dress maker smiled "This is on the house… for my best customer!"

"Oh no I couldn't!"

"Yes you can! This is a special day!" the woman insisted "I insist that you keep this dress!"

"Thank you so much!" Charlie said, quickly hugging her. Rosalie clapped her hands "Time to get everything else done! You have a ring to get!"

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT….

Charlie sat across Warner in the nicest restaurant in town. The twinkling lights floated above them as a violinist played his instrument. Charlie had taken her hair up in an elegant twist, wearing as minimal makeup as she could so she wouldn't cry away her makeup. Warner was a tall and handsome grey rat with thick curly black hair he slicked back. He had a strong defined chin and a charming smile to boot. He continued to stare at Charlie "Charlotte… you look absolutely beautiful tonight.."

She blushed "You too.. I mean… you look handsome.." she said with a giggle.

Warner took her hand "That is what I love about you Charlotte… your humor is so simple.. you're not complicated at all…" he sighed "You just have such a great quality of simplness.."

She quirked a brow and nodded in agreement "Mmhmm… that's me.. simple me!" she grinned "I am so proud of you… Harvard law school! Your dream is coming true!

"Our dream…" he said charmingly "I'll be a successful senator… maybe even president one day! And it's all because of people like you!" Warner stood up "Charlotte I have something to tell you.."

Warner walked near her:

" _We both know why we're here  
I see it in your eyes  
I guess it calms my fear  
To know it's not a surprise  
I thought one look at you  
Looking like a dream come true  
Would leave me speechless like you always do.." _

He moved to her and took her hands, making her blush.

 _"But now we're wide awake  
We've got some plans to make!  
Let's take some action, baby"_

Charlie leaned in for a kiss and he quickly moved away from the gesture, he .

"So, baby, give me your hand  
I've got some dreams to make true  
I've got the future all planned  
It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious with you.."

He moved quickly and saw Charlie smile happily:

Charlie sang sweetly:

 _I never thought that I-  
_  
Warner stopped her "Uh, honey, I'm not finished."

She gasped "Oh, sorry!"

Warner continued:  
 _"Since I was two or three.."_

Charlie hummed along, making sure not to steal his spotlight. She had admired his spotlight so much:  
 _"Mmmm"_

 _"My life was planned out neat.."_ he sang happily, seeing his vision clearly.

Charlie nodded again: "Mmmm"

Warner nodded to himself more than nodding to Charlie:  
 _"I'd get my law degree_."

Charlie nodded with him anyway " _Yeahh"_

 _"And then win my senate seat!"  
_  
 _"Mmmm_ " she leaned on her hand, sighing at the handsome man before her.

Warner:  
 _"A big white house back east._  
 _All of the amenities_.."

Charlie nodded in agreement _"Yeahh_!"

"Three kids!" he said with a happy laugh.

 _BOTH:  
"At least, just like we've always seen!"  
_  
Warner turned to her, taking her hands in his:  
 _"Here's where our lives begin_ -"

She gladly gasped as she returned the gesture _"Our lives begin!"_

Warner let go:  
 _"Just where do you fit in?_ "

Charlie:  
 _"Fit me in!"_

Warner spun around the private table:  
 _"I'll break it down now, baby  
So, baby, give me your hand!"  
_  
Charlie waved her left hand, the engagement hand in the air, waiting for him to grab it and place the ring she dreamed on it:  
 _"Oo, whoaa, here's my hand, here's my hand!"_

Warner faced the outdoor balcony they sat near, looking at the stars and the moon:

 _"I've got some dreams to make true."_

Charlie nodded happily, folding her hands and placing them on her dress: _  
"We both have dreams to make true."_

Warner faced her again and smiled his charming and infectious smile"

 _"I'll know that you'll understand.."_

Charlie threw her hand out, as if hinting him _:_

 _"Oh yes, I understand.."_

Both sang happy to each other"

 _"It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious-"_

He finished: _"With you  
Serious  
Serious!  
Gotta wake up and take our journey  
Serious!"_

Charlie sang happily to him, standing up and trying to grab his attention _"Serious!"_

Warner pointed to her and grabbed her arms, gently sitting her back in the chair " _I'm telling you as a future attorney!"_

 _You want the moon and sky  
Then take it, don't be shy!_

 _Baby, that's why you and I!"_

Charlie smiled at him, admiring his handsome face and the way he talked to her so gently:

 _"I, you and I!"_

Warner finished the sentence. The words falling in the air like glass " _Should break up!"_

She had the biggest grin on her face, laying out her hand for him. She sighed gently _  
"Hey, baby, I'll give you my hand, we-"_

Charlie's eyes nearly fell out of her head. She couldn't believe what she just heard, feeling her heart breaking into pieces "WHAT? You're breaking up with me?!" she looked at him, the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Charlie wouldn't dare to cry, because she wouldn't waste her tears on some sick sentiment "I thought you were proposing!"

The dark rat sighed and looked to her, a bit of pity in his eyes _"_ Charlotte, if I'm ever gonna be a senator when I'm thirty…I'm gonna need somebody-" he then faced his own thoughts, away from her:  
 _  
"Serious  
Less tougher and more of a softie!  
Serious  
Somebody classy and not too tacky!"_

Charlie gasped, looking at her gown in disgust. She stood up with rage, about to punch him. "What? _!_

The tall rat quivered at the small mouse, she may be small but she could throw a punch _"Okay, that came out wrong…"_

Warner nervously threw his hands in the air: _  
"Baby, let's both be strong!"  
_ Warner faced her as she laid her arms and head on the table:  
 _"I mean, we've known all along-"_

Charlie stomped her foot down, officially done with his excuses. She was heartbroken, with anger and regret in her eyes _"_ Just shut up!" she said quickly. She noticed her fist in the air and took it down "What does that mean, I'm not soft?! And I'm not serious? But I am seriously in love with you… _" she said softly._ She was about to cry, but just continued to stare at him.

Warner moved uneasily, looking at her as she gathered tears in her eyes. He sat across from her and didn't even dare to grab her hand. He ran a hand through his hair "You're not like the other girls Charlotte… and I need someone who will stand by my side, instead of kind of… holding me back..:

Charlie quivered "Holding you back?... I thought we were a team?"

"I've been feeling this way for a while Charlotte…" Warner said sadly "I'm glad I got it off my chest before you got carried away…" he realized what he had said "I'm sorry.." _:_

" _Baby, my future's all planned  
I've got some dreams to make true  
I thought that you'd understand  
It's time to get serious  
Time to get serious.."_

Warner looked at her, his eyes becoming sad with a little embarrassment. He then waved for the waiter " _Check, please"_

* * *

 **POOR CHARLIE... NOW IT IS TIME FOR A NEW STORY, SET TEN YEARS LATER... IT KIND OF GOT SAD WRITING THIS, SO THE SONG IS FROM _LEGALLY BLONDE_ THE MUSICAL (WHICH IS ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD AND FUNNY). THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie paced back and forth as Ratigan watched the door impatiently "Where is he-"

Fidget burst through the door, and slammed it, avoiding the reporters that stood outside crowding the property. Fidget huffed and handed Ratigan a box of cigarettes "Here ya' go boss… your slim ones.. just how you like them." The little bat wiped his brow, Rosalie walked him to his seat "This is ridiculous, I can't even leave my home without being mobbed by the reporters of all the papers in this county." She said with annoyance. She stomped her foot down "That's it.. I'm giving them a piece of my mind!"

"Rosalie.." Ratigan said warning her.

"No! James!" she said grabbing her sweater from the coat rack. Ellie slipped off her seat and clapped her hands "Go mom! Here, I'll go with you-"

"No." both of them said simply. Ellie plopped on the couch once again. Rosalie blew a piece of hair out of her face "I'm going out there… and I'm gonna tell them to leave us alone!" she ran to the door and opened it to a bright stream of lights flashing in her face. The reporters started to go one by one, question after question:

"Mrs. Carter! Mrs. Carter! What do you have to say about your daughter's fake engagement!?"

"Do you want to push the engagement further? Getting Warner to get her back?"

"Are you thinking about arranged marriage for your eldest daughter?"

"Would you say that you raising your daughter with a free and easy lifestyle, led to her disappointment of an engagement?"

"Are you going to disown your daughter?"

"Warner is one of the richest mice in the county, do you think their courtship was long gone before it even began?"

Rosalie stood dumbfounded, taken aback by the press as they pressed on with questions. Ratigan appeared by her side and raised his hand "Our daughter was courting Mr. Warner Simmons.. but is no longer because of their agreement to end the engagement on their own terms-"

One reporter perked up "But, according to the resources, including a statement by the Simmons it was said and I quote 'I broke the engagement on my own terms to succeed my dreams of becoming a successful lawyer… I personally felt our relationship had reached a standstill, and she was holding me back' and quote."

Rosalie furrowed her brows "I have a statement for that little punk, tell him he can shove his head up his-" Ratigan covered her mouth and looked to the confused set of reporters "Any other wonderful questions.." he said happily.

A reporter chimed in "Hello! Mr. Carter, Mrs. Carter! Riverton Bridge news… my name is Sheila Dukowsky and I would like to ask a question about your current situation with your daughter if you would please?"

He was taken aback "Why yes of course… what question do you have?"

The tan dormouse stepped on a small rock. She had dark red cherry hair and black cat-eye glasses on the edge of her nose "What are your daughters plans now, with their current rumored engagement called off? Does she have plans?"

"At the moment we are not sure.." Rosalie answered, feeling the soft touch of Ratigan on her shoulders "We are taking every day, one step at a time… as is she." Rosalie said "That will be all.. that is all for today." They walked through the door as the reporters continued to press questions until they would emerge again. Rosalie combed a hand through her hair "This is unbelievable… all this because of one stupid boy messing with our girl… what are we gonna do?"

Ratigan rubbed her shoulders "Be patient my dear, everything we can do is to ignore the press and look to the future…"

"I just feel so bad about Charlie.. she was so hopeful about this.. she fell in love with him so deep that it broke her heart. I can't do anything.. she's on her own and I can't do a thing to help her.. I realize this is a time I can't mommy her anymore."

"The best thing we can do is to let her find her own way on her own.."

* * *

Upstairs, Charlie was listening into the entire conversation and leaned against the wall. She had rubbed her eyes too much and her hair was tangled in waves against her shoulders. She huffed to herself and took a secret passage way through one of the walls to the garden. She walked down the path to the small lake in the backyard and looked at her reflection. She hadn't combed her hair or even took any notice in her wrinkled dress as she looked at her reflection:

 **" _Look at me… I will never pass for a perfect bride.._**

 ** _Or a perfect daughter…"_**

She said as she watched her parents sadly embrace in the windows near the backyard.

 **" _Can it be? I'm not meant to play this part?"_**

She escaped to the other side of the lake and crossed the bridge over the pond, hopping on the rail of the bridge and walking across gently, then hopping off at the end.

 **" _Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"_**

She ran to the gazebo, covered in weeds. She strolled up and sat on the small bench, she saw a small wind chime with broken pieces of glass attached to the chimes that made the beautiful sound. She saw herself, ruing and crushed, with her wide eyes with tears gracing them.

 **" _Somehow I cannot hide… who I am… though I've tried."_**

 ** _When will my reflection show.._**

 ** _Who I am inside?"_**

The beautiful mouse looked at the reflection and turned away:

 **" _When will my reflection show? Who I am inside?"_**

She sat sadly, wiping her tears. Some footsteps were heard near her and she looked up, she met eyes met with Richard, her grandfather. The old tan mouse walked up with his cane, and sat next to her "Hello darlin'" he said with a smile. She turned from him "Now, Now, that is not my granddaughter… sad and depressed over some boy.." he looked up at the tree through the gazebo, that was starting to bend and grow through the wood and twist with a small bud growing from one of the branches "I know you're troubled.." he saw her turn from him "You see that tree? Broken and rotted on the inside.. you never really know where it is going to grow next.." Charlie looked up gently. Richard smiled and pointed with his cane up at the small bud "But do you see that bud? Through all the damage of that tree, every storm that hits that tree and splits the branches stops it's growth.. That bud.. that decided to grow through all that damage… soon that bud will bloom into a beautiful cherry blossom, the first bloom in years.. and that flower will be rare, beautiful and more powerful than that of the buds that didn't bloom." Charlie smiled at him as he stroked her face gently "You will bloom on your own.. I promise."

Charlie smiled "Thank you grandpa."

* * *

Rosalie stood at her bedroom window and watched the sentiment with her father and daughter. She sighed and looked over at Ratigan, who went through all the mail and newpapers of the day "Paper after paper… this engagement has hit the headlines… Those idiots at the paper have ripped our family to shreds.. "

"Remember when our engagement hit the headlines?" Rosalie said with a grin.

Ratigan laughed "The most popular headline _Hardened Criminal with a soft heart: Engagement to American Heirres.. details on page three."_ He said with a laugh. Rosalie sighed "What happened to those days? I bet the Londoners wouldn't make such a big deal of this.."

"No they wouldn't…"

She sighed again "Our wedding was beautiful.. I always replay it in my mind… seeing you at the end was the most wonderful moment.." she said with resentment "Ten years ago… it's been ten years James.." she walked to the mirror "I have wrinkles…

"No you do not-"

"And yesterday I found a grey hair! A grey hair!" she said rubbing her face "What happened to those good old days.. we'd dance and go to parties… live life on an edge, never worry about a thing… I miss it."

"Mine too.." he said simply, wrapping his arms around her waist "Although when we first met I didn't exactly take out the welcome wagon."

Rosalie stifled a laugh "I just wish we can redo that moment… just have some normalcy and thrills in my life for once.." Ratigan's eyes widened "That's it!" he let go of her and paced back and forth. Rosalie shook her head "What?-"

"That is what we need to do!"

"What?" Rosalie said. Ratigan picked her up and spun her around "Rosalie! You are a genius! I married a genius! Let's redo our wedding!"

"What?!" Rosale said "How is this going to fix everything?"

"We redo our vows, our wedding, and keep the press away from our situation! We'll redo our vows, the cake, the dress, EVERYTHING! Richard can even walk you down the aisle! " he took her hands "I love you Rosalie."

"I love you too James.." She said with a smile, nervous and excited "Are you sure you'd like to do this? You know how hectic it was to plan the whole thing-"

"Just as long as I had you…" he said "This isn't about the press, this is about us… you replayed that moment in your mind.. why not replay it now…." He kneeled on one knee "Rosalie Anne Hampstead-Ratigan-Carter will you marry me?"

Rosalie shook her head and laughed "Alright! Let's do it!" she said with a squeal "Let's do it James! I'll marry you again!" she embraced him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

* * *

Ratigan and Rosalie stood with the family in the sitting room "So what do you think?" Rosalie said crossing her arms. Richard stood and smiled "It's wonderful! I love it! I can finally walk you down the aisle!"

Even Charlie, who had cleaned herself up had sat secluded from the group "You two are really doing this? I think it's a good idea… but isn't it good to keep the press away from us right now."

Walter, a tall lanky mouse looked at the couple "That's right.. you two should really be cautious.. Especially when you are getting married as 'The Carters'.. Wouldn't that be strange?"

Richard stood up "Well, I am an ordained minister in my travels overseas.. I can hold the ceremony and make the proper arrangements for you!"

Ginger and Nicolas stood next to Rosalie "I think it's a great idea! I can help plan with you two! So can Nicolas!" Nicolas was nudged as he nodded hesitantly "Yeah.. sure we can help."

Ellie stood on the step stool "We can decorate the backyard! Fix the gazebo!" P.J nodded "We can have a large dinner party outside!" they all nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute! This is the dumbest plan I've ever heard! A distraction is that it?" Charlie stood up, "What about that crowd outside? They'll be a distraction won't they? They already have stuck their noses into my business, ruining everything. Setting up will be a bust and-"

Ratigan hushed her, setting her back in her seat "WE are way ahead of you my dear." Him and Rosalie ran to the door, seeing the sea of reporters "Everyone! We have an announcement!" the crowd hushed to a low volume.

Rosalie cleared her throat "My husband and I have decided to renew our wedding vows, we are going to get married… again!" the crowd cheered and started to crowd them with questions. The two exited through the door "Consider that your newest scoop you vultures!" Rosalie said with a laugh, slamming the door. Charlie stood by the door and crossed her arms. Rosalie turned to her "Speaking of which.. I'll need a maid of honor.."

Charlie smiled as she nodded "I wouldn't miss it for the world mom."

On the other side of the door, Shelia Dukowsky of Rivertown bridge news turned from the paparazzi going crazy of the news. She rubbed her chin in a puzzlement "Hmmm…. I bet can find something here."

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW! SONG IS 'REFLECTION' FROM MULAN**


	14. Chapter 14

Shelia walked through a large human reporting agency. She maneuvered past human feet and the business of the large industry that she was common with. Her red hair bounced in curls behind her as she ran through the mousehole on the left most side of the office. A security guard welcomed her with a tip of his hat "Hello Ms. Dukowsky.." he said with a smile. She walked through the office to welcoming smiles and the same hustle to prepare the story.

"Shelia.. I got the scoop on the Calhotta scandal… some juicy stuff on embezzlement and an affair." A reporter said, ripping off his fake mustache "I was up all night finding the secret house where-"

She took off her sunglasses "I want the scandal.. not all that love business."

The reporter stopped in his tracks and sighed. He attempted to smile, but growled under his breath "Yes, Shelia.. I'll get back on it."

Another small mouse appeared at her side "Ms. Dukowsky, I got your coffee just how you like it on your desk, the Mayor called and asked to meet with you about an advertising column for the upcoming elections… and.." the secretary said with a sigh "You have an appointment with Seymour Krelborn again-"

Shelia let out a painful groan "Again?"

"He insisted on meeting with you for his monthly meeting.. he wanted to talk about his new idea."

She rubbed her temples "He's only worked here for a month.. transfers…" she shook her head "Tell him I'm busy-"

The little mouse bit her lower lip nervously "He's already sitting in your office-"

"WHAT?!" she said with a groan "Why would you let him in? Into my office?!"

"He was already sitting in there and I couldn't do anything!" the little mouse said with a sympathetic smile.

Sheila sighed and walked into her office to a cheerful hello "Good morning Shelia!"

She attempted to muster up her best smile "How can I help you today Mr. Krellborn?"

Seymour was a chubby mouse. He had blonde fur, with a white muzzle that brought out his pure blue eyes. He had a mop of strawberry blonde hair, that was combed back but a small piece fell in between his eyes. On his nose he had his gold frame glasses that were not too big or small, which helped him see. He was handsome in his own quirky way, and held himself in high regard in his blue button up and grey pants. He smiled a bright smile "I was hoping we could meet about my newest story?"

"What is it this time?" she said in a monotone voice.

He took out his folder and shuffled through paper after paper "I see that I've been given stories that don't really represent me as a writer… This latest story about floral arrangements doesn't seem my thing?"

"Seymour, look.." she started "I know your struggling, but we're gonna have to make sacrifices.. Before I got where I am I was a transfer like you but instead of fancy New York, I was from Texas… not only was I an outsider, I am a woman. No respect at all for me. I had to do the worst stories, that did not absolutely represent me as a writer, after working two or three years I was finally respected and my writing skyrocketed.. so now I'm the head commissioner of this newspaper. I had to take the time to get where I am… now before you get on your new idea.. please be patient."

Seymour ignored everything "So, anyway, I found the newest idea for this column.. what if we do a scoop on the celebrity marriages and their downfall-"

"Seymour!"

"Just listen! Celebrities are like gods where I am from, getting the dirt on someone that is highly regarded in this town would be the biggest SCOOP EVER!" he said with a smile.

Shelia shook her head "This town is full of simple people, they like stories on flower arrangements, on festivals that they hold here, on small town weddings for example… this town is not like your precious 'New York'.." she took out a new paper for tomorrow's headline "See this? The entire Carter engagement? The people eat this up… because it's SIMPLE to understand.. These people are SIMPLE… a flub engagement announcement has sent all this people into a tailspin.. now they are renewing their vows, and will we get off their back? NO! Because that's how we make a living.. simple stories for simple people." She sighed "Now, I need a new gardening article..."

"How about my poetry? That's pretty simple, or my short stories, or something that I can own, I just want my name on a column-" he said stubbornly.

"Seymour, you'll get your name on a column.. but not soon.." she rubbed her temples "I want a story I can be proud of in my paper.. not something rushed and dirty. Something with class."

"And simple?"

"Exactly.. that's all for today Seymour, let's not have this conversation again.. I believe you've got the point." She looked down at her paperwork and Seymour huffed "Yes, Sheila.. I understand."

"Good."

He left through the door and closed it, only to be met by a soft chuckle behind him"Shut it Bruce."

The same mouse from before, who ripped off his mustache shook his head "Oh come on Krelborn what is some friendly competition."

"You should have never persuaded me to transfer Bruce, this place is a big joke."

Bruce sighed "It's not that bad Seymour."

"Gardening articles?!" Seymour's fists shook "I'm doing gardening articles, back in New York, I was taken seriously, I had done articles and interviews, I was going to own that paper, then I get a letter from my friend BRUCE!" he said, mocking his friend "Oh don't worry Seymour, you'll be taken seriously, I can give you a brand new column, I can get you a steady job! Forget those stupid gardening, wedding, and flower articles! Your talent will be appreciated!"

Bruce rose an eyebrow "You done?"

The chubby mouse sighed heavily "….Yes…"

Bruce laughed again "Seymour, you're gonna have to be-"

"PATIENT I GOT IT!" he said with a huff. He quickly grabbed his coat off the rack and packed up his suitcase "That's it.. I'm going out.."

"Where are you going?"

Seymour combed a hand through his blonde hair "I'm going to the bar… I'll be waiting for my column there.. and perform some of my poetry for those who TRULY appreciate art!"

* * *

At the dinner table, everyone was talking wedding plans. Rosalie twisted her fork into her food "I've already prepared Ellie's dress, a dark blue with a light blue sash."

"Good. No pink." She said with a smile.

"I was also thinking James of the band-"

Nicolas perked up "Me and the boys can do it! Right boss?" Ratigan rolled his eyes "Have you three even rehearsed at all?" Nicolas shoved a piece of food into his mouth "What's a little rehearsal got to do with it?"

"A lot of things.. if your horrible that is." He said making everyone chuckle.

Ginger lifted her glass to her lips "I'm sure it's gonna be as wonderful as the first one you two had!" she took a sip "Have you written the list of invitations?" Rosalie smiled "I got everyone we could think of, and they can invite a plus one.." she looked over at Charlie "Charlie, have you thought of anyone?"

She looked up, her mouth full of food "Um…" she then swallowed "No. Not at all."

"I know, but as the maid of honor don't you need an escort of some kind?"

"I wasn't aware that the maid of honor needed a man to help her.." she said with a quick snap.

Ratigan rose his hand "What your mother is trying to say is that it would be nice if you had someone to go to the vow renewal with.. wouldn't it?" Charlie put her fork down and looked at her parents "Are you both crazy? Do you know what has transpired while we were planning this grand celebration?" she huffed "I have no friends.. and no one to share it with."

Rosalie sat up straight "Charlie-"

"I don't need anyone mom. I don't need anyone to love me or care for me, or embrace me or-" she stopped herself "Let's just drop it okay!" she stood up and walked out of the dining room "If you will excuse me."

Rosalie huffed "She's as stubborn as me.." she said, slouching in her chair. Ratigan had a sly smile as he looked at her "I already found the perfect person for her.."

"James… what have you done?"

"Nothing." he looked at his watch "He should be here right-" the doorbell rang on cue "NOW!" he smiled happily and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal a tall muscular brown rat. He had a red blouse on, which showed off his pectoral muscles. His dark brown fur was silky smooth as the thin mustache above his lips. His bright amber eyes were sly and full of mischief, along with his long pink tail trailing behind him, he also had a long black ponytail behind him "I am here."

Ratigan rose a brow, as if pointing out the obvious "Yes you are."

"Now where is the woman?" he said. Ratigan hushed him "Shh! Let us talk in my office.." he took a hand behind him. The young man nodded "Yes. We must talk!" he said loudly. Rosalie walked out of the dining room into the main hall "James, who is this?"

The young man raised an eyebrow at Rosalie and moved to her. Ratigan tried to grab him back but was too late "Hello Senorita…" he started to kiss her hand. Ratigan rolled his eyes quickly as Rosalie blushed "Wow. This is. Oh my." She pulled away "Who is this?"

The young man winked at Rosalie "I have waited many a day to meet your fine presence-"

Ratigan grabbed him by the shoulders "He's here to help me with the wedding… right?" he said, looking at him. The young man looked at Rosalie "Is this not the woman-"

"Yes, the lady I am marrying.. my wife." He looked over at Rosalie and the man nodded "Ooohhh. But of course. We are helping with wedding planning."

Rosalie rose a brow "Oh, okay… well.. have fun?"

"Yes, thank you darling." He said with a smile. Ratigan pushed him into his private office. The one no one else is to go through but him and whoever he chose. He closed the door "Now, you are the one I sent for I presume?"

The young man smiled "Yes I am!" he laughed "You know a Mr. Lorenzo?"

"Yes I do.. he is a dear friend of mine and my wife, I owe him a great deal."

"I must say hello to him! I have not seen him since I was a small boy! He had taught me all I know about charming the women and such.." He said with a flex of his muscles. Ratigan rolled his eyes "You are Mr. Adolpho Brunechelli?" he said. The young man nodded happily "That is me… the AMAZING and HANDSOME Aldolpho… I am the charmer of women, the connoisseur of charming women… and humble." He said with his Spanish accent. Ratigan nodded in annoyance "Yes of course.. now what I need you to do is to use those skills on my beloved daughter.."

He moved swiftly "Yes of course… now why am I doing this?"

"I am doing this for my daughter and her well-being. After this entire engagement fiasco the press won't lay back on her.." he rubbed his temples "She needs someone to charm her… make her feel special, just until this news thing dies down.. You are going to woo my daughter, as a gentleman." He stressed and poked him in the chest " You are going to escort her at the wedding of me and my wife.. I want you to take her mind off of the whole ordeal, and keep her away from the press as much as you can.."

Aldolpho rubbed his chin and pondered "Now, how much am I getting paid for this partnership?"

Ratigan brought out a small check and signed it off "Consider this the first installment." Aldolpho picked up the check and gasped "Should I start to call you father?"

"No, No, NO!" he waved his hands "You are not going to marry my daughter, trust me I have higher standards.. this is just temporary, until she gets back on her feet again, and you are to keep this secret. NO ONE is to know but you and me."

"What does the girl look like?" he said happily. Ratigan handed him a picture of Charlie, she wore a dark red gown in a portrait painted of her. It was about a two years ago, sixteen year old Charlie sat in a velvet chair, with her hand poised on her chin. Aldolpho whistled and gazed at the young woman "It will be an honor and a privilege.."

"Easy.." he nabbed the picture out of his hands and looked at it himself "My pride and joy.. she is stubborn.. so don't expect her to fall head over heels at first glance. She is a princess and she will be treated as such.. any slip up and I swear I will end your life faster than a flame on a candle.. Are we understood?" Aldolpho nodded with no trouble "Of course senor."

"Good to hear. I can introduce you to her today."

The walked down the long hallway to be met by Rosalie "Oh hello James… and Mr…"

"I am Aldolpho senorita!" he said with a cheer. Ratigan rolled his eyes "Have you seen Charlotte?"

"She's in the library.. been in there since dinner." She huffed "I haven't gotten her out… she's calming herself down."

Ratigan smiled "Perfect." He kissed his wife "I am going to introduce her to our new friend." Rosalie bit her lip nervously "I am just warning you, please be cautious with her.. she is temperamental."

Ginger came out of the kitchen and watched Ratigan and Aldolpho walk down the hall. She grinned "Who is that?"

"Aldolpho.. James's new assistant."

"Rosie if I wasn't married.." she said with a sly grin

"Ginger!" she said with a laugh. "I must admit.." both of them tilted their heads, looking at Aldolpho's posterior "I would do the same thing you are thinking." They laughed gently and left to the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

Charlie sat, reading her books intently. Her mind was on other things as she attempted to read the wrinkled page of her favorite book. She heard the door open and placed her book down "Father, I'm not in the best mood.."

"Oh I know my dear, I know!"

She placed the book down and sat up in her chair "I'm sorry about dinner… it's just… I've been hostile since this whole…" she cringed "Warner incident.. and just thinking about weddings and love and all that just irks me.." Ratigan touched her shoulder assuredly and she continued "I don't want to ruin your vow renewal because I've been like this… I'll really try to have a better attitude."

"I understand completely, which is why I've found you some companionship during the event!"

"Companionship?" she said.

Ratigan placed a hand over her shoulder "Yes, Yes! I've found you a friend to speak to and to bond with.." he said slyly. He opened the door "May I present, Mr. Aldolpho Brunechelli.."

Aldolpho ran through the door and grabbed Charlie's hand "Senorita I am very, very pleased to meet you.." he started to kiss her hand. Charlie pushed him off "Who is this?" she said with disgust in her voice "Is this some kind of joke?"

Ratigan grabbed her and pulled her away "If you would please excuse us Mr. Brunechelli." He pushed her to the other end of the room. Aldolpho stood as he watched them interact:

"How could you do this to me?"

"What did I do?" Ratigan said

"You are setting me up with some… charmer!"

He gasped "Absolutley not! This is a person to help me with the wedding!"

"Sure…"

"You think I'm lying? Charlotte tsk, tsk, tsk!" he said "You honestly believe I would set you up with some man?"

"I think the real lie is you admitting that you need help…" she said crossing her arms. She new she had won, by the way this kind of argument had lasted since she was a child. Ratigan cringed and took a sigh "My dear, I've found this young man to help me and thought he could help you relax and take your mind off of things.. and you can show him around." He looked at Aldolpho "Isn't he a charming fellow?"

She looked over at him. Charlie saw Aldolpho looking at his reflection in a golden vase, he was smiling and checking to make sure his teeth are clean and crisp "Irresistible.."

"Good! I was hoping you can show him around the town.. who knows, maybe you can find something you like about him…" he said, with a bit of suspicion underlining what he was saying.

"You are trusting me with a boy? The only boy you would trust me with is Fidget and he doesn't even know how to tie his shoes.." she said in a snarky tone. Ratigan huffed again "Charlotte, please maintain your temper.. I am depending on you to be a well behaved young woman and be kind to our guest!" he said in a threatening tone. Charlie blew a deep breath "I'll do it."

"Good girl." He took her by the shoulders and pushed her to Aldolpho who smiled happily. Ratigan looked at the couple and walked to the door "Now, I'll leave you two alone.." he opened the door and closed it, looking at Charlie reach for the door. He whispered "We had a deal! Now go!" he closed the door tightly. Charlie turned back to Aldolpho and smiled "Hello.. my name is Charlotte.."

"Charlotte… beautiful." He stretched "I have met many a beautiful lady in my day, and you surpass all of them!"

She sighed, disgusted "Thank you."

"Do you like my blouse? Egyptian cotton…"

"It's nice." She said plainly with no interest. Aldolpho raised an eyebrow "Well… do you know who I am? Everyone knows me…" he said happily and took off the black cape hanging on his shoulders. Charlotte rolled her eyes and attempted to escape through the door, but Aldolpho blocked her way:

" _ **Im sure that you have heard the name Adolpho  
A Ladies man who wins a claim, Adolpho  
Well lovely miss I am the same Adolpho  
I introduce myself, I am Adolpho.."**_

He grabbed her hand to kiss it and she pulled away "Nice to Meet You, Shall We?.." she gestured to the door. Aldolpho pulled her into a tango position. She struggled as he got way too far into her face "Not So Fast!"

" _ **So just in case you didnt hear, Adolpho  
Ill try to make it very clear, Adolpho  
The lovely ladies always cheer, Adolpho  
When I repeat myself, I am Adolpho" **_

He spun her out to far, making her stumble almost into the floor. She sat on a couch, winded "Understood!" she tried to get up, but Aldolpho sat right next to her, grabbing her hands lovingly in his own.

" _ **I can sing it Hi, Adolpho!"**_

He sang highly, making Charlie cover her ears quickly.

" _ **I can sing it Low, Adolpho.."**_ he sang almost dropping to the floor, Charlie rolled her eyes and mouthed "Help me.."

" _ **I can sing it very fast, Adolpho  
I can sing it very slowly"**_

He leaned into Charlie, making her lean further in her chair. Aldopho whispered:

 _ **I'd do it now, but it would take HOURS  
Now lets see if you can remember my name!**_

She pushed herself up and Aldolpho took her hand. She huffed sarcastically "Ill give it a shot."

" _ **Now whos the fella that you see?"**_ Charlie said in annoyance. He spun her around and saw that she faced the door " _ **Adolpho-"  
"And how should you refer to me?" **_Charlie attempted again to get his attention " _ **Adolpho."**_

" _ **And who is it Ill always be?"**_ she said again, pointing to the door _**"Adolpho."**_

" _ **Now sing it proudly!"**_ he sang proudly.

She said in annoyance, ready to leave this nightmare _**"You are Adolpho!"**_

Once again he had spun her out in the charming dance he was trying to pull off. He had made Charlie dizzy, instead of hoplessly charmed like he would have hoped.

He dropped Charlie on the floor with a thud, then helped her up by continuing to hold her in a loving embrace.

" _ **Now let me spell it out for you!  
For all you lovely ladies that didnt hear for some reason because maybe you are, hard of hearing or something. It goes:"**_

He cleared his throat, and began to bellow, holding Charlie in his arms. She was furious, as he leaned in for a kiss at the end of his sentiment.

" _ **Aaaaah  
Daa ha ha ha ha haLLLL  
Ffff, ffff, ffooooooo AGH!"**_

 _ **I ammm Adolpho!**_

"Adolpho!" he cheered happily.

Aldolpho leaned in for a kiss and Charlie happily leaned in, until she kneed him in the crotch. He fell over and cringed in pain. Right as Charlie made it to the door. She opened the door and growled "Nice to meet you." She said slamming the door.

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW! SONG IS 'ALDOLPHO' FROM THE DROWSY CHAPERONE**


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie was walking out of the house, towards the garden's green house. Rosalie watched through the window "I don't think she likes him very much.." she brought a hand to her chin in thought. She watched Aldolpho stumbling out of the house holding his…. Crotch in pain.. he stumbled over the stone steps and fell in pain holding his knee. Rosalie giggled "He doesn't seem like her type either.. that poor boy." Ratigan peered out of the next window, next to her in the upstairs bedroom "He is perfect Rosalie.. he is just stumbling a little."

"No kidding." She laughed heavily "Oh look he fell again!" she laughed loudly in a cackle "James, this boy has ridden in on his shining white horse to help you of course? But… what else?"

"He just happens to be very attracted to our little girl.." he peered on, watching Aldolpho look around for his missing shoe, that fell off when he fell off the steps. Rosalie glanced at Ratigan "James, she's not a little girl anymore…"

"I am aware of that." He said quickly "He's only here to help with the wedding Rosalie-"

Rosalie shook her head "She's not the same little girl with braids.. who believed that the only man in her life was you.." she walked to him, placing her gentle hands on his wide set shoulders "I'm not suspicious… although I feel I should be." She muttered under her breath and felt him turn to her "I trust you.. and you trust me… but let her trust her own decisions."

"Yes my dear." He said, his ears flattening in the back of his head. Rosalie kissed him on the cheek "Thank you darling."

* * *

"Leave me alone Alonzo.." Charlie said rubbing her temples. She had made it to the door of the greenhouse.

"It is Aldolpho!" he said with a flourish "I sang you a song about it!"

"Must have slipped my mind.." she said again, almost cringing at the sight of him "Just go would you please?"

Aldolpho shook his head "I will not leave your slippery and slippy mind alone! I will charm you!" he flipped his cape around in a flourish "I have wooed women from Spain to New York! I will make you my lady!" he smiled wide "You are just how I like women! With a challenge!"

Charlie rose her hands "Make another step towards me and I'll have to hurt you."

He purred with delight "I love the chase."

Charlie rolled her eyes "Would you please stop this?! This is crazy, you can't expect me to fall weak at the knees for you when we've just met. This isn't some fairy tale or crazy romance that you've invented.. You're here to help my father.. not make me succumb to your advances." She crossed her arms. Aldolpho scratched his head, then bowed gently "Pardon me Senorita.. I was just captivated and charmed by you the first time.. you are lovely and I was taken aback by such a strong woman.."

"Well… that is very kind of you." She said, lowering her arms that were pulled into fists, her brown eyes curiously gazed and the newly invented gentleman before her.

Aldolpho smiled gently "I do apologize for forcing my advances on you… I do hope we may start over.." he pulled out his hand "Perhaps a kind shake of the hand…" Charlie reached out her hand, her lips pulling into a small smile "Of course.. I'm not that cruel."

"A hug?" he said with open arms. Charlie raised an eyebrow "Alright.. I do think that's in order for doing that to you earlier." She hesitantly pulled in. Aldolpho sighed "Oh that is nice…" he then pulled her closer "Now for a kiss!" he puckered his lips, and Charlie dodged. Charlie rolled up her hand and punched him right in the nose. Aldolpho fell to the floor and passed out.

Charlie rubbed her knuckles "I told you so…" she stepped over him and walked away.

* * *

Aldolpho rubbed his eye, it became black around his left eye and he groaned "I do not think the senorita likes me.."

Ratigan huffed "You think?" he said with sarcasm biting his voice. As they sat in the small pub, he motioned for a waitress, who eagerly came to the table. He whispered "Can we get more ice please madam?"

"Any more ice and we'll have to close down.." she said with the same sarcasm. Ratigan waved her away and looked at Aldolpho "What did you say to her?"

"I do what I always do! I charm the women and then I make with the love making!"

"What?!" he said grabbing his collar "What did you do to my sweet daughter!" Aldolpho broke away "I tried to kiss her and flatter her..She punched me in the face!" Ratigan understood and let go of him roughly "You deserve all that she gave you!"

"I thought she was gentle! Like in the letter you sent a me!" he said coldly, slapping a small letter on a table written in his punishment.

"Well she has always been a firey sort, so you'll have to be patient with her." He said sipping his drink. Aldolpho muttered "I need to charm her like all the women I do.."

"She is not just another woman Aldolpho… she is my daughter."

"How am I supposed to do it? She hates me! The sight of me just disgusts her!" he slammed a hand on the table. Ratigan shook his head "Well, your previous method do not work.. you'll need to fight her fire with something gentle.."

Aldolpho scoffed "I am the great and fabulous Aldolpho! My methods allow me to be the king of love! Not some sloppy fool with a hat and a joke!"

"She is rough around the edges, it is going to take something different to charm her.."

"Like-a what?" he said to a roar of shushes. The single light appeared on the stage to reveal a small grey mouse on the stage "And now it is that time of the night, where we allow some of our local talent to display their hard work.." he looked at his list and sighed heavily "Now it's time for our regular… Seymour Krelborn.."

The crowd groaned to reveal Seymour standing under that single spotlight in the pub. He pulled out a long piece of paper to annoyed groans "Hello everyone! I have a new one for you!" the crowd groaned again and he scowled "Simmer down!" he cleared his throat and started:

" **An eagle's just another bird  
until he can spread his wings.." **

The crowd sighed in annoyance. Aldolpho groaned "What a horrid poem.. no one could ever fall for this.. eh Mr. Carter?" he nudged Ratigan and saw him entranced "Mr. Carter?"

" **A river is just a sheet of ice  
till winter turns to spring and though the clouds may block the sun  
don't mean that it's left the sky  
just when you think you've seen it all  
there's more than meets the eye.." **

Ratigan rubbed his chin, listening to the young man and his poem.. he muttered to himself "This could be it." Seymour smiled as he spoke the words he had written down carefully and lovliney on the parchment he held in his hands.

" **..Like things I dream and things I feel  
there's more to me than I reveal  
and cause I shine in quiet ways  
I'm someone you don't recognize  
I'm a diamond in the rough  
a dreamer in disguise! **

**An eagle's just another bird  
until he can spread his wings!" **

He finished and only one man clapped; Ratigan. Seymour looked up in surprise at the applause, and only met a sea of boos. The crowd threw things at Seymour like paper and bottles and trash. He dodged and scoffed at the crowd "You unclultured people! You don't know great writing when you hear it!"

"We hear it! And we hate it!" they all started to laugh at the heckler and continue to throw things at him. Seymour stepped off the stage "I'll show you all! I'm better than this! I'll prove to you all that I'm a great writer! I'll get my own column in the Riverton Newspaper!"

"That will be the day!" one said quickly to be met with laughter.

Aldolpho laughed "What a sad little fat mouse! Who could ever fall for that?"

Seymour shook his head, making his way down the stage and to the door. Ratigan stopped him "I found your poem very enjoyable.."

"Yeah right.." he said with annoyance. Ratigan stopped him again "I mean it.."

The chubby blonde mouse turned "Hey… you're the only one who applauded aren't you.."

"Why yes, I am.." Ratigan said with a smile.

Seymour looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "Well, thanks… but I think I'm gonna give up on the poetry for a while. This town is a sewage pipe of uncultured mice.. except you sir? Mr?" he laid out his hand. Ratigan took it "Padraic James Carter." Seymour shook his hand "The Mr. Carter? Wow, I've heard a lot from you.." he saw Ratigan raise an eyebrow "I'm Seymour Krelborn…You see I work for the paper, Riverton news.." he sat next to him "I work for the paper and I hear a lot. Specifically from your story."

"Wonderful." He said with a bitter laugh. Seymour returned the gesture "I'm sad to say but I've never worked on anything yet." He looked over at Aldolpho, placing the ice over his eye "And you are?"

"Aldolpho Brunechelli.." he said with a snooty tone. Aldolpho scoffed "You don't know who I am?"

"Why should I?" he said with a sarcastic laugh "What happened to your eye?"

Ratigan but in "I truly did enjoy your work.. have you ever considered publishing?"

"Have I?" he laid a hand on his chin "I've tried over and over again but my boss won't let me.. I'm inexperienced she says… I'm not ready she says.. the story repeats itself over and over again. Thanks for the support though… I've been in a rut for a while."

Ratigan smiled in interest, and took a breath "What if I could tell you that your work could be of use to me?" Seymour crossed his arms "I'd say you were crazy. But I want to know more."

"You recall the story of my daughter?"

He scoffed "Yes I do. Your daughter and that jerk Warner who left her or something? What a jerk! If I were her I'd find someone else.. make him jealous or get my mind off of it in some way." Ratigan clapped his hands together "Well, my wife and I are redoing our vows as you probably know, and our daughter is in need of some companionship to help this go smoothly.. she is the maid of honor of course but I'd like for her mind to wander in other places besides what the press is gossiping about her. She's become that age where she needs someone, the entire Warner fiasco had proved us wrong.. so I had to force my own help upon her. Just until the wedding is through."

"Where do I come in?"

He gestured to Aldolpho "I've hired this young man to bring my daughter some peace… and a little wooing wouldn't hurt… So the result is the black eye you see before him." Seymour's blue eyes widened "She did that to you?!" he said with a gasp.

"She's just playing hard to get.." Aldolpho said with a groan "She will be mine!"

Seymour scoffed in disbelief "You're forcing your daughter into an arrangement? That is kind of messed up in a way."

"No it is not!" Ratigan said "I am helping her-"

"Whatever.." he said worriedly "Why do you need me?"

Ratigan looked to him "Well, I discovered that my daughter is a little feisty.. and the only way to get to her heart is through something or someone gentle.. I believe if you help this young man.." he looked at Aldolpho who was sitting in pain "Help him woo my daughter and hopefully keep this companionship going with a GENTLE approach, I can help you beyond your comprehension… think of it as a Cy-"

Seymour finished with a smile "A Cyrano De Bergerac?"

Ratigan crossed his arms "Impressive… but yes. Precisely."

Aldolpho rose a head off the table he was resting "What is that now?"

Seymour held up a hand and lectured him, leaving Ratigan to smile with an impressed and thankful grin "It's a play written by Edmond Rostand in eighteen ninety seven… it is about a young man who gets the help of another young man to woo a woman. The other young man is also in love with the woman.. but his only fault is that he has a rather large nose."

"What a joke! A large nose!" he said with a laugh "It could be legendary!" he looked at Seymour "I could assume I am the handsome man and you are the big nose boy!" he said with a laugh.

"I can see why she punched you." He quipped. Aldolpho groaned "You think my pain is funny? She punched me in the eye! My beautiful eye!"

"How did you get this goon?" Seymour said with a laugh. Ratigan rubbed his temples "A friend recommended him to me." He thought of Lorenzo and rolled his eyes "Former friend."

Seymour gestured to Ratigan "But wouldn't your daughter find out? You are very smart sir, and I assume your daughter is not anything like the other girls.."

The large rat rose an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?" He felt for his bell and sighed, knowing he couldn't ring it.

"I mean that where other girls are focused on their own vanity, I'm sure she's smarter than that."

Ratigan laughed in relief "Oh.. why yes of course.." he adjusted his tie "She won't find out, I'll be sure of this.."

Seymour laughed heavily. Aldolpho looked up at him "What is he laughing at?"

He wiped his eye and quickly shook his head "Well, this had been all kinds of fun… but I'm done, you surely couldn't be serious about this…" he jumped off of his tall barstool "Unless it's something big for me I'm not in." he was headed to the door when Ratigan stopped him "If you do this, I'll get you your own column!"

Seymour turned around slowly "What? How can you do that?"

"I have connections everywhere Mr. Krelborn.. I can pull some strings with your paper and that will be that.. I can even get you a steady job at one of the offices in New York… no flower articles, not a single wedding article.." Seymour hesitated and Ratigan shrugged his shoulders "Unless of course you would enjoy speaking your verse at bars for the rest of your life?"

Seymour fully turned around and shook his hand "When can I start?" he said with a wide smile.

* * *

 **The song is from Carrie: The musical "Dreamer in disguise.. Charlie is going to blow up at this.. oh no..**

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**

 **THANK YOU!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Mom, I'm not in the mood.." Charlie said as she was dragged by her mother's arm. They were walking through the large house, Rosalie rolled her eyes "You didn't have the best day today, so I'd like to do something for you." She took her arm down the hall to Charlie's room. Charlie shook her head "Mother that is kind of an understatement…" she looked at her door "What a surprise.. my room. Thanks mom." She headed through the door and Rosalie stopped her "Oh no you don't." she moved to her side, going in the room with her "I fixed up your closet for you.."

"Thanks mom.." Charlie said with suspicion.

Rosalie stood in her room "I have to tell you, I've had to make some room for new things I got for you." She said with a smile "I've gotten some things from England-"

"Imported clothes?" Charlie said happily "Thank you mom! I wonder if it's a new gown? a new pair of overalls? Come on mother!"

"Well, something along those lines.." she said, a small smile creeping on her lips. Charlie ran to her closet with glee and opened the white doors, her smile disappeared "Oh…" she turned to her mom "Where is the new stuff?"

Suddenly, two white hands crept behind her and grabbed Charlie by the waist. A tall, blonde eighteen year old mouse with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes emerged from behind the many clothes in her closet. Charlie jumped and turned with a scream.

Both girls stared at each other for a quick moment and then squealed. Charlie threw her hands in the air "Prudence?!"

"The one and only!" the girl said with a smile.

"I haven't seen you-"

"Since you moved!-"

Both girls began to talk over each other, while Rosalie softly covered her ears from the incessant squeals:

Charlie grabbed her by the shoulders "I wrote to you every time I could!"

Prudence's blonde curls bounced "And I wrote you back!" She gasped "My dear you are gorgeous!"

"Look who is talking!" she said with a giggle. Charlie jumped "Remember that school rhyme, How did it go?"

"How did it go?" Prudence asked "I remember perfectly!" Prudence and Charlie started to chant, while clapping each others hands like they did years ago on the school yard:

"Never Marry

Tom or Paul or Jerry

If I'll take a ring

I'll get married in the spring!"

The girls twirled around in sync and continued the playful rhyme.

"Prudence and Charlie

Sassy, Cute and Smarties

Friends till the end of time!"

They clasped paws, then they crossed fingers gently.

"Cross my heart hope to die

Stick a needle in my eye!"

They both laughed happily as Charlie's brown eyes widened "How did you find me?!"

Prudence turned to Rosalie "Your wonderful mother contacted me and had me sent over here!" Rosalie nodded "How is your mother Prudence?"

"Superintendent at a prep school for girls in London.. she's living the high life, with her rules and protocol!" she said with a giggle. "I tried to find you the day you left… ten years ago you left.. it's been TEN years Charlie!" she hugged her tightly. Charlie squeezed back "I know.. I couldn't… um… Mother?"

Rosalie crossed her arms "I pulled some strings with Walter… and I filled her in on EVERYTHING, Charlie."

"Everything?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow. Prudence nudged her "You're secret is safe with me Miss Carter." She shook her head in disbelief "I can't believe that big jerk Walter or whatever he's called…

Charlie folded her arms. Prudence touched her shoulders "I wrote to you.. and I never got anything back… if I did it was months later. It was only until about two years ago that the letters kept returning to me.. _return to sender_ in bold red letters so I stopped…" she sighed "I wish I was here earlier."

"How long are you going to be here?"

Rosalie chimed in "Just until the wedding is over… it's for a short while but I thought you could use someone besides who wants something from you.. like the press."

"Or Aldolpho.." she said under her breath. Prudence nodded "Yes, I've heard all about the press and Walter and… Who is Aldolpho?"

"A friend of my fathers… who is now a _special_ friend of mine."

"OOOOOoooooooohhhhhhh!" she said happily.

Charlie rose her hands "Don't you start! He's annoying, and rude, and bigoted, and STUPID!"

"Sounds like an attraction!" the blonde clapped her hands happily "Is he handsome?"

"Too much for his own good.." Charlie mumbled under her breath quickly. Prudence grabbed her friends arms "We have to meet him. The best friend is always the one to approve of course-"

Rosalie shook her head "You can meet him tomorrow, it's late… I'll leave you girls alone.. And Charlie, Victoria is rooming with you two tonight, I thought you'd three like some kind of slumber party tonight."

"Slumber party?" Charlie said "I think I'm a little too old for that mom.." the nineteen year old crossed her arms. Prudence jumped "Why not? We're not getting any older! We can catch up on some important details.." Charlie sighed "Fine.. We'll talk, then bed."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER….

Prudence gasped "You didn't!"

"I did!" Victoria squealed "After the school's winter dance, I dragged Simon behind the gym and we kissed…"

Charlie leaned one hand on her chin "It's true.. I had to cover for you." She said "You should have seen my dad, he was pacing the floor, his face was red and pulsating and when Tori got home late he stood.." she crossed her arms, just like her father "Where were you young lady! I expected you to be home at ten o'clock on the dot! I will not stand for this travesty!" Charlie laughed and reached for a cookie from the large assortment of snacks "Then I come down the stairs and tell my dad 'Daddy, Simon knew that the time was ten o' clock, he was just being very strict on the precautions of getting Tori home on time. He didn't want to cause her any harm. I mean that carriage was going far too fast on the way home so they decided to walk! I personally would feel better if that happened to me.. Simon is !" Charlie chortled "Then he looks at me… then at Victoria.. then excuses us to go to bed."

"Did he ever figure it out?" The blonde asked.

"No." Charlie answered "But thinking about who he is as a father and a former crime boss I'm sure he'd read us like a book."

Victoria sipped from her drink "He didn't even figure out the best part.. that I snuck some of my Uncle's brandy with me."

"What?!" Charlie spitted out "How did you sneak it past him? That stuff is locked up! I don't even know the combination!"

Victoria smiled slyly "While he as intimidating Simon, giving him the whole 'That's my niece and if you mistreat her I'll kill you' talk' Ellie taught me how to crack open a safe… that kid is smart as a whip.. We all know that Alex taught her though." Victoria giggled "This doesn't leave the room."

"Agreed." Charlie said. She then saw the door open a crack and stood up "Ellianna-"

Ellie opened the door, standing in her yellow night gown with a nervous P.J by her side "Come on Charlie, Can't we join? We promise we won't tell mom!"

"This is girls only."

"I'm a girl!" She argued and looked over at P.J, "He'll be quiet I swear!" P.J nodded next to her and crossed his heart. Charlie picked up the girl by the collar of her gown and took her outside the door "Nope. You're still a child Ellie and I'm busy!"

"This isn't fair!" Ellie said.

Charlie huffed "Please Ellie don't start! I promise we'll do something later!"

Ellie stomped off and Charlie closed the door tightly. Prudence pouted "I'm sorry to hear about the entire situation.. just the thought.. giving up everything for family. At least your sister is safe.."

"Yes." Charlie said somberly "But it's to keep her safe, and us too… Maybe one day we'll all be able to go back!" she said with a bit of optimism "How has it been across the pond?" she joked. Prudence started to comb her long blonde curls "Boring as usual. Tons of suitors wanting to court me, finishing school… the usual."

Victoria rolled her eyes "How about the news? Listen to that ever?"

"Yes of course, I found that there is going to be a fashion show in Milan next month, and that the local theatres are showing a comedy revue of Shakespeare's works-"

"We mean about Phelous, or anyone of suspicion creeping around?" Charlie asked. Prudence shook her head "Actually there hasn't been anything truly dangerous going on. Mr. Basil has had less work lately, well the usual, a robbery, a missing person.." she sighed "It's truly B-O-R-I-N-G."

Charlie rubbed her chin "That's weird… he just disappeared."

"Enough about that! How is the love life?"

"Non-Existent. End. Of. Story." The tall white mouse plopped on her round queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Prudence stood on her knees and crept to her side "Oh come on! Besides that whole situation what is going on?"

"Well… nothing.." Charlie said "I thought Walter was the right one. You know? I had this feeling that he was the perfect guy for me and it ended up that he wasn't in any form.. I thought he was mister right, but now I'll never know."

Prudence pouted again, her blue eyes growing wide "You're going to have to kiss a few frogs before you find your prince! Get back out there!"

"What is the point?" her brows furrowed "I spent two years trying to get that dope to propose and I ended up looking like an idiot.."

Victoria snuggled into her pillow "What's your type Charlie?"

"Idiots and two-timers." She said bitterly. Victoria threw the pillow at her and she groaned "Fine! I like someone… um… well.. Understanding. And honest…" she began to think "Someone who makes me laugh so my side aches.. Who loves to eat as much as I do.. who likes to take a walk near the ocean... Who respects me and is open with me…And who has his own aspirations and supports mine… someone who no matter what will be at my side and love me.. someone who will really love me I guess.."

Prudence wiped her eyes "That was beautiful."

"Well, we all know that's not gonna happen." She shut it down quickly, laying down on her bed in defeat.

"Who knows Charlotte! The right guy could be right outside your door!" Victoria cheered happily. Charlie however rolled her eyes "I don't know anymore.. I'm not worried about finding a man anymore."

"That's your problem!" Prudence shook her head and sat next to Charlie on the bed "You can't wait for it… just let it come!" she grabbed her hand "I promise you, that you will find that someone! But you can't rush alright!" she gently squeezed it as Charlie scoffed "You two are hopeless romantics… you two act as if he's right outside, waiting for me!" She laughed along with the other girls as the night went on.

 **review and follow!**


	17. Chapter 17

Seymour walked through the office and sighed. Bruce spun in his chair "So, how was your night?" his friend joked "Did you get your column?"

Seymour cheerfully smiled. His blue eyes twinkled with a happy disposition "Yup."

"What?" Bruce almost spun out of his seat. He saw him walk right for Sheila's office "Um.. Seymour? Sheila isn't seeing anyone right now."

He grabbed the door knob "Except me." He burst through the door. Sheila looked up, mid sip of coffee. Sheila quickly wiped her lip then she rose an eyebrow and put her cup down "What in the world-"

"I'M READY TO GET MY COLUMN!" he said with a yell. The mice outside of her office looked up from their work to hear. The blinds were pulled down so all they could do was hear the commotion.

"What are you talking about Krelborn?"

"Well, I took your advice and went to the bar-"

Sheila rolled her eyes "That was not the advice I gave you. Who in the world do you think you are? Coming into my office unannounced-"

Seymour cut in once again, making her brows furrow "Let me finish! I went in and recited some of my poetry and guess who I saw?" he looked up at her uninterested glare "I saw Mr. Padriac James CARTER." The name rung in the air like laundry. Sheila's ears perked up instantly "Y-Y-You saw Mr. Carter? You saw him? How? Wh-what did he want?" she said, her wrists clinging to her desk. Seymour crossed his arms "Well, I saw him and we had a little chat.."

"About what?" she said with extreme curiosity.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER…

"Hmm.." Sheila held a finger to her chin, "I like it."

Seymour nodded "You do?"

"Hmm… So you help the young man with wooing Carter's daughter.. In return.. he get's you your own column.." She chuckled "And he even provided his own written recommendation." She flipped through the paper written on Ratigan's own parchment "I like the way that man thinks."

"So… Can I take a break from work to help him?"

"No."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat. Sheila rose from her chair and began to pace in thought "I want you to write about this.."

"I can't believe this! I try and I try. I've been here a month, and making my own chances, I MOVED FROM NEW YORK! NEW YORK! BEAUTIFUL AND BUSY NEW YORK! Stuck here with pencil pushers and lazy bums! and I-" he stopped from his frantic state "You want me to what?"

"I want you, Seymour to write a story about this entire ordeal."

"Why?"

Sheila paced back and forth "This is the kind of story I was mentioning Krellborn!" she rose her hands in amazement, thinking she had found the holy grail of news "This is perfect! You are going to be in close contact with the Carters, figuring everything that family has on their perfect daughter. I want you to write a column on this ENTIRE story… I want you undercover as this 'Silent Charmer' oooohh…" she said, her eyes widening "That is a great title.. I like it. I'm so smart. Anyway, you help to charm this lady and schmooze with some big names in the press… I want every single detail."

"That doesn't sound right, isn't that an invasion of privacy? I may be a sleezey reporter but I'm not that sleezy."

"Have a backbone Krellborn!" she grabbed his collar, pulling her towards him "This is SIMPLE news that will bring everyone in a tailspin. This is the kind of story that will get us on the map as a serious newspaper.. and this will mean getting YOU on the map Seymour.."

"What do you mean?"

She dropped him from her grip "Charlotte Carter and her break up is big news in this town, and an even bigger scandal; like her father hiring a fake 'love interest' because she's so desperate for love and adoration… and the poet who has to assist him, is just the kind of juicy thing we reporters and the people LOVE. They will love the story and love you Seymour, you will get your own column!"

He started to smile wide, seeing the vision dancing over his head just out of his reach of reality "Keep talking." He said with amazement. Sheila danced around the room "Your own paper! Your own BOOK, selling by the MILLIONS!" Sheila smiled "This is just a stepping stone Seymour, in order for you to truly get what you want, you'll have to step over a few people."

He guiltily finished "And the few people would be Miss Carter and her family."

"Do you want this or not Seymour? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity… it will be a chance for you to harness the limited talents you have." She bit with a tinge of cynicism "You have my full permission to do this outside work AND I must get a story out of this.."

"I don't know Sheila.." he said quietly

"Or.." she started "You can be a lazy pencil pusher and write garden articles.. you're choice."

Seymour took a deep breath and nodded. Sheila clasped her hands together "Perfect. Now I'll need you to update me every week, keep a journal with you and write down any thing you can get your chubby little hands on. Get the details on the vow..wedding thing.. whatever and especially how Miss Charlotte and her new mystery man are fairing. Do not disappoint me Seymour."

He gulped nervously "Got it Sheila."


	18. Chapter 18

Rosalie combed back her boy short hair "Ellie, your sister is simply going through something right now, and you should respect that!"

Ellie plopped on her mother's bed in Rosalie and Ratigan's room "But she hasn't talked to me since that whole Warner thing! It's so stupid!" Rosalie looked herself in the mirror, then looked right back at Ellie "Since the beginning, Charlie has always been solitary, she doesn't want to bring others into her business—"

"But I'm her sister!" Ellie jumped on the bed. She started to jump on the sheets, causing them to go into disarray "I should be the one talking to her and advising her and being there for her!" she continued to jump "I may be only ten but I think I know what I'm doing when it comes to love." Rosalie laughed, rubbing a small amount of rouge on her cheeks "Ellie.."

"It's true! Like father I can be persuasive!"

"Hey, don't you give him all the credit!" she turned from her vanity. Ellie stopped jumping "Well… I got your undeniable beauty." Rosalie rose an eyebrow and Ellie sat innocently "And your smarts mom!"

"Good save, Ellie.." she sat up from her vanity and sat next to Ellie on the couch. She lovingly combed a hand through Ellie's thick and bright auburn hair "I know how much you care about Charlie. You're one amazing kid."

"But how can she just ignore me like that? It's not fair… putting me off for Prudence.. she says I'm only a child and won't understand.." her ears flopped down "I wish she'd let me understand.. she hates me."

"No Ellie!" Rosalie embraced her gently "Charlie loves you!" she leaned in and whispered "And let me tell you.. when Charlie was your age.. she needed you more than you needed her!"

"Really?!"

"Cross my heart! It's true! She always wanted to hold you and make you laugh and even watch over you consistently! She never let you out of her sight because she loved you too much!"

"Wow…"

Rosalie nodded "Mhmm.. and I know that you would do the same for her.." she kissed her head "Just give it time Ellie.. she'll come around.. and know for a fact that she loves you!" Ellie smiled hopefully and jumped off the bed, she then moved to the door "Well, I feel better… but don't tell anyone that I went soft on her.. It makes me seem less tough."

"Of course not." She said with a smile and watched her leave.

* * *

Charlie sat with Prudence, Rosalie, Ellie, P.J at the dining table for breakfast. They all were smiling and talking among each other as Walter, a tall and lanky dark grey mouse sat in the sitting room, engrossed in his paper "Miss Rosalie?" he said in his usual volume.

Rosalie marched into the sitting room and sighed "Yes Walter?"

"Please be sure to keep yourselves out of the paper as much as you can.."

She annoyingly sighed "What do you think I've been doing for the past ten years?" Walter rolled his eyes "I understand Mrs. 'Carter' but as your witness protection caseworker you are required to follow what I say."

Rosalie blinked slowly "Is that all?" she crossed her arms "Because James and I are working on it currently if you haven't noticed, we've paid through the nose to keep the press out of our business. And built a wall over our property to keep our business OUR business."

"I think we're clear then."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Walter nodded in the snootiest way "Yes, thank you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Were would we be without you Walter.." she shook her head and smiled, a little kindly to the man. She returned in the dining room right as the girls were talking. Prudence smiled as she sipped from her fresh orange juice "So Rosalie, have you decided what your vow renewal dress is going to look like?"

"I actually have no idea.."

Charlie put down her fork "Mother, the 'wedding' is only a few weeks away."

"Well, I was thinking…" Rosalie said "Maybe us girls can go for a fitting later today." She looked at all the girls and watched the smiles slowly appear. Prudence squealed "Oh! How exciting! That is wonderful!" Charlie hesitantly smiled "I don't know mum… wouldn't the press be everywhere?"

"You can't let those sniveling and desperate leeches affect you your whole life! It's time to get out of the house and live your life!" Prudence thumped her hand on the table. Ellie nodded "Yeah! Let's get out!"

Rosalie nodded "Even Ellie can go!"

"I can go out?!" Ellie said enthusiastically.

Rosalie crossed her arms "Only if Charlie does." Ellie quickly ran to her sister, and clung to her arm "Charlie, PLEASE! This is my only chance to go outside and my fate rests in your hands, I NEVER get to go out alone, please, please, please, please!" she stomped her foot down "Please Charlie! Can we please go out! I'll give you anything! I'll do all your chores, I'll do your laundry! I'll give you all of my deserts too!" she pleaded with her. Charlie rose an eyebrow at the little girl "All of your deserts?"

Rosalie laughed through her hand as she watched Ellie jump up and down "Anything! Please!"

Charlie sighed loudly and Prudence nudged her "Come on… I'm ready to look around good old America for a bit!" Rosalie nudged her other side "And… it wouldn't hurt to stick it to the press and Warner and show how good you look?"

Charlie smiled up at her mom, then eagerly looked at the girls "ALRIGHT LET'S GO!"

The girls cheered with delight at her answer. Ellie jumped on the table "I can't wait! I get to go out! I get to go out!" she looked at P.J, whose ears flattened sadly by his head. Ellie secretly crawled across the table to him "Don't worry, I'm gonna figure out how to get out and we'll go out later.."

"We're not supposed to go out Ellie! It could be dangerous!"

Ellie looked around "I know, that's why I'm so excited to do it!"

P.J rolled his eyes "You being kept inside all day really brings out the troublemaker in you."

Ellie grinned "I know! Isn't it great!" she whispered "I'll meet with you later!"

Prudence smiled "What a relief! I thought we were gonna spend this whole time in this dreary house!"

* * *

Seymour looked outside of the white mansion, double checking the address. He muttered under his breath "What a dreary house.." He knocked on the door. He fixed his uniform, making sure his collar and tie were clean. Charlie opened the door slowly and rose an eyebrow "Can I help you?"

Seymour didn't notice the stunning beauty before him and nodded at her, while digging for his notebook. He huffed as he attempted to force the notebook out of his coat pocket "Hey, do you know where the man of the house is?"

Charlie scoffed and looked down at the mouse, who was a head shorter than her "He's busy, but you're welcome to talk to the WOMAN of the house?" Seymour quipped "Oh, do you know where she is?" Charlotte crossed her arms "You're looking at her." She said bitterly. Charlotte took another sigh, to keep her composure "Now, I'll repeat the question.. is there a reason your on my doorstep right now, or can I gladly go back inside?"

Seymour looked up at her and whistled in amazement "So you're Charlotte Carter? You're cuter than the pictures in the paper of you. Doesn't flatter you at all, doll face." Charlie rose an eyebrow "As a matter of fact I am Miss Charlotte Carter to the likes of you… what are you, one of Santa's elves?"

He smirked up at the tall girl, seeing it as a challenge. He applauded her "Funny, you write your own material?" he said quickly. Charlie crossed her arms "That's really no way to treat an adult, little boy.."

Seymour chuckled bitterly "Where's daddy? Writing another check to keep the press off your back?"

Charlie gasped and immediately rolled her sleeves up "Excuse me?" she growled "Do you know who you're talking to?" she said "You don't really have any respect for women do you? Or even yourself."

"Excuse me?"

Before he could answer, Charlie leaned on the threshold of the door "Let me get this straight for you, you show up unannounced at my humble house in a complete disarray. You smell of old coffee and-" she sniffed the air and grimaced at the smell "A cheap donut from the market place and black coffee.. Your shirt is untucked, which means you have no regard for personal appearance. Your hair is disheveled and you have bags under your eyes. This means you have a low paying job which is the reason you are so restless, low income and pretty low job.. let me guess?" she brought a finger to her lips "Someone's assistant? Delivery boy?.. And your shoe is untied." She watched him look down and embarrassingly and angrily tie his shoe "Need I say more?" she smirked down at him.

"Very good Miss Carter.. if I may?"

"What are you talking about?-" she started.

Seymour leaned on the door, just as she was moments ago "Let **me** get this straight for YOU. You're Charlotte Marie Carter, you're an heir to a rich family who have found constant success in their town. You WERE engaged to a young man… a Mister Warner I believe.. And let me guess, he promised you anything your heart desires and more! The prospective senator and soon to be president! And you'll be sitting pretty as a presidents little wife! And unfortunately he left you like a rotten pastrami sandwich." He crossed his arms "You've also basically been a shut in for about three weeks after that incident.." he chuckled "And daddy has spoiled his little girl rotten hasn't he? Making sure that she's protected from the big bad press people, because despite that beauty, she's still desperate for a compliment and insecure about many things of her own creation… Need I say more, sweetheart?" Seymour smiled up at her.

Charlie brought back her hand, as if to slap him "How dare you—"

Her hand was quickly grabbed from behind her "Charlotte! Charlotte!"

She gasped and turned quickly "Daddy!"

Ratigan looked down at his daughter "What in the world are you doing to our guest?!"

"Guest?!" Charlie gasped "NO! Daddy this can't be! Please tell me you haven't hired this… this… Ew.."

"Oh believe it baby!" Seymour said. Ratigan nodded and stood next to him "Certainly, this is my assistant and is working with Aldolpho and myself very closely." He said with a proud smile.

"Oh no.. please don't tell me-"

Ratigan finished "Are the two gentlemen I have found going to help me with the vow renewal? Why yes of course! Seymour here is my new assistant!"

Charlie quirked an eyebrow "Assistant?! How many have you got?"

"Just him.. and Aldolpho of course." He wrapped a hand behind him "This is Seymour Krellborn. He is helping me with the ceremony." Seymour smiled up at her "Daddy to the rescue."

Charlie barred her fists and headed towards him "I could choke you, you dirty little brown nose!"

Ratigan quickly held her back "Charlotte Marie! Please remain calm and be gracious to Seymour, he is gratefully helping the family on this momentous occasion!" he looked behind him at Seymour "Forgive her behavior, she is a little hot-blooded and her mother is half Latina! Blessing and a curse!" he said with a unsettled chuckle.

Seymour smiled happily and waved at Charlie "I have absolutely no problem with women.. I deal with all kinds of these in New York." He stretched his hands "Manhattan girls are a touch kinder though."

Charlie stopped struggling "What do you do in New York?" she crossed her arms and looked up at her father "You said that he was an assistant?"

"Yes he is!" Ratigan quickly said. His yellow eyes widened, and he remained his composure "He is a… temporary assistant. And I have rightfully hired him for the wedding."

Charlie looked over her father's large shoulder "What is your specialty Mr. Krellborn?" she asked, oozing with sarcasm. Seymour moved nervously, fiddling with his un-tucked blue shirt "I am good at many of things… that is why I am an assistant!" he nodded, happy with his answer. Charlie rose an eyebrow and suspiciously looked at him up and down "Something tells me you're hiding something. I don't even think your a wedding adviser's assistant at all."

Ratigan's eyes widened and he stepped between the two "Charlotte, please don't make assumptions.. especially for a new guest!" Ratigan took Charlie's hand "Come, Come Charlie…" and he grabbed Seymour's hand "Let's all put this behind us and start anew, shall we?" he combined their hands in a handshake.

Charlie and Seymour looked at each other, noticing each other's features. Her fierce brown eyes met his snarky blue orbs. Charlie sighed, feeling agony in her voice "I believe we can put this all aside… Just stay out of my way and leave me alone."

He smiled up at her "Whatever you say doll face."

Charlie growled at him and muttered under her breath, still keeping a smile on her face "The name is Charlotte…Sexist pig."

"Got it….Spoiled rich girl." He returned the gesture with a grin. Charlie harshly squeezed his paw, making him wince. He forced his hand free and he grimaced. Ratigan smiled at the two in front of him "That is much better."

Charlie kissed her father on the cheek "Bye father. I'm going dress shopping with mother." Ratigan watched her leave through the front door "And.. goodbye too?"

She stopped in her tracks and muttered "Goodbye."

"Goodbye?" he attempted to pry the answer out of her. Charlie growled "Goodbye, Mr. Krellborn." She grabbed onto the doorknob.

"Bye, bye Charlie.." Seymour said with a smile. He attempted to wave, but his hand was hurt from before. As Charlie closed the door, Ratigan turned to him with a grin "Isn't she wonderful?"

"Yeah.. a ball of sunshine." He clamped his hand in pain "She's a little feisty isn't she? You think ol' aldo can tame her?" he whistled "She's certainly a handful.."

"What is that intended to mean?"

"Don't get me wrong Mr. Carter, but your Charlie, although physically stunning, can also be like very tough and rugged on the inside.. And aldolpho, while physically stunning as well, can be a little hollow and a little vain on the outside."

Ratigan quirked a brow at the young man "I can see that this can be a problem.. but it's for the best." Seymour looked behind him "That girl deserves a match for her, not some shallow-"

Aldolpho marched down the stairs triumphantly and slicked back his long black hair "Where is the woman?" Seymour motioned to the door "Your lady love just left." He said sarcastically. Aldolpho snapped his fingers "Well we must be off to find her!"

"Easy Romeo.. give her some space." He chuckled "If I know women, they want their space.. and chocolate.. I don't think at the same time." He said playfully. Aldolpho pushed the little mouse out of his way "What nonsense, the only ladies man who knows women IS Aldolpho!" he said with passion in his voice. Vi

Ratigan hushed them "Will you two shut up!" he brought up his hands. "You will find Charlie in the market place today with the rest of the girls AND my wife.. Aldolpho stay away."

He shrugged his shoulders "If it is a nice looking woman then I cannot stay away-" he saw Ratigan growl at him "Alright, I will stay away." Seymour raised an eyebrow in question "Question.. where will I be utilizing my great talents?"

"He did not tell you? You are my manservant!" Aldolpho said happily.

"WHAT?!" he scoffed "A MANSERVANT?! Have you seen my resume?! I am not getting paid enough for this! To work for the title of MANSERVANT. And to help some air head, charm some snooty rich girl! I QUIT!" he marched to the door as Ratigan calmly raised his hand "May I remind you, If you make one step out of that door and you lose your column and your job!"

Seymour immediately turned around "I can figure this out! You know what! Manservant has a wonderful ring to it! I can write that on my resume!"

Ratigan grinned happily "Wonderful! Now, remember to be like a fly on the wall… try your hardest not to be seen."

Seymour scoffed "Sure, I can do that!" he marched to the door "Easy…" his eyes widened and repeated to himself "Do this for the column… do this for the column… do this for the column.."

* * *

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Ellie wandered around to an extent, grasping to her mother's hand "Wow!" she said with delight. Her bright green eyes wandered among every part of the vast and large marketplace. Ellie looked around at all the humongous buildings and took advantage of every smell "Everything here is so huge! Look mom!"

She worriedly held onto her hand, as the child started to stray "Y-Yes I know, Ellie.. Slow down darling!" she said with a giggle "You're going to rip off my arm!" Ellie yanked her mother's hand "Mom! Come on, Come on! This is my only chance to get out of the house!" Rosalie looked at the other girls "This one is eager.." she whispered under her breath "Just imagine how she would be back in London!"

Charlie looked over her shoulder and saw all the gowns from the dress shop in the window. Charlotte and the girls slowly approached the window, including Rosalie and Ellie. They all gasped at the beautiful white gowns in the window. The wedding gowns were adorned in sparkles and beads of all shapes and glorious sizes, taunting every onlooker with their purity as they elegantly stood in the window. The dressmaker was placing a new mannequin inside the display, showing off a beautiful white gown, floor length, mermaid tail, with beautiful embroidered stones on the bodice that trickled down all the way to the bottom. The sleeves gently rested on the mannequins shoulders. All four girls sighed dramatically. Ellie forced her hand free and looked at the girls, then back at the dress "What's the big deal? It's just a dress.."

Prudence scoffed "You have no idea.. It's not just a dress! It's a feeling. That soft fabric hugging your skin, feeling lightless and beautiful, walking down the aisle to everyone's attention. That is more than a dress. It's like you've been transported to another world… where everything is beautiful... it's something you'll understand when your older."

Charlie continued to look up at the dress "That was the dress.."

"Charlie?" Victoria asked, resting a hand on her shoulder "What is it?"

Charlie sighed again "It was the dress that…" she paused "The one I was gonna pick." She laughed bitterly "I was so excited that I had the dress maker put it on hold… gave her my measurements and even got swatches of colors that would match for the entire wedding.. What a fool I was."

Rosalie stood next to her, and grabbed her hand lovingly "Don't worry, you'll wear it again for someone that is worth your time." Charlie smiled slightly and walked into the shop with the rest of the girls. She glanced around "Ellie?!" she couldn't find her "Ellie?!" She shouted down the street "Ellianna! Where are you!" Charlie stood in the doorway "Is she gone?"

"Pulled herself out of my grasp… That girl is gonna get herself into a heap of trouble, I just know it!" She rolled up her sleeves "You go on and I will go on and search for her-"

Charlie laughed "And what? We'll wait on the bride to try on a dress? Mum, come on and go inside… Ellie knows where we are and I'm sure she won't stray far… she's smart enough to know not to go far mom.."

Rosalie, who was unsettled, hesitated to walk to the door "You're right Charlotte…" she moved hesitantly again to the door. Charlotte shook her head "Mom, you know you're gonna have to ween her away from you.. It was kind of destined for us to get her out of the house.. she can't stay in that house forever!"

"I know… that's what scares me." Rosalie said and walked in "I'm sure she knows where we are."

* * *

Ellie walked around the entire marketplace, in awe of what was all around her. She watched all the mice and people walking along the streets in interest. Ellie flipped her auburn ponytail in excitement, hitting herself in the face. Ellie gasped as a human's foot walked right over her, not even noticing the little mouse on the street. She had walked down the small alleyway and quirked an eyebrow at what she had seen before her "Hmm.. Aldolpho? And Seymour?" she crept behind a dumpster and watched the interaction:

"Look, she doesn't care for any of us, she has an extreme attitude. So… what is your exact plan to charm this broad?"

Aldolpho smiled "Just what I usually do, I woo her with my wit, my charm and my superior handsomeness.. she will fall into my arms and I will gain a hefty fortune from it." He said confidently.

"Okay…" Seymour said unsettled "But what do you say? Don't you ever talk to the girl your charming?"

He hesitated, tapping his foot down "Well.. Usually I just.." he flexed his muscles quickly, in different ways "I do that… and any woman will swoon." Seymour took a long sigh, and rubbed his temples in frustration. Seymour paced back and forth "If you haven't realized… this woman wants nothing to do with you… or me. She's completely uninterested in anyone with brawn.. shown by the men she dates. I HIGHLY doubt that you'll come out with a kiss on the cheek and a woman on your arm."

"What do you mean? I must change my routine?"

"If it means she's gonna end up falling head over heels for you, then yes."

Seymour rolled his eyes "If you haven't noticed, this woman would rather see us both dead than have the audacity to let us talk to her-"

"I only do it for the money! I am very good at what I do.. she is just another daughter of a special client!" Aldolpho said stubbornly

"Which is why she hates you!" he said stubbornly in reply "Maybe it's because you know nothing about this girl! In order to get what you want from a woman, you have to understand all the crud she's into! You know, books, music, fashion…. All that wonderful crud that they like, that you will soon like."

Aldolpho cringed "Usually I just charm whoever I've been assigned and I get paid a handsome sum."

"Well, this check is gonna be worth it in the end. Then she won't be a part of any of our problems any more!" both men laughed. Seymour carefully jumped up and rested his hand on Aldolpho's shoulder "We just gotta figure out what she likes.. Do you?"

Aldolpho rose his hand "I…." he frowned "Well… I do not know anything about her.."

Seymour rubbed his chin "We can figure it out.."

Ellie jumped from her hiding spot "Luckily I know!"

Seymour and Aldolpho screamed. Seymour jumped right into his arms and screamed at the sight of the little girl. Ellie laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Seymour noticed the position they were in and forced himself free "Geez Louise kid… you scared me."

Ellie quirked a brow "I can see that. But I'm the least of your troubles don't you think?"

Aldolpho walked up to the little girl "Senorita." He grabbed her little hand in his "Please excuse us.. but we were having a special meeting about adult things." He said with a little laugh. Ellie returned the laugh and pulled her hand away "It sounds as if you were having a thoughtful conversation of my sister."

Seymour smiled and patted the little girl on the head "Aw, sweetie, we were just talking about how great your sister is! Don't you need to be with your mommy right now? Are you lost sweetie pie? Don't you have um… like little girl stuff to do?"

Ellie scoffed "I haven't needed my 'mommy' since I learned the word.." she smiled "When did you learn how to spell it? Last year?" Seymour laughed "Ooooh, you're just as sarcastic and bitter as she is aren't you?"

Ellie crossed her arms "Sarcastic? Yes, when I want to be.. but bitter? " she shook her head "Not as bitter as she.. Actually I am quite content, knowing some new information about who exactly is courting my sister." She circled the two, like a dangerous animal that was slowly watching her prey. "So let me get this straight… my father paid you to charm the pants off my sister." She rubbed her chin "And THEN he saw that Charlie wasn't falling for it… rightfully." She continued to circle them "And then you hired some poser to help you, to help my dad, to help Charlotte.." she pondered.

Seymour quirked a brow "Poser?... I'm not a poser.."

Ellie smirked happily "So then after the wedding ceremony, you'll leave scot-free and Charlotte leaves with a newly revitalized broken heart, setting her up with courage to move on to someone else.."

"You're good." Seymour said. Ellie shrugged her shoulders "Well, like my father, I'm good at deduction." she smugly grinned at the boys "And about blackmail."

Aldolpho worriedly looked over at Seymour "She knows everything.. what are we going to do?" Seymour sent a smug smile to him and nudged him "Easy, it's a little girl.. what is the most she could want?" he turned to the little girl, sweetly staring at her "Now sweetie… what is it I can do to keep that cute little mouth shut? Hmm?" he asked "A pretty dress? A new doll?" he gasped "Two new dolls? Anything! Just name it!"

Ellie rested her hand out "One hundred dollars."

The two men jumped back fast at the little confident girl in front of them "Excuse me?" Aldolpho said.

"I don't believe I stuttered."

Seymour laughed "What in the world makes you think we'd be willing to do that?"

"One hundred dollars.. or I squeal like a pig on a farm." She said confidently.

Adolpho gasped "I think she means it! I could lose everything! Manservant do something!"

Seymour scoffed "She's a little girl, who is gonna believe her?"

Ellie continued to grin, the small smile gracing her cherub like face "Don't mess with me chubbo. One convincing performance of a little fake tears and a cry for 'mommy' will get you both in trouble.. Who knows, maybe even some jail time!"

Aldolpho gasped "Jail?! I can't go to jail! I'm too good-looking for jail!" he cowered and took the little girls hand "Please we'll do anything! Anything! Please!"

"I have my demands." Ellie said "Two hundred dollars."

"What?!" Seymour gasped "You said it was only a hundred!"

"Three hundred!" Ellie said louder.

He stomped his foot down "Now, that is not fair! You can't go higher than that!"

Ellie raised her eyebrows "Don't make me say four hundred… I might be richer than my father by the end of this!"

Seymour glared at the little girl "Why you little crumb snatcher-" Aldolpho covered his mouth quickly "Three hundred! Senorita! It is a deal! It is a deal!" Seymour squirmed in his captors grip, Forcing himself free. Seymour pulled Aldolpho aside "Are you crazy?! This little girl is scamming us!" Aldolpho brought a hand to his heart "If I go to jail, this is ruining my entire reputation! I'll never work again! I'll have a record!"

Ellie innocently looked up "I'm not getting any younger."

Seymour walked up to the little girl, dragging his feet "You swear you won't tell?" Ellie crossed her heart "Cross my heart! AND another thing?"

"Of course.." he groaned.

"You have to let me and my cousin outside whenever we please, WITHOUT my parents knowing.." she muttered under her breath "They'd kill me if they knew."

"So… little Miss mastermind has a secret life of her own." Seymour said happily knowing the fact she couldn't go outside. "How strict are ma and pop?"

"More than you realize." She said in annoyance.

Seymour brought out his hand in a peace like manner "Alright Miss Ellie. I can do that for you." Ellie quirked a brow at him "No funny business, and you pay me when this is over." She smiled happily at him "Despite our deal, your secret is safe with me."

"Likewise."

Ellie faced the boys "Now as my newly appointed team mates, we have to figure a plan that will turn this air head into a hero.."

"How in the world are we gonna do that?" Seymour said astounded. Ellie clasped her hands together "Easy.. All he has to do is save an innocent little girl from oncoming danger."

* * *

Rosalie huffed as she faced the girls in a beautiful white gown that reached her ankles, it was loose fitting around the waist and she almost tripped as she stepped on the displaying platform "How about this one girls?"

Prudence grimaced "It does not flatter you at all."

Charlie cringed "I'm sorry mum, but you look like a box."

Rosalie annoyingly blew the veil out of her face "We've tried fourteen dresses already." She plopped down on the satin seat "What else have we got?"

Victoria looked at the distressed dressmaker, who sighed "We can find something else." Victoria sat next to her "Aunt Rosalie.. I'm sure whatever we find you're gonna look wonderful in it!" she hugged her close as Prudence huffed "How in the world are we going to find the most wonderful dress if the bride is being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn… I just want everything to be perfect." Rosalie said. Victoria gazed at the ring on Rosalie's finger "How did you feel when he proposed?"

"So wonderful." She said happily and repeated the word "Wonderful.. I never thought in a million years that the man of my dreams would be someone like him." Victoria laughed "He never thought of it either."

"I remember the first time we met!" Rosalie said "So vividly."

Prudence rested a hand on her chin and sighed "How did that go? Was it romantic?"

Rosalie laughed lightly as she sat around the girls "Well, nothing speaks romance than being kidnapped."

Charlie smiled "I remember asking you to tell me this story over and over again. 'The heiress and the Criminal mastermind." She continued to smile "How was it mom? When you two first met?"

"We HATED eachother.. and I mean HATED." She laughed "I have never met someone I despised so much, I wanted nothing to do with him. He loathed me and I loathed him. It was all a JOB to him, until he saved me that night." She recalled the night that Ratigan had saved her from that dangerous alleyway, and how she herself had carried him back to her prison when he was injured "And I saved him.. We saw each other so differently in that one moment." She blushed "We had no idea that we would fall in love.. but when it happened.. it just happened!" she said with a bright smile.

Charlie looked over at her mom and beamed "All I wanted, was what you have.. someday mom."

"Exactly my love." Rosalie said stroking her chin with her hand. Charlie laughed "Then you'll be helping me find the perfect dress." Charlie beamed up, her brown eyes brightening wildly "Oh my gosh… oh my gosh.. Mom I might have found you a dress!" She ran to the dressmaker and whispered, and smiled in return. The dressmaker disappeared behind the curtain and came back with the exact dress in the window that the girls fawned over in the window display. Rosalie gasped "Charlie no… it wouldn't be right."

"Mom! Don't even worry about it!" Charlie took the bag from the dressmakers hands "Please. Mom.. This dress goes to a love that's so special. For you and Dad." She said with a smile gracing her face "Now, go behind that curtain and try on this dress!" she stomped her foot down "Go!"

Rosalie hesitantly took the dress "Charlie…Are you sure?" she held the dress in her arms "This was your choice…"

"It is my choice.. and I choose to give this dress to you!" she laughed a little bitterly "It wasn't even my dress to begin with. " she said. She grabbed her mother's hands and the dress, pushing her behind the curtain "Please, go try it on."

Rosalie slipped behind the curtain "I don't even think it's gonna be that flattering on me!" she laughed and placed on the dress. She emerged from the curtain to gasps and silence "So?"

"Mom.. go look." She motioned to the large full size mirror. Rosalie marched up the steps, lifting the skirts of her dress. As she looked herself in the mirror, she gasped and dropped the skirts. The dress fit her like a glove, fitting around her waist and all the way down to her ankles, then flowing down to the ground like white sea foam. Rosalie held a hand to her mouth in a gasp as she gazed at herself, spoiling herself in the indulgence of looking beautiful. Rosalie shook her head in amazement.

Charlie smiled "Mom, what do you think?"

Rosalie continued to smile "I can't believe it…"

"You look like a princess Aunt Rosalie." Victoria gasped as she stared lovingly at her aunt.

"I can't believe it." Rosalie repeated again.

Charlie touched her mom's shoulders "Mom? What do you think?"

"I can't believe that I still fit a size EIGHT!" she said with a laugh, making the other girls chuckle "You're Mom has still got it!" Rosalie proudly said. She sighed "It's perfect." Charlie smiled next to her mom, who continued to look at herself "Mom, it fits like a glove.. you look amazing. And I'm not just saying that because you're my mom.." Charlie grabbed a veil off the rack and placed it gently on her head "You're gonna be the most amazing bride… and this time I'll be here to see it." Rosalie hugged her tightly "Charlie… thank you."

* * *

The women walked out of the shop happily fulfilled and pleased with their work. Rosalie looked around "Ellie?" she worriedly groaned "Where is that girl?!" she gazed across the street "Ellie?!"

Ellie walked across the street and called for her mom "Oh mother! I'm over here!" she winked over at Aldolpho, who was hiding behind a cart "Oh no!" Ellie gave the signal and dramatically tripped over one of the manhole covers in the middle of the street, She muttered "Now time for big and stupid to save me."

Meanwhile, Seymour secretly climbed atop a horse drawn cart and hopped on the unknowing horse's lower back. Seymour groaned "The things I do for prestige.." he stumbled over the horse's moving backside. The horse rose its head and looked over at his back, the horse whinnied as Seymour shrugged his shoulders "Trust me, this is going to hurt me more than it is gonna hurt you." And with that last sentiment, Seymour bit down on the horse's back. With that the horse rose up and began to gallop down the street, right towards Ellie and the others.

Aldolpho strode down the street "I am coming to help you miss! It is me! The hero!"

Prudence smiled "Is that Aldopho?"

"Yes." Charlie said simply.

Prudence, continued to smile at her "You are one lucky girl… Mhmm." She said happily. Charlie scoffed "Please, for every muscle he's gained, he's lost an IQ point."

Aldolpho gallantly smiled at the girls as he helped Ellie off the floor, right as the carriage was strolling by at top speed. Ellie's dress caught on the manhole cover and she tripped again "My dress." She said in shock. She started to yank at the fabric, but it would not move under the steel. They heard the carriage approaching "My dress! It's stuck!" Ellie yanked again. Aldolpho attempted to force her dress free and chuckled nervously, as he was yanking at the blue dress "It cannot be that hard! Come on.." he cursed at himself and pulled. Ellie panicked and pointed behind her "Hurry up! it's not gonna work when we're both dead!" the carriage was coming on full force towards them.

Aldolpho looked behind him in fear as the carriage was heading towards them "Oh no." The horses clopping feat pounding on the gravel. Rosalie shouted "ELLIE!" Seymour was hanging onto the horses tail for dear life. He watched in amazement "Move! Hurry! Why aren't they moving?" he climbed up the horses tail and quickly took a hold of the right side of the Saddle.

Aldolpho panicky ran away from the oncoming traffic, leaving Ellie alone in the street "Aldolpho?!" she cried, stuck to the manhole cover. Humans and mice hurriedly moved out of the way, seeing the carriage come faster and faster. Seymour's eyes widened as he was coming close. Ellie cried "Someone help!"

Rosalie attempted to run out in the street, but was frozen by her own fear.

Seymour quickly hopped down onto the foot rest of the carriage and then grabbed the rein that was dragging behind the horse. He took a tight hold and used all his stamina to swing back and forth, he quickly swung right as the carriage was headed to stomp Ellie to bits. Seymour swung down to her and hurriedly picked her up, ripping her coat and her dress in the process. He jumped back on the back of the horse, still holding Ellie. Seymour grabbed a hold of the same rein he had a hold of and pulled harshly with as much force as he could, forcing the horse to stop. The horse screeched to a halt and whinnied again. Rosalie ran into the dust that rose in the sky from the horses' feet and yelled "Ellie? Ellie?! Oh no…. No please!"

Seymour slid down the horse, right as the human owner caught up. The human man took the rein and muttered "Blasted horse.. goin off any time you please. Come on!" the horse followed the owners commands right as Seymour made it to the floor.

He opened his arms and displayed Ellie, who was clinging on to his neck tightly. Rosalie watched as Seymour handed the child to Rosalie "I believe this is yours?" he said, jokingly. Rosalie gasped and held the child tightly, Ellie was shaking and held onto her mom "Mommy!" she cried into her mom's arms.

Seymour playfully muttered under his breath "Look who calls for 'mommy' now." Rosalie patted her back "It's alright.. Ellie.. I'm here.." she sighed with relief "Thank you, Mr. Krellborn… I don't know how to thank you.. You saved her life." She cried soft tears "You saved her life."

Seymour shrugged his shoulders "It was nothing."

Prudence shouted "Ellie would have been stomped to death if it wasn't for you!"

Victoria hugged him "You're a hero.."

Seymour's eyes widened as Victoria squeezed him tightly and let go. Charlie continued to watch in amazement as Rosalie hugged her daughter "I'm never letting you out of my sight! You scared me Ellie! Never wander off like that again!" she pleaded as Ellie and her hugged tightly. Charlie watched the entire thing with curious and wide eyes, seeing the snarky mouse stand awkwardly among the amazed crowd. Mice even started to applaud him softly, knowing all that he had done.

Rosalie shook her head "We need to return home.. Come on everyone."

Aldolpho emerged from the alleyway he was cowering in and saw all the amazed mice applaud Seymour and the others. One mice shouted "That mouse is a hero!"

"What an act of bravery!" a woman mouse said happily to her husband.

"What has happened?" Aldolpho curiously asked a bystander.

"That chubby mouse just saved Mr. Carter's daughter from a strolling carriage! An act of sheer bravery! What a hero!" he chuckled and wander off "Any mouse like that deserves true recognition!" they all clapped quickly. Aldolpho annoyingly sighed and followed suit. Dragging his feet a couple feet behind the girls and the new hero of the town.


	20. Chapter 20

Seymour sat at the head of the table with all the girls crowding him with questions, Charlie sat the furthest away from them watching intensely. Ratigan on the other hand was at the total opposite of the table, his arms crossed over his chest with Aldolpho sitting next to him in the same manner.

Rosalie lifted her glass "Here is to the heroics of Mr. Seymour! The man who saved the life of my offspring!" she took a sip, along with the other girls. Seymour sat smugly at the table, he held up his hands carfree on himself "Oh come on ladies, really it was nothing!" he laughed.

Rosalie shook her head "Nonsense! The way you swept down and grabbed Ellie off the floor before the horse just—" She gapsed "I've never seen heroics like that ever in my years!"

Ratigan scoffed and Rosalie turned to him "James!" she said embarrassingly "You know what I mean.."

"No, I'm afraid not darling." He said smoothly. Victoria sighed "It was so brave of you to save my cousin from that horrible accident." She touched his arm "Anyone who can do that is a hero in my book…" she said with a subtle wink. Charlie nudged her and whispered "What about your Simon my dear cousin? As the saying goes… keep your hands to yourself!"

Victoria gasped and crossed her arms, stubbornly backing away from Seymour.

Ratigan whispered over to Aldolpho "And what about you?"

Aldolpho's eyes widened "I attempted to save her!"

"What if Seymour wasn't there?" Ratigan whispered "My youngest daughter would have been crushed to death because of your cowardice."

"That chubby mouse took my bravery! Look how he sits with his glory!" he wimped "And the beautiful women!"

He rolled his eyes "I will fix this.." he cleared his throat "AND let us not forget the…" he hesitated "Efforts of our very own incomparable Aldolpho!" he said with a cheer. All three ladies stared with no interest at him, all except Prudence, who clapped softly "I think it was a wonderful attempt!"

"Really?!" Aldolpho and Ratigan said in amazement.

Prudence stood "Of course! Your efforts didn't go unnoticed!" she turned to the girls "Right ladies?!"

Rosalie crossed her arms "You left my daughter in the middle of the street to be trampled.." she said angrily. Victoria scoffed "You ran off like a coward." Prudence looked to Aldolpho "But he did try his best didn't he?"

"Trying almost killed my daughter.." Rosalie said with shame in her voice. Prudence whispered to Adolpho "I thought you were very, very, very, brave.." She said with a sultry gaze. Adolpho gasped in amazement "Oh well… senorita.." he took her hand gently and was about to rest his lips on it. Ratigan grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him into the hallway, gently smiling at Prudence "If you will excuse us my dear… Ladies? We'll be back!"

Aldolpho grumbled "It was just a kiss on the hand?!"

Ratigan rose an eyebrow at him "If you haven't noticed.." he looked behind him in the sitting room to make sure no one was listening "You are paid to charm my daughter… Not her friend!" he said, clinging his head in a headache. Adolpho shrugged his shoulders "She was kind to me… like she cared.. not pity."

"What a wonderful sentiment.. that you can keep to yourself!" he slapped the back of his head, keeping him focused "Today was not successful.. clearly we need to strategize.."

Adolpho rubbed his head "There is also another… kink in our plan as you say…"

Ratigan suspiciously stopped from his pacing and turned "And what would that be?"

"The little one? Ellie?" he nervously giggled "The little one knows of our plan.."

"What?!" he gasped and looked at him, attempting to keep his composure "Ellie, she knows?!"

Ellie stood on the end of the stairs, with P.J by her side "Enough to get you in big trouble with mom.."

Ratigan gasped "Ellie?!" he remained his composure "Ellie…" he said with a smile "Darling, sweetie, my little doll.. my sweet charming, smart little Ellie.."

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest, the little girl stood confidently "Go on."

Ratigan knelt to her height, which was short for him to go to. He took her tiny hand in his "My dear, it is obvious that you are far superior than that of.. most children.. You're smart… smarter than a lot of adults to be perfectly honest…" he muttered under his breath and looked at her with pleading eyes "Please, what do I need to do to keep you quiet?"

"Outside privilages?.." she asked meekly, as if stepping on glass.

Ratigan's eyes went wide and he adjusted his cravat "Ellianna you know I cannot do that. Me and your mother have set strict rules only for your protection." He saw her eyes, becoming saddened by the word of her father. Ellie looked up at him "I've been told all my life that it's for protection… but protection from what?"

Ratigan paused, looking at her wide hopeful eyes "Well… I suppose that we can let you out for a little bit."

Ellie jumped up immediately "What did you say?" her green eyes glimmered "Y-You mean I'm-"

Ratigan covered her mouth with his large gloved hand "Yes! Now hush! Ellianna, this has to be our secret! No telling mother, and don't let her find out!" he adjusted his cravat, "Despite her being much smaller than me, I am fearful of what power she really has…" Ellie nodded "Of course Daddy! I promise! I promise!" she jumped up and hugged him tightly "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He gently pat her on the head"Yes, yes, good, good.." he turned to Aldolpho "Now, what do we do about you?" Ellie appeared at his side "I believe I can help."

"Ellianna, care to elaborate?" her father asked, quirking a brow. Ellie crossed her arms "I happen to have insight on everything my dear sister knows.." she paced back and forth "I also possess great skills in deduction and access to her diary.." she pulled a small pink notebook from her pocket, with the lock unlocked, "Didn't think she liked pink so much.." she flipped to a page, reading from it. She first cleared her throat and attempted her finest British accent " _Dear Diary, Today, my father has brought along an assistant for the wedding… his name is Aldolpho. I cannot deny in any form that he is handsome… his long black luscious hair.. to his beautiful almond shaped eyes.. he is everything I could dream of in a man.. but alas.. there is something about that young man named Seymour that has started to grab my attention. I have observed that Seymour is very intellectual, and at most times much more sweeter than that of Aldolpho…. Matters of my heart are under siege right now."_ She giggled "I don't think that's a good sign.."

"Matters of the heart?" Aldolpho asked "What does this a mean?" he asked worriedly.

Ratigan rolled his eyes "It means that she is conflicted!" he grabbed his ear "This is all your fault!" he stubbornly yanked the ear "In order for us to find out what exactly she wants, we are going to have to culture you a bit! Get Seymour and meet me in my office tonight!" he let go and right as he was about to leave, Charlie emerged through the door "Aldolpho?"

"Si?" Both men turned, as Ellie hid behind one of the planters in the hall.

Charlie twisted a piece of black hair in her fingers. She took a large sigh "I noticed you were a bit.. how shall I put this lightly… you were a bit defeated, despite of what has happened today… I just wanted to let you now that…"

His eyes widened "Yes?"

"Seymour saved my sister, but you did make an attempt, and I never expected that you would take on such heroics… that being said.."

Ratigan appeared at the boys side "Yes my dear? What is it? Go ahead!"

"Thank you for having some humility…" she said quickly. Aldolpho raised an eyebrow as she continued "I mean, it makes you seem more human.. or rodent like.. to err is human… rodent? yes?" she said with a nod. Aldolpho nodded with her. Charlie took another sigh to herself "So with that I will go.. and…" she quickly kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for trying.." she walked down the hall and immediately turned the other way, up the stairs "My room is this way… goodnight."

Aldolpho touched his cheek "It worked.."

Ratigan watched his daughter head to her room and shut the door "It was as if we were pulling teeth but lo and behold… a compliment.."

Ellie jumped up "And a kiss?!" she questioned it. Ratigan looked to his daughter "Something wrong?"

"No…" she said stubbornly.

"She kissed me… for?"

Ratigan shook his shoulders "Can't you see? It was you being… you?!" he said in disbelief "It was you having some 'humility' and not forcing yourself to peacock!"

"So… I do my job… by not doing my job?" the rat scratched his head "This woman is confusing?"

"She's not confusing… you're just difficult.." Ratigan strummed his hands together "Where is Seymour-"

Seymour emerged from the dining room, taking Victoria, Prudence and Rosalie on his arm. Seymour laughed "You ladies have been grand… trust me." He looked at Rosalie "I have to go now…" he stopped at the end of the hall, "Believe me Mrs. Carter…" he took her hand and kissed it "If you were not married to such a wonderful man I would have claimed you for myself."

Rosalie laughed and suddenly pulled away at the sight of Ratigan "Oh you know that my heart only belongs to my James.." she said with a kiss on his cheek. Ratigan possessively took an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Seymour waved goodbye to the other two ladies "And you two have a swell night!" he looked to Aldolpho and Ratigan "So, what are we doing tonight Jamsie?"

"Mr. Carter.." Ratigan said, his upper lip starting to twitch. Rosalie turned to Ratigan "Well, don't stay up to late…" she kissed Ratigan on the cheek "I Love you.."

"Forever and ever.." he whispered and kissed her lips in a short lived kiss. He let go and smiled, watching her rise up the staircase. Ratigan then turned to Seymour, who was still looking at Rosalie "Wow. What a woman… if I was ever so lucky." Ratigan walked towards him, guarding his view of her "Well. You're not." He grabbed his collar and Aldolpho's ear and walked them roughly to his study "Come… we have work to do.."

Both boys groaned "Awww…." Seymour said in agony "Come on!"

P.J watched the door close, emerging from his own hiding spot under the staircase, Charlie met him at the bottom of the stairs "So?" he asked meekly.

Ellie sighed "I got us privileges… but.."

"What is it?!" he asked worriedly.

"It seems our own meddling is not helping.. I think Charlie is falling for him.. She gave him a KISS."

"A WHAT?!"

"A KISS!"

They both cringed.

"I thought the diary would have worked…" P.J said a little confidently. Ellie grabbed the pink journal and stuffed it back in her pocket "Why did we even think of this?! And geez louise could you make her sound more of a woman and less of a psychiatrist observing animals?"

"I'm sorry!" he quivered. Ellie touched his shoulder gently "I'm sorry P.J, it's not your fault… I think Charlie is falling for him.. but we can let her… I don't want her heart to break in two again…"

P.J pondered, sitting on one of the ivory steps "Well, what do we do? The diary didn't work.. the act of heroism didn't work…. But she kissed him… so what do we do?"

"She obviously likes someone who is more…" she thought for a moment "Kinder? And maybe a little more real.. as if they don't have to pretend to be someone else.." she plopped next to her cousin "Why is love so complicated… I'm happy I'm just a kid."

P.J rested his head on his hand "There is good news for us.. the fair is tomorrow… and Aunt Rosalie said we can go!"

Ellie's green eyes flashed like lightening "Are you kidding me?! That's perfect!" She grabbed P.J's hand, he quivered "Wait! What did I say?!"

"You said the exact thing I wanted to hear! Come on! WE have some planning to do!"

 **REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	21. Chapter 21

The night had come, the carnival had come to fruition. In a small clearing, away from the humans and the town, surrounded by trees was the annual festival of lights. The twinkling lights wrapped around the trees and connected to large posts that were placed up. The wonderful aromas of sweet and salty foods filled the air; cotton candy, pretzels, popcorn, churros. The entire town was there, having fun and taking part in the games and attractions.. the pinnacle being the ferris wheel. It towered over every attraction at the carnival, and sparkled with all the lights.

"Ellie! Slow down!" Rosalie shouted "I don't want to lose you!"

Ellie stomped her foot down "Mom…."

Ratigan held Rosalie's hand "Dear, just let her go."

"P.J stay with Charlie!" Rosalie added.

Both of them shouted behind them, as they were racing away from the adults "Got it!"

Ratigan smiled, peering over at Charlie, who was standing with Prudence and Victoria. In her long purple dress with lace sleeves, she was the picture of loveliness, but there was something wrong. She was solumn, standing annoyed and agitated. Ratigan's smile disappeared "Charlie?" he whispered "What seems to be the matter, shouldn't you be in a happier mood?"

"I'm trying poppa.. I just… I can't.. being in public is very hard for me now.." she nervously touched her shoulder with her opposite hand. She attempted to smile "I don't know if I feel comfortable being out here."

"Oh come now! It could lighten up! Who knows, someone could come and surprise you!" he said, throwing his arms up in delight "I think you might have a good time tonight."

She chortled "I doubt that."

* * *

Right ahead of them, was Seymour and Aldolpho, Seymour was leaning on one of the walls of the rides. Seymour had a notebook in his hands "Alright, Mr. Carter said they'd be right here… Remember, use your head today." He opened the notebook "Your cockiness isn't going to work with her so just be patient."

"Uh huh.." Adolpho combed back his dark black hair.

"Make the conversation about her."

He looked at his reflection in a small mirror that he held in his hand, picking his tougne through his teeth "Yes, yes.."

Seymour glanced at the notebook, studying the notes Ratigan had given them "Remember, be kind and patient with her… compassion is the key.." He chortled and looked up at Aldolpho, who was lost in the world of his mirror "Sure.." Aldolpho looked down at the little mouse "Do not worry! I am sure I got this under control."

"Well, get ready because here comes your sweetheart now." He nudged his leg, making Aldolpho trip but quickly recover. Aldolpho rose up and made eye contact with Charlie, who smiled "Hello Aldolpho."

"Senorina Charlie… you look lovely." He kissed her hand gently, and subtly winking at Ratigan "Shall we go explore this uh… carnival?"

Charlie hesitated, and looked back at Ratigan and Rosalie. Ratigan pushed her forward "Go ahead my dear, go have fun!" Charlie looked back at her mother who smiled sympathetically to her. Charlie accepted Aldolpho's arm and started to walk. Ratigan leaned down to Seymour "Make sure she's taken care of."

He nodded "Fine." He whispered to himself, while tucking the notebook deep in his pocket "Writer slash servant slash babysitter…"

Rosalie bit her lip nervously "I should go."

Ratigan grabbed her hand "And where do you think you are going Miss?"

"I am going to check on Ellie and P.J!" she said worriedly. Ratigan spun her around to face him, placing a arm around her waist "I do believe they have a live band at the gazebo.." he pulled her closer "They'll be fine."

"I suppose." She said, sighing romantically "Maybe a dance or two." She smiled walking with him "You still make my heart skip a beat."

"I know." He said confidently.

* * *

"So…" Charlie started "Where to first?" she grabbed his arm and gasped "Oh my gosh! Look at those prizes!" A small carnival game was across from them. The Vendor smiled "Come one come all! Knock a bottle, Get a prize! Always a winner!"

Ellie stood behind the stand "P.J are you done?" P.J crawled underneath the stand back to where Ellie was, holding a mixture and a brush "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Ellie laughed "It's a mixture Alex wrote me about, it's stronger than glue and dries faster than paint!" She giggled again "Come on let's go watch."

P.J hesitated "I don't know about this.."

Ellie sighed "P.J, do you wanna see Charlie happy?" she saw him nod, "Then alright, follow me!"

Charlie grinned "Wow… look at all the stuffed toys!" she swooned "Aw! Look at the puppy!" there on top of the stand was a puppy stuffed toy, a red ribbon tied around its neck. She grinned "It's so cute!" The vendor smiled, a gold tooth glimmering in his smile "One dollar to play, what do you say big boy! Win a prize for the lovely lady!" he winked. Aldolpho flexed his muscles "That will be a piece of cake!" he slapped the dollar on the wood panel, seeing the vendor take it with pleasure. He handed him three baseballs "Okay slugger, all you gotta do is hit one of the bottles stacked up over here." He gestured to the empty milk bottles "Knock one and the puppy is yours!"

Charlie grinned "Go on Aldolpho! I know you can do it!"

"Me too!" he placed the baseball in his arm, and threw it hard at the bottles. Ellie watched in anticipation, seeing the ball bounce off of the bottles and head with a great force right to Aldolpho. He bounced back, feeling the force of the ball hit his head. He dropped to the floor with a thud. Charlie gasped "Aldolpho!" she knelt on the floor and slapped his face gently "Are you alright?" Aldolpho grinned, his eyes spinning around "The meatballs are a spicy mama!" his head flopped back on the ground, eyes closing. Prudence and Victoria rushed to the scene "OH my! Is he alright?"

Charlie shook her head "No! The baseball hit him in the head! I don't know what to do!" Prudence rushed to Aldolpho's side, holding his head in her hands "Oh, poor thing… go and get the medical aid and I'll stay with him."

Charlie nodded "Alright." She rushed off, feeling the wind in her hair. Charlie ran through the festival ground, not knowing where to turn. She saw a large group convening near the ferris wheel. The attraction leader was shouting "One more! I need one more!" Charlie walked up the steps and tapped the mouse on the shoulder "Excuse me, do you know where the nurses station is?"

"Finally!" he shouted "Another person!" he grabbed her arm "We've been waiting for another person to ride the ferris wheel!"

"But I, no I can't-" she pleaded. It was too late. She was locked in the ride, that was starting to head higher and higher. She looked next to her and groaned "Oh no.."

"Hey." Seymour said, happily munching on the last of his popcorn "How's it going?"

"I was looking for the nurses station! Aldolpho is hurt!" the ride began to rise. Seymour chortled "Well, you're not gonna find it here." He pointed to the left of the festival "It's in that tent, can you see it? The one with the red cross on the tent?"

She groaned "Yes." Looking around, she huffed "Well, as soon as this ride is over I am going over to help Aldolpho."

"Whatever you say... go help your boyfriend."

She groaned heavily "He's not my boyfriend."

"He sure does act like it." Seymour said.

Charlie took the rest of his popcorn, throwing the bucket over the edge. Seymour groaned "I paid a whole dollar for that!"

* * *

Ellie crept behind the ride, along with P.J, holding an icecream in his hand. Ellie looked up, shielding her eyes "Okay, they are at the top." She said, seeing the generator next to her putter and buzz. She thought for a moment "Nice machine." She patted it "Welp, goodbye.. Give me the icecream."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" she grabbed the icecream and looked up "Ready in three, two, one!" she threw the ice cream into the generator, causing it to sputter and eventually shut off.

The ride stopped, screeching to a halt. The yellow basket that held them started to swing back and forth, then slowed down. Charlie looked beneath her "What happened?" the lights started to flicker, suddenly turning off completely. She yelled beneath the cage "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"THE GENERATOR IS BROKEN!"

"Oh no…" both of them said at the same time.

Seymour leaned back in the basket, causing it to swing "Great. Stuck up here with you."

Charlie scowled "Well, I'm not partial to you either so… shut up.. I wonder how Aldolpho is."

"Better than us I'm sure." He muttered, loud enough for Charlie to hear.

* * *

Prudence held Aldolpho's head in the nurses station, softly rubbing his temples. Victoria stood next to her "I hope Charlie's alright."

"I don't know where she is." She said worriedly. Prudence looked down at Aldolpho "He's so… beautiful.." she moved a hair out of his face. She heard him stir "Oh, he's waking up."

Aldolpho's eyes began to flutter open, he looked up at Prudence's face, her blonde hair curling around her face and her bright icy blue eyes filled with concern and kindness. Aldolpho smiled "Hello Miss Prudence.." Prudence rubbed his head "You had quite a spill, we were all worried… well, I was."

He rose off of the hospital bed "Oh, my head." She bandaged him, gently tapping his head with the anticeptic. It made him flinch "I'm sorry." Aldolpho grabbed her hand, holding it in hers "You are an angel Miss Prudence. You saved me… others would have left me for dead."

"Please, call me Prudy." She said with a giggle. Aldolpho rubbed her hand "Thank you for mending my wound." Meanwhile, Victoria rolled her eyes "You fell, you didn't fight in the war.."

"Prudy.. I like that name." he squeezed her hand "It is the sound of the angels opeing the gates of heaven _Prudy_."

"I like Aldolpho.." she dreamily said, her eyes immediately widening "OH! I mean I like your name.. your name is…." She sighed "Lovely."

He kissed her hand gently, making her sigh again "Miss Prudy, I must go.. Goodbye." He slapped an icepack on his head, grimaced and walked through the tent. Victoria patted Prudence's shoulder. Prudence sighed "He is like a dream."

Victoria shrugged "Sure, but his heart belongs to Charlie."

She groaned "I know"

* * *

Rosalie smiled, feeling Ratigan's arms around her waist "James!" She squealed "Keep your hands **above** my waist!" she giggled. Ratigan giggled "I can't help it my dear, you look absolutely ravishing tonight, and my hands have a mind of their own!"

Her yellow skirts spun around "James! You are acting like a teenager."

"Well, my fiancé.. are you questioning this union? We are the young couple aren't we?" he dipped her, whispering in her ear "Shouldn't we act like it?"

Rosalie grinned, placing her arm around Ratigan's neck "You know what? You're right."

He held her in his arms, staring into her eyes. She became nervous, pulling a piece of hair out of her face "What?"

"I'm enjoying the view."

She sighed "Sure." She said simply. She looked around the fairground "What is it?" he asked her. Rosalie "I'm just worried about Charlie.. She should be happy like this." She slowed her dancing. Ratigan sighed "She will be.. give it time dear."

"I just…" she paused "To be honest with you… I don't trust that Aldolpho.. What if he's after her money? After our money? something just doesn't feel right the minute he walked through the door. Are you sure he's even a wedding planner?"

He stopped in his tracks, subtley asking "What would make you say that?"

"Oh I don't know." She took a breath to herself "I'm just paranoid… I've always been paranoid.. I act like the sky is falling."

Ratigan recovered, touching her face with his hand "He means no harm! I'm sure of it."

"I just feel I have no right to be happy, when she is still heartbroken. I don't trust him and I know something is wrong." She rubbed a hand through her hair. She noticed that they had stopped dancing "I'm so sorry… I'm a mess." She began to walk away, down the steps of the gazebo. Ratigan took her hand "Rosalie.. please.. trust me…" she turned, looked him right in the eyes and smiled. Ratigan squeezed her hand lovingly "I wouldn't do anything behind your back.." Ratigan, feeling a twinkle of gulit, cursed himself "I promise." She hesitated as she was pulled up, and pulled into another dance.

Ratigan grinned "I miss dancing like this.. We should do this more often."

Rosalie smiled "We should hire someone for our first dance! To teach us!" she grinned hopefully "Wouldn't that be nice?"

He saw that she was happy and shook his head, her eyes were bright like a child on Christmas "Yes, of course."

Fidget appeared on the side of the gazebo, leaning on the fence "Boss! Boss! Boss!"

Ratigan rolled his eyes "What? What could possibly be wrong now!" He stubbornly stomped his foot down "Can't you see we're having time to ourselves?"

Fidget coiled and leaned down "Oh.. okay… Well I thought you should know, Charlie and Seymour are trapped on the ferris wheel… but alright."

Rosalie let go of her embrace "Charlie?!"

Ratigan groaned "Seymour?!"

* * *

"So…. Nice weather up here." Seymour says. Charlie scoffs "Don't make small talk with me."

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood of our situation."

"The sooner the foreman gets here the better." She started to rub her bare shoulders "I'm cold."

Seymour looked up at the sky "Yeah well it is pretty brisk.. but the stars are nice out tonight." He attempted to lighten the mood. Looking over at Charlie, he saw her black wavy hair softly blowing in the breeze. Her bright brown eyes staring out into the horizon. Her bare shoulders were no match for the cold air, causing her white fur to rise with the chills.

She crossed her arms "Wish I brought a jacket." She mutters under her breath.

"Oh well, good thing I have mine." He says with a joking chuckle. Charlie scoffed again. Seymour rolled his bright blue eyes "I guess I can't have a sense of humor here either." Seymour started to take his dark brown coat off his shoulders. Charlie is taken aback, and raises a brow.

Seymour grins "Oh come on.. I can't be that cruel." He hands it to her, inticing her by shaking it in front of her eyes. Seymour laughed to himself, Charlie stubbornly grabbed it, but Seymour moved his hand too fast. Charlie reached for it again, this time playing a small game of tug and war with Seymour. Seymour started to grin wider "Geez you're stronger than I thought!" They continued to fight, one force against another. Charlie groaned "Let it go!"

"Come on! You gotta fight for it!" Seymour said happily.

Charlie pulled hard "I said, LET. IT. GO!" on the last word. Seymour grinned "As you wish!" he let go and Charlie nearly fell out of the cart. Half her body hung out of the cart, as she watched the jacket flutter to the ground. Her lace sleeve was caught on the side of the cart, holding her securely, but slowly starting to rip. Charlie shouted "Help me! Help me please!" Charlie gasped in alarm as started to see the small bodies on the ground "Wow, this is really high!" Seymour hurried to her, grabbing her hips and attempting to pull her back up. Charlie gasped "Hey!"

"I have to grab your hips to pull you up!" he continued to pull, her sleeve ripping off completely. Charlie's eyes began to spin, she watched the lace flutter down, as the jacket did. Charlie covered her mouth "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Cover your eyes, and breathe in and out slowly."

"But I-"

"Do it Miss Charlie!" Seymour said. Charlie was taken aback once more, and did as he told her. She covered her eyes and started to breathe, feeling Seymour lift her back into the cart. She continued to keep her eyes closed tightly, breathing as she felt herself sit back in her seat. Seymour touched her shoulder "Miss Charlie? You can open your eyes now.." he watched one of her eyes open slowly, and then the next one. She breathed slowly and looked right into Seymour's eyes. "Are you alright?"

She nodded "You saved me."

Seymour touched her shoulder "Answer my question."

"Yes… I think so." She scooted away from the edge of the seat looked at her hands. They stayed quiet for a moment, which felt like forever. Seymour pulled a small piece of candy out of his pocket, handing it to her. "Here… when I get nervous I eat a piece of candy… explains my figure." He said with a chuckle. Charlie smiled very lightly, taking the candy in her hands and unwrapping the plastic. She took a glance at her sleeve "Well, looks like we both weren't meant to be warm."

Seymour smiled "Huh, You **do** have a sense of humor!"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Thank you." She said with a small grin. She paused for a moment, taking a breath and looking at the stars "Thank you for saving my life."

Seymour's eyes widened "Oh! It was nothing." He stopped "Not that you're nothing, but **it** was nothing.. I just… um… You're welcome."

"You've been quite the hero lately." She said, placing the candy in her mouth.

Seymour shrugged, a little cockish "Well, being such a hero type. You know how it is, saving innocent youth from sudden doom is my specialty…" He glanced over at Charlie, who crossed her arms in annoyance. He stopped "Sorry, well thank you. Your family seems a little accident prone. Especially you and your sister."

Charlie took a deep sigh "You have no idea."

"HELLO?! ANYONE WHO IS UP THERE?!" a voice echoed from down the ferris wheel. Charlie and Seymour looked down to see half of the carnival staff standing around the wheel. The ticket vendor shouted "WE'RE TRYING OUR BEST TO GET YOU GUYS DOWN! OUR FOREMAN IS ON HIS WAY!"

Seymour rolled his eyes and shouted down the wheel "WHY ISN'T HE HERE NOW?!"

The ticket vendor shouted back "FUNNY STORY, HE'S AT ANOTHER CARNIVAL RIGHT NOW IN THE NEXT TOWN! JUST STAY PUT!"

"WE WEREN'T PLANNING ON MOVING!" Seymour yelled back "Geez louise, how can this get any worse?"

Charlie looked ahead of the crowd "Oh no.."

Aldolpho appeared through the crowd, with a bandage wrapped around his head, yelled up the wheel "CHARLOTTE! MY SWEET MISTRESS! I WILL HELP YOU DOWN!"

The vendor shook his head "Sorry bub, you're gonna have to wait with all of these other folks until the foreman arrives." The vendor and other employees stacked small caution fences in front of the attraction. Aldolpho grabbed the vendors arms "You do not understand! Someone of great importance is up there."

"Sure, and I'm a hundred pound supermodel named Lupe." He pushed him back and all the other people in the crowd "Everyone needs to back off of the attraction for now! Please go enjoy the other rides and games!"

Seymour crossed his arms "Great. Stuck up here for who knows how long."

"Bloody brilliant." She said

Seymour gave a faint chuckle and paused, looking at his partner on the ride. She was growing impatient, her brows furrowing in frustration, the only way to fix this was with a distraction "Where are you from?"

"Riverton Bridge." She said simply "Aren't you?"

"Nah, New York native, mom and dad traveled from Italy and then had me! So… I notice an accent, so… England?"

"Idaho." She said. She looked over at Seymour, who sat speechless. She couldn't take it anymore, she started to laugh lightly. Seymour grinned "Hey! Enough poking fun at me." Charlie laughed "Alright, alright, Oxford.."

"Huh.." he said rubbing his chin. Charlie crossed her bare arm under her sleeved one "What? You think that all of us are from the same part of England?" Seymour shook his head "No, No, No, I actually have a grandma who lives in Oxford.. She always sends me superbly nice clothes every year. Does she even know how I dress?" he grinned "What part?"

"I don't know… I never knew my actual parents."

Seymour raised a brow "But I-" he stopped "I'm sorry.. I never knew. When were you adopted?"

"When I was about nine or ten... I thought I'd never find a family until Rat-" she stopped herself quickly and took a breath to herself "Until I found them.." she said with a small smile gracing her face. She turned to him, noticing him stare sincerely "What?"

"Oh I.." he turned away "I didn't know… you all seem so close with each other I never would have guessed.. and you kind of resemble your dad." Charlie laughed "HA! What would make you say that?"

"Well… You should know." He said, his voice beginning to wilt. Charlie laughed "Should I?"

Seymour shook his head nervously "I'd rather not say." Charlie laughed again "Oh come on…" she noticed him nervously scoot away from her and fold his arms, she softend "Listen, anything you say I promise I won't repeat… I always keep a promise.. there is a truth about me." She said confidently. Seymour sighed, then continued "Alright, well, you're both very confident, that's for sure. You're both a little stubborn.. you both have dark black hair and almost the same nose shape.. and when you're upset your nose crinkles the same way.. and your eyes…" Seymour peered into her chocolate brown orbs, seeing something new, as if he was looking into her eyes for the very first time.

"My eyes?"

Seymour smiled "Yeah…" he said slowly "Their full of determination, but sincere in every way, it's so weird.."

"Weird?" She exclaimed. Seymour justified himself, taking a tug at his tie "Yeah. This whole time I don't think I've ever really looked into your eyes… they're nice.. like a deep chocolate brown." Charlie didn't notice how close they were, and neither did Seymour, they took a glance of how close they were to each other and immediately backed away, Seymour looked over at his watch, and Charlie tugged on a piece of her hair "Well, now I can see the resemblance. Others have told me.. but I didn't really convince myself that it was true."

"You have a real nice family."

"Thanks." She said softly "They mean a lot to me." She said. "Are you close with yours?"

Seymour shook his head "Well… my mother yeah, but my pops never supported the whole writing career-" he stopped, letting his secret slip, thoughts rambled through his cranium, attempting to bring the conversation back to her. He sat frozen in his seat, not knowing what to do. Charlie turned, and quirked a brow "Writing?" she leaned in closer "You're a writer?"

"Well.. um… I—I- I…" he had lost his words "I Um.. well. I do writing…"

"Along with wedding planning?" Charlie finished, her curiosity growing more and more.

"YES." He said happily. He had recovered, wiping his brow of any nervous sweating. He smiled, a little too wide for comfort "I am a wedding planner, that also writes.. on the side."

"Oh.. well.. that's nice." She said kindly. "Why isn't your father supportive?"

Seymour slouched in his seat "He never liked the idea of his one and only child pursuing what he calls a 'waste of time and money'." He rubbed a hand through his hair "I don't really talk to my folks.. a letter here and there but nothing from my dad.. you can tell it's my mom sending the letters and quoting how proud of me he is… but to each his own." He sat up, raising his hand dramatically "Life's but a walking shadow, A poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more-"

Charlie finished the quote, holding her heart in admiration "It is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing. Macbeth… you know Shakespeare?"

"Not personally." He joked "Yeah, I know all of his plays!" his eyes lightened, a brighter shade of blue than before "I think I've read each one at least twice." He said happily.

Her brown eyes brightened, she began to sat up in her seat "They're my favorite! My father would read me them before bed almost every night when I was little!" Seymour laughed "Are they really appropriate for a nine year old?"

"Sure they are! A nine year old like me." She said, putting her hands on her hips in defiance. She laughed "I wanted to put on a scene for my elementary school play, Macbeth act two scene two… My mom even made these fake blood pockets out of cane sugar, starch, and food coloring! It was amazing! I was so excited, my father even helped me make the Macbeth crown and the dagger. It was magic!" her ears fluttered down "But my teacher wouldn't let me do it.. she believed it was unsightly and inappropriate." She looked up at the sky "My father threw a fit at the parent teacher meeting.. he said this school needed culture and I was the only one to replenish that, that I was the single mouse capable of teaching the entire school…"

"That's one passionate father." Seymour said, crossing his arms

Charlie continued to smile, checking in with Seymour now and again "It was always more than that. He believes in me more than I believe in myself. I was only a nine year old girl, but he made me feel like I was somebody. Like I was the most important girl in the world."

Seymour grinned "Some pops.. You're lucky." He gave her a lopsided grin. Seymour clasped his hands together "So… What is your favorite Shakespeare play?"

"Oh… wow. That's a loaded question." She said, making Seymour laugh. She hesitated "Well.. I like Comedy of Errors… Twelfth night… Macbeth of course.. um… Midsummer.. Oh that one is wonderful… Measure for Measure-"

"I love measure for measure! It has just the right amount of drama and lust! But is there one that you don't like?"

Charlie hesitated again, feeling pressure to think of plays "It's hard to say, but one that I don't like is-"

Both of them decared at the same time "TAMING OF THE SHREW!" they gasped. Charlie's brown eyes widened "You don't like Taming of the Shrew?"

"No!" Seymour grimaced, his nose crinkling "I love Shakespeare, I really do.. but that play is just demeaning on women everywhere… The wordplay between Kate and Petruchio is something to marvel at! Something so inspiring and enlightening, but as soon as that is over it takes such a sour turn.. Kate is helpless, and submissive!" he shouted, almost with agony "It's pathetic!"

"I completely agree!" Charlie sat up, feeling the cart sway back and forth "It's unbelieveable.. I cannot believe that he would write someone so powerful to be so… powerless.." she sighed, looking around at the twinkling lights below her. Seymour took a breath in and out of his nose "So, any more plays? I heard you mention the comedies but any of the tragedies, the romantic ones?"

Charlie bitterly chuckled "No.. Not the one for romance since-" she stopped "Well.. you know."

He tapped her on the shoulder "I'm real sorry about what happened.." he scooted closer to her, making her look up into his eyes, covered with his glasses "What a jerk.. That Warner guy just sounds like a wormy guy." he heard Charlie laughed lightly "Hey, this is the first time I think I've heard you laugh…" he looked down at Charlie, who was wiping a tear on her face "Hey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She wiped another tear "Just thinking too hard."

"Hey, hey, hey! Do you know who you are? You're Charlotte Carter! Why, if I ever knew that I was so lucky to have a gal like you in my life, I would put a ring on that finger in an instant! I would never let you go!"

Charlie turned her head to face him, her eyes growing wide with concern "Really?"

"Of course I would!" Seymour said with a new love and admiration.

"You know, you're not all that bad Seymour.." Charlie smiled, laughing to herself. Seymour shrugged "You know, you're not all that bad… Miss Charlie."

"You can call me Charlotte.." she said, a slight blush adorning her white furred cheeks.

"I actually like that a lot better than Charlie.. to be honest." He looked right into her eyes once more, feeling his heart start to beat a little faster "I heard, they're putting on _The Much Ado About Nothing_ at the Lexington theatre in a week… Only if you'd want to.."

"I'd like that.." she said with a bright smile "I'd really like that." She was superbly close to his face, starting to cause a small fog erupt in his glasses. There lips were right about to touch, half an inch distance from each other.

With a jerk, the ride started up again, to the cheer of all on the ground and on the ride. Seymour and Charlie made it to the bottom of the attraction. Not noticing that there hands were touching, Seymour's hand protectively on top of Charlie's.

Ratigan, along with Rosalie and the others waited at the bottom of the ride. Aldolpho pushed through the crowd, only to notice Seymour next to Charlie, touching her hand. Ratigan noticed this too, raising his brow in curiosity. Seymour, who felt the spotlight on him, let go of her hand. Charlie rushed off the ride, rushing into her parents loving arms. Rosalie shouted "Charlie! Are you alright!"

She turned to face Seymour, who was slowly getting off the ride "Yes! I'm great! I had a great time!"

"How so?" Ratigan asked. Charlie continued to smile "Oh, I had someone to keep me company." She stepped forward to face Seymour "We can talk tomorrow about Shakespeare, and we'll get tickets to that show in Lexington."

"That sounds great!" Seymour said, sounding a little too excited.

"What?" Ratigan whispered loudly. Charlie whispered to Ratigan in the ear "He likes Shakespeare, just like I do." She said happily. Rosalie noticed this and looked over at Charlie, bright and happy "You're in a good mood Charlie."

"Well, I had a good night, that's all." Charlie said, with a soft giggle. Aldolpho pushed himself through the crowd "Oh Charlie! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, How's your head?" she gently touched the spot where he was hit "That ball hit you so hard…"

He flinched "I am okay." He grabbed her hand "I am sorry to have left you all alone during the festivities… my lady I apologize."

Charlie continued to smile "I was fine! I had Seymour keep me company."

"What?!" He exclaimed, looking over at Seymour, innocently smiling at him. Charlie nodded "Yes. You know he's not all that bad when you get to know him." She turned, facing him. Rosalie raised a brow "Oh my gosh.."

"What is it?!" Victoria whispered. Rosalie shook her head "Isn't it obvious? Look at her?"

"Charlie, my love, let me escort you home.." Aldolpho placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Alright." She said, feeling defeated. Charlie turned her head "Goodnight, Seymour." She said with a bright smile.

Seymour smiled kindly back "Goodnight, Charlotte." He waved back at her, only to be blocked by a large shadow of Ratigan facing the boy "I think we need to have a little chat."

Ellie whispered to P.J, a mischievous smile on her face"I think that ice cream worked.."


End file.
